


Biological Considerations, and Other Indicators of Character

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society defined by strict genetic roles, an unusual Omega like Alfred is a walking danger - unmated, and on an unstable cycle. But when he is arrested for assaulting an Alpha, the man who offers him protection will lead to a string of events no one could have ever predicted. Omega!verse AU, RusAme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is set in a universe with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. If you're unfamiliar with the AU, please look it up before reading! While the story will not exactly follow the guidelines outlined in, for example, the fanlore article, it's a good place to start.
> 
> Warning: Please be aware that this story is rated M, so in the future, it will include serious scenes and discussions of things such as discrimination, sexism, rape, and abortion. There will be violence, sexual situations, and forced sterilization later on.

_"Everything we care about lies somewhere in the middle, where pattern and randomness interlace."_

_― James Gleick_

* * *

Chapter 1

If anyone ever asked Alfred's opinion (and they didn't, although it was more due to the fact he was an Omega than anything else) he would have said the healthcare system was bullshit.

He had escaped its scrutiny for several months following graduation from high school, even though he technically was mandated by the government to have a monthly checkup. But from frequent calls with his mother and his childhood doctor, he had finally agreed to go to an adult facility; his regulators probably needed to be adjusted anyway.

He had always hated the doctor's office. Ever since his heats started. Since he had to go on regulators that weren't all that effective most of the time, since people began to tell him his body type was unusual for an Omega, since everyone had begun to tell him he should settle down and find a mate.

And now, walking nervously through the stark white walls to the Omega offices, he became aware of the odd looks he was receiving. He tried to walk as quickly as possible, nearly running into a small Omega holding a clipboard.

"Oh, sir!" the Omega said. She blushed. "This is the Omega side of the building, you know – unless you're here to pick up your mate. I don't – I'm sorry-"

Alfred shook his head. "Um, I'm…Well, is Doctor Grenlow's office down this way? I'm an Omega here for a checkup."

"Oh!" the other exclaimed. "Yes, you're walking in the right direction. An Omega, really?" The woman leaned in a little and sniffed. "Wow, your scent is strong. Your mate must love that."

"Uh…yeah," Alfred said. He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I've got to go! My Alpha always gets so annoyed when I take too long. Afraid I'm going to be whisked away, I think." She offered Alfred a smile before walking past, leaving him staring after her.

He took a deep breath and continued down the hallway. When he reached the correct door he wet his lips; his hands were shaking in his nervousness even though the room would be full of Omegas.

And Omegas there were. Their scent, like his, was cloying. It wafted towards his nose and enveloped him as he shuffled in. They blinked at him warily; Alfred knew he looked like a Beta at least, so what would he be doing in an Omega medical office?

Through the silence he walked to the Beta manning the desk. She looked up with a smile, lips quirking downwards for a moment in her confusion before coming up again. "May I help you?"

"I'm here for a checkup. It's my first time."

"Oh, silly, the higher level offices are on the other side of the building."

"I'm an Omega, actually. I'm in the right place." Alfred fished out his tags from under his shirt collar and showed them to the woman, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I see…" She scanned them quickly before turning to open a new file on her computer. "Okay, dear, you said it was your first time?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me your name?"

"Alfred Jones."

She typed it into the file and looked up again. The door to the office opened and the deep voice of an Alpha called in the next patient. Every Omega, even Alfred, stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was instinctual, so he couldn't help it, even if he thought it ridiculous. The Omega who had just finished his appointment was so small he could have been mistaken for a teenager; Alfred saw tattoos all over his body and wondered if perhaps he had managed to pick the one place in the city where all the weak Omegas went, the ones that let their Alphas treat them like pets…

"…name of your Alpha."

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist repeated, "What's your Alpha's name?"

"I don't have an Alpha."

If any of the other people in the office had been listening to their conversation at this point they only listened harder; at any rate, everyone in the office trained their eyes onto Alfred in disbelief.

"What do you mean, don't have an Alpha?"

"I'm unmated at the moment. Uh, yeah." To prove his point Alfred rolled up his shirt sleeve to expose his wrist. On the pale skin was the half-circle that curved to the side. It was worn and a soft blue color – when he had first gotten it, after his first heat, he thought it looked handsome – but most certainly not the full circle that should be there to represent the union of him to his mate.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

The receptionist frowned. "You really should be mated by now. Bond-mating is the most important construct of our society."

"I know."

"Find a mate, Mr. Jones. It's dangerous and unlawful otherwise."

 _But I'm not twenty yet._ "Of course," Alfred replied. "I'm trying my hardest to find one. I'm very picky."

(In all honesty, Alfred wasn't trying hard at all, but he didn't want to be kicked out of the office either.)

"Why aren't you mated, then, Mr. Jones? How is it that you managed to even come here? You know all Omegas must have written consent-"

"—From their Alphas before entering medical facilities. Yeah, I know."

The woman sniffed. "I must list a reason, then, why you aren't mated. In lieu of your Alpha's name."

Alfred felt a hot lurch of anger rush through his body. "What do you think?" he spat out. The Omegas around the two gasped; Alfred immediately bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

The Beta didn't acknowledge his apology. Alfred fiddled with a button on his shirt. He knew she was staring, looking at his tall stature, his broad shoulders, his fit limbs. He looked every bit superior to an Omega, but he knew if she was an Alpha, interested in responding to his scent, she would smell musk, heady and strong, trailing around his body like a curtain.

"You really should have a written note stating your Alpha's permission for you to come here, but I suppose I'll just have to let you in anyway because it is important for you to receive the monthly checkup."

She handed Alfred a clipboard and a pen rather forcefully. "Please fill this out, and make sure you include every medication you are on, including any heat suppressants, regulators, vitamins, etc. Please include any and all previous or current problems with your cycle or mood, as well as any specifics about your fertility, including what status you now hold."

Alfred took the clipboard from her and turned around, trying to find a seat in the crowded office. He did right in the corner, and from this angle it was even easier to see the other Omegas were interested and somewhat shocked by him.

Alfred scowled at their stares and took to filling out the sheet. It was extremely slow going in the office, and by the time his name was finally called, he had played every game on his cell phone at least twice, called his brother to ensure him he was indeed in the doctor's office, and had nearly fallen asleep from the boredom.

"Alfred? Alfred Jones?"

Dr. Grenlow was a sharp, older Alpha. Alfred lowered his eyes respectfully as he walked over to him. The man was dressed neatly, his hair was combed back, and his scent seemed clean and professional. His long fingers gently touched the dip of Alfred's shoulders as he led the Omega into the office.

"So, Donna tells me you're unmated, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The words tumbled out of Alfred's mouth, and he bit the corner of his lip.

"May I ask why? And oh, sit. Please."

Alfred hoisted himself up onto the examining table and started nervously, "I never…ah…never really found anyone I wanted to mate with. Yet, that is."

Dr. Grenlow frowned. "I've become mostly desensitized to the Omega scent because of my time in this profession, but I can still notice yours, Mr. Jones. It's very strong. Are you on suppressants?"

"No. They haven't really been working well on me."

"Just by your scent it's easy to tell you're unmated, though." The doctor moved closer, putting his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "That's a bit dangerous, wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, when the man's warm hands touched his skin, sliding up his shoulders and down his chest.

"Especially because you're a high level Omega. You're like a walking target to an Alpha."

"H-hey, can you please move away a little bit?" Alfred asked, his voice ratcheting up higher than normal.

The Alpha moved closer, his eyes glinting, and Alfred pushed him back in a panic. The older man stumbled and Alfred struck out again, hitting him across the face. The other groaned and clutched at his eye; Alfred suddenly became aware _that holy shit I hit an Alpha_ and he trembled, waiting for the strike to come in return, and come it did – Alfred saw stars as his head was jerked to the side. He launched himself at the Alpha, heart beating furiously as he fought the urge to flee, and they both crashed into the wall.

The door opened distantly and the receptionist screamed, scrambling backwards to call the police. Alfred paid no mind, furious as flashes of years and years before rushed around him while he kicked at the Alpha and endured the man's retaliation in return.

* * *

They were in the police station and Alfred had to go through the process all over again.

"Yes, I'm an Omega."

"Yes, really. Look."

Flashed out the tags.

"Yes, I'm unmated."

The man holding him restrained showed his wrist to the other officer.

"Yes, I realize I just broke about a dozen laws."

"Why? He was going to sexually attack me."

"Did I deserve it? Is that what you're going to fucking ask me?"

* * *

In 1967 there was the case of a male Omega attacking several Alphas that were making sexual advances towards him. The case was the first of many that eventually led to the passing of a bill in the World Court that added to the List of Protections for Omegas, which allowed them to use self-defense in cases of attempted rape. It also improved the way such cases were documented. However, this is seen as void in many states, for Alphas retain all major positions in government and many cases go undocumented and unpunished.

Despite that discouraging factor, and because of an increase in those documented cases involving Omegas and nonconsensual situations, the One Person, One Bond Act was passed. The product of a growing movement towards a more structured system of mating, it gave Alphas legal rights over Omegas in all situations, making it imperative that Omegas were mated within a reasonable amount of time. (The idea behind it was that Alphas would be less inclined towards nonconsensual activities if it were almost guaranteed they would have a mate, and that Alphas would be more keen to help and fight for said mates.) The current age an Omega must be mated by is the age of twenty. The Omega's Alpha is responsible for keeping their Omega safe and secure at all times, regardless of heat cycles.

This has not been particularly effective, because there has been a steady increase in the amount of rape cases regarding Omegas since they had first begun to be documented. Many Omega rights groups attribute this to, besides the mentality of the general public, a lack of education for Omegas in areas such as sexual education and physical education.

* * *

After what felt like ages Alfred was finally brought to the Chief of Security. Two strong Betas dragged him through the door and shoved him into the room, uncaring that he stumbled and nearly fell. He cursed under his breath and brought his head up –

-Only to hastily drop it back down a moment later; the office smelled so strongly of Alpha he felt his knees knock together.

There was the sound of careful footsteps coming closer, and Alfred kept staring at the ground, his instinctual desire to whine kept in check from the spike of terror running through him. He hated these moments more than anything, although there wasn't much he could do; he had no protection, she could do whatever she wanted to him and he wouldn't be able to protest a thing but lay back and hope she would be gentle—

"Mr. Jones, am I correct?"

Alfred nodded weakly, still unable to catch his breath. He should have breathed through the mouth only; how could he have forgotten?

"Look at me."

Alfred obeyed the command as quickly as he could. The high level Alpha blinked slowly at him. She wore a short dress with stockings and truly terrifying heels, spiked, black. Her pale, straight hair was drawn tight against her skull, tumbling down and around her shoulders. She looked every bit the perfect female Alpha, exactly what Alphas were supposed to strive for, and she knew it, too, by the way she regarded Alfred with liquid eyes. Alfred may have been taller than her but she was stronger than he could ever be.

"So, you're unmated and, like an idiot, you decide to enter a facility where the doctor is an Alpha. That's completely stupid."

Her accent was crisp and cold.

"I suppose," Alfred said.

"Why? Were you looking to be attacked? Was this the first instance? Because I don't have time for attention seekers."

"I've actually been avoiding the doctor's office for months. Do you see why now?"

Alfred wasn't sure what made him speak but he earned a glint in the woman's eye. "You're sure you're an Omega? Because if you weren't, I might have you on my force. You have that look about you."

"I've been an Omega since I was born, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "Of course, everyone is born with a type. You just happened to be unlucky with yours. Strong enough to nearly kill Alphas, yet I know how it is with me."

"How...How is it?" Alfred whispered.

"You're excited," the Alpha said flatly. "You don't want to be, in all seriousness, because if you're unmated at this point you probably don't want to be mated. But I'm a powerful Alpha and you can tell; you want me to do things to you. And if I did you wouldn't stop me." She tilted her head to the side. "However, I don't understand why you rejected the other man's advances but you're laying yourself all out for me. What's the difference?"

"You smell different," Alfred blurted out. It was true.

"Different, as in?"

"Stronger. You're…stronger than he was."

"Indeed. You only have a taste for the higher ups, then? Or is it because I have breasts?"

"It's more the former than the latter."

"I thought so." The Alpha crossed her arms and thought for a moment, drumming her sharp nails against her forearm. Before she could speak, however, the door behind her opened, and another Alpha – Alfred suddenly wondered if he was actually losing his mind today – walked through.

He took in the scene with curious eyes and walked up to his fellow Alpha. The two of them spoke quietly for a moment. Alfred studied the man. He looked just like the woman – Alfred would peg them as brother and sister, actually – but smelled much, much better. It was so appealing Alfred wanted him to look over, to see him, to take him in and run his hands all over.

Alfred immediately reprimanded himself – thoughts like that came more often than he liked – when the two finished speaking and the man walked over to him, eyes lingering on Alfred. The man was a little taller than Alfred himself, and Alfred forced himself to breathe through the mouth with the man so close. Alfred stayed as still as possible when the Alpha ran his finger across the ugly bruise on his cheek, evidence of his earlier fight. The Alpha said something in a tense voice, a foreign voice, and removed his hand. He walked the rest of the way to the door and slipped out, Alfred left staring at him quizzically.

The official cleared her throat. "Follow him."

"What?"

"He wants to speak with you. Follow him." She sounded displeased, so Alfred inched towards the door as quickly as possible. He opened the handle carefully and peeked out. A hand immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" Alfred snarled, jerking backwards.

"Hello," the male Alpha drawled. "I see you've met my sister. I'm sorry. Isn't she the most terrifying woman you've ever met?"

"Don't touch me," Alfred spat out.

"You're unmated," the other stated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not like I don't know," Alfred grumbled.

"It's curious," the Alpha supplied unhelpfully. "What's your name?"

"Alfred," Alfred said reluctantly, reclaiming his wrist. He became aware he was speaking to the man's shoes, but since the Alpha hadn't corrected him, he probably wanted it like that. Just like the rest.

"Alfred, since it is so close to your twentieth birthday and you have not yet found a mate, the government has taken it upon itself to give you one."

"What? No! I don't want a mate."

"It's very dangerous for everyone involved to be unmated, you know. It's unhealthy for you. And did you know you form a class lower than other Omegas at the moment? You have no legal rights. Technically, you can't do a thing."

The man let that soak in for a moment. Alfred forced himself to raise his eyes. The man's scent swirled around him and Alfred felt himself responding to it despite how much he disliked the situation.

"And assaulting an Alpha is a very serious matter. Why did you do it, by the way?"

"He was making me uncomfortable."

"He must have known you were vulnerable, being without an Alpha." The man leaned in. "There are people out here, so I'm going to take you into a closet to continue this conversation. Don't scream."

Alfred was jerked down the hallway before he could respond. The man's fingers were cool when they touched him, but it was merely around his wrist. He opened a door and pushed Alfred through, shutting it when he entered himself.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky." The man held out his hand. Alfred took it gingerly; Omegas usually didn't have the privilege of handshakes. "Now, when we're talking, I want you to look at me. I'm not that scary, I promise."

Alfred forced himself to look up into those pale eyes. Ivan was handsome, and Alfred swallowed hard.

"So, as I said, the government has decided you need a mate. Sorry the wait was so long, but these things take time." Ivan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You need a mate especially because you're a high level Omega. I'm sure you understand everything that goes along with that statement."

Alfred nodded numbly.

"Good. We really want you to be safe, that's all."

Ivan hesitated then. Alfred was surprised, because Alphas never proceeded carefully. Ivan wet his lip. "I don't know how to tell you this without sounding aggressive, honestly, but I like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Instead of pairing you up with someone random, I want to be your mate," Ivan said, and he flushed, looked away. Alfred did a double take.

"Isn't that a bit…ah…"

"Fast?" Ivan grimaced. "I am well aware. Your scent is delicious, though. It's taking a lot of my willpower not to pounce on you."

"Oh, so this is just because-"

"No. While you were waiting today, I took some time to look through your files. I realize that sounds a little odd, but I was curious. And anyway…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to force you into something. So this mating thing would be fake, if you want. To start. I would just act as your Alpha for protection, to get the government out of the picture. We don't have to do anything."

"You're asking to be my fake mate."

"Yes."

Alfred laughed and leaned back. "Aw, and I was liking your scent too, buddy."

Something flickered quietly in Ivan's eyes. "I'll give you three days to decide. You can call me and we'll work it out."

"What if I refuse?"

"You'll still have to find a mate."

"And it doesn't matter that I hardly know you?"

"Well, you don't. Yet, that is."

Alfred said abruptly, "I'm not some delicate little Omega."

"I can tell, believe me." Ivan's eyes went up and down Alfred's body slowly.

"Would I have to live with you?"

"Yes," Ivan said firmly. "This is better than being arrested and forced into a partnership with someone that could be a terrible man, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm hoping you're not too terrible." Alfred blinked, looking at the ground again, and said, "I'll think about it."

"Look at me," Ivan said commandingly.

Alfred let his eyes rise again. "I am."

"Look harder, then."

Alfred, then, really looked. He looked at the Alpha's pale eyes, the flop of hair spiking down, the curve of his large nose, the angle of his jaw. The neat suit, complete with a slim tie, and the polished shoes. The phone at his hip, the watch on his wrist. Ivan looked every bit Alpha, and the way he smelled –

-Alfred sensed this was what Ivan wanted so he breathed in deeply. There were true Alpha pheromones in the air, powerful enough it caused a whine to build in Alfred's throat.

There were simply some things his instincts would not let up on, and in the case of Ivan's scent, this was one of them. Alfred stood there taking him in, his mind and body slowly processing the enormity of the situation that was occurring, when Ivan moved a few steps closer, so he and Alfred were chest to chest.

Alfred froze when Ivan mussed up his hair. "They probably think we're fornicating," Ivan murmured.

Alfred groaned, "Assholes."

Ivan chuckled, moving to twist Alfred's shirt around a bit. "I think it's easier for them to understand. Alphas and Omegas lose control all the time. This is a simple solution that requires no explanation."

Ivan stepped back; Alfred whined without meaning to, and both of them regarded each other for a moment. Ivan swallowed hard and took to rolling up his sleeves. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Keep this quiet, please. I'm sure it's not exactly legal."

"Aren't we in a legal office?"

"Precisely."

Alfred laughed a little at that, and Ivan grinned. "Go on, let's go." He touched Alfred's face gently once more, at the mark where the doctor had punched him. "And let me know if anyone beats up on you again."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Let's just say that doctor is going to get a surprise visit a little later today."

Alfred shook his head with a grin and pushed the closet door open. Ivan followed him out and pressed a small card into his palm. "My number is on there," Ivan said. "Use the handwritten one on the back. It's for my personal account. I'll be home anytime after six each day."

"Thanks."

"If you like calling at night, don't. It will not go over well, and I really don't like accidently harming the furniture or my pets."

Alfred looked at Ivan oddly. "You're strange," he stated.

"I think you're strange as well." Ivan glanced over to the row of desks near the front. "Look at them gossiping. You may as well be in heat for all they're screaming about. They definitely think we copulated."

Alfred flushed and Ivan chuckled. "Go on, before Natalia changes her mind and tries to get you transferred somewhere dangerous."

"Natalia?"

"The terrifying Alpha that happens to be my baby sister. She didn't tell you her name?"

"Ah. No."

Ivan frowned. "That's rude."

"Does she have that much power?"

"Oh, yes. She is a super-Alpha among Alphas." At that, Ivan propelled Alfred towards the front. "Get home safely. I mean it."

"Is it really that bad?"

Ivan looked pained for a moment. "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During the old mating period, families were large. Omegas stayed home in nearly all cases and raised children.

However, the large, sudden spikes in population have created, in part, the new mating period, in which reproduction is closely regulated. While this has allowed Omegas more freedom in some instances, it has been coupled with a transfer of legal rights to their Alphas. Even by encouraging smaller families and forbidding couples with weak medical histories to reproduce, the population has rose to dangerous levels.

This has led to many extreme policies in cities, which are traditionally used as testing grounds for larger acts which, if accepted, are put in place on a world-wide scale by the U.N.. One such policy is forcing abortions, no matter what month into the pregnancy the Omega is, and requiring mates to register for a license before having children. In those cases, the amount they can have is severely limited. Some lawmakers have considered sterilizing part of the population, to ensure a lower birth rate.

* * *

"I just don't know how many more of these late term abortions I can take," Alfred heard as he neared the door of the apartment he shared with his brother.

He recognized Arthur's voice. It must be the four of them for dinner, then, Alfred and Matthew, along with Arthur and Francis. Alfred wondered what they were planning on eating for dinner; whether Mattie or Francis would be cooking. Alfred hoped it would be Francis, because then there would be less of a chance of them eating breakfast food for dinner.

"I'm home!" he called, and a jerk went through him when he remembered this slightly cramped (albeit cozy) apartment he built his life around would no longer be his if he were to take Ivan up on his offer. Alfred, earlier, had been determined to put the conversation – well, everything that happened, really – out of his mind for a little while, but as he walked from the security building to the bus stop, the motions of going home easy and fitting into place without attention, his mind had run rampant.

It continued to grace him with unwanted thoughts as he toed off his shoes and padded into the kitchen. He still felt overwhelmed and a little belittled, but those feelings went with him wherever he found himself. He needed someone to take care of him, obviously. (Dare little Alfred take a step out of line without protection.)

His gentler, instinctual side fought with him on this, because perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, mating with someone like Ivan in the picture. He shook his head, forcing himself to think more carefully. Alphas and Omegas often fell into relations and stuck together by a pregnancy or scent or some other stupid reason. As a Beta, Matthew was the one dating, and when he found the person he wanted to mate with, he would be completely confident in his decision.

Needless to say, Alfred wanted to be more like Matthew. His scent prevented that.

"Too loud, Arthur," Alfred said, by way of greeting. He sat in the chair opposite his best friend. "I could hear you from the hallway."

"I did six today, Alfred." Arthur's voice broke on the last word. "Six."

"They were…?"

"Far too close to be healthy. I can't even believe these fucking new regulations-"

"Now, Arthur," Francis said warningly.

Arthur shot his mate a well tempered glare. "You work in a hair salon. You have utterly no idea how difficult my job is."

"How could I not know? You complain about it every day."

"I just feel so sorry for those poor women – and men," Arthur mused, shooting Alfred a glance across the table. "How are you?"

"Fine," Alfred said. "Where's Mattie?"

"Here!" Matthew called. He walked into the kitchen whilst running a hand through his shaggy hair. He caught Francis eyeing it in distain. "I'll get it cut soon! And I was just changing. We only got in a few minutes ago."

"That means dinner isn't cooking yet?" Alfred asked, disappointed.

Matthew smiled and sat down in the fourth seat of the square table. "No, sorry. I was thinking of just getting takeout, though, considering it's late already. Does sushi sound alright?"

"Okay!" Alfred said enthusiastically, his exclamation drowning out Francis and Arthur's sounds of approval.

Matthew gave him a small smile. "So, how was the doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Oh. Um." Alfred leaned back. He had long since become used to the Alpha scents (however low they were) of Arthur and Francis; Matthew's barely detectable Beta scent washed over him daily but he paid no mind. Now he was consciously aware of it all, however, his mind still lingering over the invading scent Ivan held.

It was like some sort of smoke, Alfred decided. An ash that drew trails in the sky.

Matthew's eyes narrowed when Alfred didn't immediately respond. "You did go, didn't you?"

"Of course! I called you and everything. I just got…um…Well, I was arrested today," Alfred said lamely, realizing that sounded terrible and shady and just wrong.

"What?" Arthur said sharply, as Francis closed his eyes briefly and Matthew started in his seat. "How the hell did you manage-"

"I assaulted an Alpha," Alfred mumbled to the table. There was a scratch along the edge. He traced with his pinkie, and blood welled under his skin from the pressure.

And then he didn't have to say any more, because all three had known Alfred for ages, and they knew how things were. They were quiet for a moment, and the silence was loud as anything.

Eventually Alfred was the one that broke it, shutting his eyes as he spoke. "They brought me to the security office. You know that big building down by the bay? And they told me I need to find a mate." Alfred licked his lips. "I had an offer, actually."

The way things went normally, people either wanted Alfred very, very much, or they ignored him because they preferred smaller Omegas. Sometimes it was a mixture of both – provided Alfred would shut up and take it when the time came. Alfred wasn't sure how he would react if the situation arose. (He often had daydreams about more the process of falling in love than the culmination.)

"You've gotten offers before," Arthur said dismissively. "You've turned them all down."

"But it's nearly July," Alfred replied. "I don't want it, but I suppose I'll have to get it over with eventually."

"Who offered?" Francis asked.

"Oh, I doubt you'd know him. He's some big higher level Alpha. Ivan Braginsky?"

"Please tell me you didn't say yes," Arthur replied immediately, as Francis snorted.

"What? Why? You know him?"

Arthur, agitated, crossed his arms. "I thought he went to China to come back in a box," he said savagely.

"Apparently not," Francis said, frowning. "I'm surprised he hasn't mated yet, however."

"Oh, he probably wants Alfred for a little pack he's got going on. The feds will turn the other way, of course, because no one cares what such an honored man would do in his spare time."

"That's illegal," Matthew frowned.

"Does he actually do that?" Alfred said, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"No," Francis said shortly, before Arthur could respond. "Alfred, how did you like him?"

Alfred shrugged. "Seems nice enough. Smells good, too."

"That's never been a factor before," Matthew said. "You've always ignored that bit."

"It was sort of hard to ignore him, you know. But uh, well – see, he doesn't want to mate with me."

"But you just-"

"—Not officially, at least. He just wants to act as my mate for legal things. I actually think I got into a lot more trouble than they let on today," Alfred continued. "I'd have to live with him and all, but he wouldn't force me to mate with him if I didn't want it."

"Do you?" Francis asked.

"I don't know," Alfred said honestly. "I only talked to him for like, ten minutes."

"Well," Matthew said slowly, "that doesn't sound too bad, Alfred…"

"Why would you have to live with him?" Arthur said.

"We'd technically be mated. It would look odd if we didn't live together, I guess. What do you have against him, anyhow?"

"They went to college together." Francis cut across before Arthur could speak.

"Ah," Alfred said. "That explains why I haven't heard about him from you before this."

Matthew pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Why don't we settle this over dinner? Al, do you have to respond soon?"

"Within three days," Alfred said.

"Well, let's talk about it," Matthew said reassuringly. He smiled at his younger brother. "Maybe we can call mom and dad, yeah? They can-"

"No," Alfred said sharply. "You know what they'll say, Mattie."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Especially don't tell mom. You know she just wants me to stay at my mate's home like she did her entire life."

Matthew's eyes flickered to Arthur and Francis, hoping one of them would come to his aid, but they didn't speak. He sighed. "There's nothing wrong with being an Omega, Alfred. Mom is just trying to care for you. You're both Omegas, and she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Dad's always tried to help me keep my independence," Alfred said, and his voice broke. "But she-"

"-Just wants what is best for you. And you know what? Maybe she does have a point. Look at what happened today." Matthew's voice was soft but it carried weight all the same. "I don't want to wake up one morning and find out you've been raped, or someone has kidnapped you, or you're dead. I don't want that. Our parents don't want that. Don't make us experience it."

Alfred dropped his head to the table. He pulled out Ivan's card and ran his finger along the edge, slowly, over and over. He didn't look up for a long time, and no one pushed him otherwise.

* * *

"Run! Run! You can do it…Yes!" Alfred cheered as the kids crossed the out-of-bounds line. "Now turn…Again! Push it, soldiers!"

Of the twenty kids on the little soccer field, ten would be Alphas and ten would be Betas, in a few years. There were no Omegas. They ran haphazardly over the immaculate grass, giggling and pushing and tripping over feet and untied laces. In a few years they would play for real teams, and the Omegas would still be making arts and crafts in the cool indoors.

A few mornings each week Alfred acted as a coach for a soccer team. The work was both fulfilling and unfulfilling. While the children were adorable the work was too easy; none of their games mattered. Essentially nothing that Alfred did with this work mattered, but that was the point. It was a low level job even an Omega could do.

The children reached the other side of the field. "Okay, break – break, Ethan – for ten minutes. Yes?" Alfred asked. The kids gave approval and trotted off of the field, a little army of yellow and red jerseys. Alfred watched them go and then flopped on the grass, thinking about yesterday.

The silence had been tense during dinner.

"Mr. Alfred?"

Alfred looked to the side. A little boy was looking at him, grass stains on his knees, mouth set wide in a gap-toothed smile. An Alpha.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, sitting up. He patted the ground next to him, and the boy sat. "What's up, bud?"

"My mommy wanted me to thank you because she says that I'm learning a lot."

"Really? Oh, tell her I said you're welcome, and thank you," Alfred said warmly. Was this the one whose mother always made eyes at him during pick up time?

"Yeah! I wanna be just like you, Mr. Alfred. When I grow up."

"Really?" Alfred repeated, with much less enthusiasm this time. "Thank you, Mark."

Children were oblivious to scents, but eventually it would be all this young boy could think about. Alfred swallowed. He was a sturdy little thing, blue eyes with black hair to match.

Mark beamed. "You're so fast and so strong!"

"You'll be much better, I bet!"

Mark's eyes went round. "Oh, yes," Alfred said, fighting to keep his voice light. "You will be the fastest and strongest of them all, sport. Just you wait and see."

He wasn't being anything but serious.

* * *

Alfred's mind was still going backwards and forwards by the time he left the community center a few hours later. Matthew's words last night had left him rather shaky and he jumped at loud noises. His nose was full of scents – people were always coming and going from the community center – as he walked by Arthur's office.

Arthur worked in an abortion clinic affiliated with the community center, so they often went to work together in the morning. But whereas Alfred's afternoons were free, Arthur had to stay for full days, consulting with patients and performing the procedures. Alfred didn't often venture inside, but he wondered if perhaps he and Arthur could go out to lunch – he wanted to hear more about Ivan from Arthur himself.

Just when he was about to put his hand to the handle the door jerked open, and Alfred was pushed aside by a large Alpha and his heavily pregnant mate. They were screaming at each other.

"How dare you refuse the treatment!" the Alpha was saying. "It's a law now; do you want to be fined?"

"It's only a week until the birth, Robert. A week! I refuse to let-"

The Alpha's fist made contact with the side of the Omega's head. She stumbled, pulling back, dropping her gaze to the pavement.

Alfred jumped into the fray without a thought. He shoved his elbow into the Alpha's stomach, forcing him against the outer wall of the abortion clinic, and kicked him once in the groin, viciously. He fell to the pavement. Alfred's ears were ringing. The other Omega kept screaming, clutching at her stomach. He breathed out in a rush.

"Are you okay?" he asked the Omega, kicking the Alpha's side to keep him down. The man moaned and rolled over. His forehead was cut from contact with the ground.

"Get your hands off of my mate," she said quietly, and Alfred saw her arms were dotted with little bruises, little jerks of fingers and pressure from nails.

"Ma'am…"

"Sir. Thank you, but I think you should leave."

"But-"

She moved past Alfred and knelt beside the fallen Alpha. "Go before I call the police."

Alfred, dumbstruck, walked backwards a few steps, into something very solid. A heavy hand descended onto his shoulder.

"You seem to be getting into trouble every way you turn," a voice said, amused.

Alfred looked up. He knew that scent, and it distracted him momentarily. "Ivan?"

At that moment the door to the clinic opened, and Arthur stepped out. "What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded, taking in the scene with sharp green eyes. His gaze fell to Alfred. "Oh, God. Don't tell me you – Jesus, Alfred!"

"Sorry?" Alfred offered.

Arthur looked disapprovingly at Ivan. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"I just arrived. I'm about to invite Alfred to lunch, actually, Arthur," Ivan said crisply.

"Really?" Alfred said. "You're not going to arrest me?"

"Not this time, no."

Arthur snorted and adjusted the collar of his coat. "You're alright, Al?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Don't try to fix the problems of my patients." Arthur glanced back at the couple. "I should call the police for them…"

"Already did," Ivan provided.

Arthur twitched. "Well, thank you. That is most helpful."

Alfred suddenly became aware of the forced nature of the conversation, and he shot Arthur an apologetic glance before saying, "You mentioned lunch?"

"Would you like to accompany me? I'm starving," Ivan said.

"Oh, uh, sure." Alfred checked to make sure everything was still in his bag. "See you at home, Arthur? Are you and Francis eating over again?"

"Probably. Give me a call if anything else goes wrong," Arthur said. "Please."

"I will," Alfred promised. Arthur disappeared back inside his office. Two policemen Ivan seemed to know appeared on the scene, and Alfred began to walk down the hot pavement.

"You're dressed pretty sharp," he told Ivan. Ivan was wearing full military dress, down to the cap, and everything was polished, tucked in, drawn up with strong lines.

"I just came from a crematory service," Ivan said. "It was for a military man. Pretty high up." He paused. "His mate was very distressed."

"Oh. How did he die?"

"He was murdered," Ivan said. "Someone shot him while he was in Hong Kong a few days ago."

"Why?" Alfred tried to keep his voice level like Ivan's, but it spiked up in excitement all the same.

Ivan steered Alfred down a side street. "We're investigating. Not sure yet."

"That's so cool!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you do, anyhow? What's your job? You never mentioned yesterday," Alfred said.

"Oh. Well, I was in the military, but I was discharged a few months ago. Now I'm doing some other federal police work."

"Sounds interesting."

"Not always. Sometimes it can be fun, though."

"Why were you discharged?"

"Why do people leave the military, usually?" Ivan asked.

"You were injured?" Alfred guessed.

Ivan stopped in front of a little restaurant. "Yes."

"Where?" Alfred asked. It seemed Ivan didn't hear him, however, because the next moment he was led into the restaurant. The cool air distracted him momentarily, and he shivered.

Ivan gave Alfred a look. "Do you need my coat?"

"No," Alfred replied immediately, and Ivan shook his head slightly, smiling.

They sat down and a waiter – Beta – handed them menus. "Gentlemen," he greeted. "Alpha and mate. How are you this afternoon?"

Alfred's heart sunk at the assumption, but Ivan didn't seem to mind. "Fine, thank you."

"May I recommend…"

Alfred paid no mind to the waiter, choosing instead to observe Ivan. His hair was slightly messy from the cap he had taken off a moment earlier, his fingers drummed against the table, and he smelled like that curious ash Alfred rather liked. He was a combination of sharp lines and softer ones, all muted colors.

The waiter left for a moment, and Ivan downed his water glass in one.

Alfred laughed. "What was that for?"

"I was thirsty," Ivan said, completely serious, but he laughed as well when Alfred shoved his own water glass across the table. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Alfred replied.

"Given any more thought to my offer?"

"A bit." Alfred looked down at his silverware. "I haven't decided yet, though."

When he looked up Ivan was frowning just slightly, but the expression was quickly smoothed over. "So, you know Arthur?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "He's my best friend, actually."

"He doesn't like me very much."

"He told me that last night. Why?"

Ivan shrugged. "Just a college rivalry." A moment, then, "You're not…?"

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "God, no. He's mated with this guy named Francis."

Ivan looked surprised. "He actually went through with that? Mating to another Alpha?"

"You know Francis too?"

"Not very well, but yes."

"So you're the same age as they are?"

"If you mean 23, then yes."

"A bit older then they are, then. And I'm-" Alfred stopped. "Well, you know."

Ivan offered a small smile. "I'm due up for a mate as well."

Alphas generally were encouraged to mate by 25; Betas had no regulations.

The waiter came back for their orders, and Alfred hastily picked something from the menu. He received a jolt when he looked at the food – Ivan had taken him to a real restaurant for lunch, something very high end – and thus felt slightly silly.

"So, kicked out of three high schools?" Ivan said conversationally.

"How did you know that?"

"I told you I looked in your files." Ivan's eyes lit up mischievously. "That's quite unbecoming of an Omega from a respectable family."

"Yeah, well, forgive me for wanting to learn Calculus instead of early child care," Alfred replied. "Or for wanting to play football."

"Technically you did neither of those things."

"Right. Technically. But I had some teachers that understood I was bored out of my mind and could run."

"Do you work at the community center?"

"I teach little kids how to play soccer, yeah."

"Now, that's a pretty normal job for an Omega. So what happened?"

"Colleges don't take Omegas." Alfred gave a short laugh, bitter. "You know, I didn't know Arthur hated you before this because we didn't talk while he was in college. He's a few years older, and I was so angry with him for leaving me and going away that we just didn't speak. I was angry with my brother too, but Arthur was the one who really went. All the way to a different country. It was so painful, knowing I wouldn't be able to do the same thing."

"Would you have gone for medicine as well?"

"I don't know. I try not to dwell on things I can't have."

Ivan made a noise of sympathy, lapsing into thought. He was interrupted a moment later as their meals were placed in front of them. "Oh, food. Excellent," he said to the waiter. "Thank you."

Saliva welled in Alfred's mouth; it all smelled delicious. "Um...What would change, if I were to live with you?"

Ivan lowered his fork and thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "not much. I have a spare bedroom you can use. You can do what you want - within reason, of course."

"Well, that's good to know," Alfred ventured.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then their words collided.

"I write," Ivan said, and Alfred began, "I play guitar."

"What do you write?" Alfred asked, grinning and feeling a little silly once more.

"Just small things. What do you play?"

"All sorts of things. I have an acoustic, though. Do you like movies?"

"It depends, I suppose."

"Action-Adventure?"

"Yes," Ivan replied, and Alfred gave a small cheer. Alfred noticed the shift of a scar on Ivan's neck when he leaned in.

"You're not allergic to cats, are you?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"No. What's your cat's name?"

"Fyodor," Ivan said, and Alfred snorted into his drink.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure he will be very cute."

"He is." Ivan looked slightly affronted. "He's the best cat in the world."

"But everyone says that about their pets," Alfred teased.

"I'm being serious," Ivan insisted.

"Not winning yourself any points, man."

Ivan pouted, and Alfred looked away – that was cute, and unexpected. His cheeks heated up. Outside of the office it seemed Ivan was not quite so serious. Not quite as commanding in presence.

And then Alfred went and spoke.

"So, I want to try this out," he said, even though as soon as the words fell from his mouth he realized the full – desperately full and slightly dangerous, while certainly nerve-wracking – consequences of his statement. "You seem a good enough guy, and thank you for not arresting me."

Ivan's eyes lit up as he smiled. "Really?"

"Maybe it is safer, having a mate," Alfred conceded. "So long as you don't take anything from me – or pounce on me, or-"

"I won't," Ivan said evenly, suddenly draped in seriousness. "This carries a lot of weight, Alfred. Not everyone realizes just how much of society is propped up on bonding."

"I know," Alfred said, and he ducked his head down. Ivan's gaze was smoldering.

"You are rather pretty, though," Ivan mused.

Alfred straightened. "Ivan-"

"That doesn't detract from our agreement. It's merely a fortunate bonus. Please don't worry," Ivan reassured him.

"Okay." Alfred watched how Ivan brushed his knuckles against the tablecloth. His nails were well cared for. "When should I move in?"

"How about Friday afternoon?" Ivan suggested. "That should give me enough time get all the paperwork in order. You have my number, so if anything comes up we can reschedule."

Alfred nodded. The entire concept of mating did not sit well with him usually – it made him sick when he thought about how it actually went – so he had never imagined being with someone like that. Now he thought about it briefly, with Ivan as his mate. They would basically be doing everything but the romantic pieces. And even then, that could change. Nothing was stuck in place; life would keep moving forward. And if Alfred could judge by the expression on Ivan's face – some combination of serious and relaxed; Alfred noted his eyes, were the pupils always so blown out? - he was imagining the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know what I don't understand? Why the government is being so contradictory when it comes to Omegas. They say they want smaller families, more rights, and that's all great – whatever – but when it comes down to it, there's no colleges for Omegas. There's no job training for Omegas – not ones that make substantial amounts of money, anyhow. There's no effort to bring Omegas into society. They want them to be locked away even now, in the year 2025– yet then they say they can't even have kids, which defeats the purpose.

And you, listeners, you know what they're saying. You know! Apparently making other dorms exclusively for Omegas isn't possible. Keeping Omegas together in the workplace isn't possible. Working schedules around heats isn't possible. Oh, Omegas can't work because they're needed at home, even though there's no children there! An Omega can't go to college because their schoolwork will be affected by their heats! They'll be a distraction! Put security around Omega dorms, then! Beta security! It's not that difficult! Omegas go into heat differently. Sometimes it's once a month. For others there are wider gaps in between. Everyone is different, though, and I find it sickening that no one wants to make even one move towards integrating Omegas into society. They could be wonderful assets, but at the moment female Omegas are downtrodden yet given pregnancy preferences, and male Omegas are treated as fucktoys. Does that sound progressive to you? No!"

* * *

"Are you serious, sweetheart?" came the tinny voice from the speakers for the third time in the conversation. Alfred rolled his eyes and shot his brother a death glare.

"Yes, mom, we're on the way to his apartment right now."

"Oh, darling!" His mother sounded like she was crying. "This is wonderful!"

"I suppose," Alfred conceded.

"Wait until I tell your father."

"Mom-"

"Frank! Alfred has some wonderful news for us!"

"Mom, it's not-"

"I'm putting you on speaker, dear, one moment…Are you listening to the radio?" There was a muffled noise and Alfred heard his father come within earshot.

"Yeah. It's-"

"—That horrible Elizabeta Héderváry, isn't it?"

"She's not horrible."

"They're going to shut her down soon. Talking nonsense, she is."

"What's this?" Alfred heard his father say.

"Alfred's listening to that radical again."

Alfred sighed, and Matthew snorted. He fumbled for the volume knob and made the radio louder, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "She's not a radical, ma. She just makes sense," Matthew called.

"What? What is this? Alfred, dear, please put Matthew on the speaker."

"He's driving! What, you want us to crash on the way to Ivan's apartment?"

"Who's Ivan?" Frank Jones asked.

"My mate, dad," Alfred replied, as his mother squealed once more. "He's just...yeah. My mate."

"You're mated, really? That's wonderful, son. Are you happy?"

"I am," Alfred half lied, because he really wasn't sure of the answer himself. "He's nice."

"We'll have him over for dinner sometime soon," Amelia Jones vowed.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Al, do I turn left here, or…?" Matthew asked. He stopped for a red light; Ivan's apartment had to be no more than five minutes away now.

They were already in a different neighborhood, even though Ivan didn't live far away. The buildings looked somewhat nicer. Alfred was secretly relieved for the close proximity, although he wasn't about to admit it – Omegas usually weren't allowed to drive, so Alfred never learned, but he could visit his brother without Ivan's assistance. 

"Uh…" Alfred checked the bit of paper Ivan gave him. "Yeah!"

Their parents were still talking.

"No, it's good for him. Isn't it, sweetie? Finally coming into how you're meant to be. I'm so glad you've decided to put away your silly ideas and settle down."

"I haven't given them up, ma," Alfred said stiffly. "I doubt Ivan's going to want to make me change."

"But it's…unsavory, dear. Unbecoming. People like Elizabeta are corrupting you. I'm sure Ivan knows that."

"Just a bit of sex won't change my mind! And that's if-" Alfred stopped; his parents wouldn't be pleased if he had to explain the entire story of his arrest to them.

"You just don't understand yet, darling," Amelia said indulgently. "You will soon. I'm sure Ivan, being a higher level Alpha, knows these issues and will work with you."

Matthew touched Alfred's shoulder briefly; he knew the signs his brother showed when he got angry.

"Alright, yeah, whatever," Alfred said bitingly. "We're here, so bye, okay? Talk to you…in a bit."

"Call later, Alfred," his father suggested, and maybe Alfred was hearing it just because he wanted to, but he thought his father sounded a little sad. Alfred punched the call end button rather roughly and let the cell phone drop to his lap. He crossed his arms and turned the radio up even louder. His lip quivered, so he bit it and blinked rapidly.

"Al, you'll be fine," Matthew said. "She's trying, but she just doesn't understand you. Don't let it get to you."

Alfred's stomach hurt. "What if she's right?"

"What?"

"About Ivan? What if he's really a traditional thinker, and he's actually going to force me to stay at home?"

Matthew thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you still want to go?"

Alfred's glasses smeared as tears split over. "No. Yes. I don't know."

Matthew sighed. "You seemed perfectly fine the past few days. I know that Arthur…doesn't hold a high opinion of him, but…"

"I actually don't know him at all."

"That's generally how these things go, though."

"But that's the point! I hardly know him at all, but this is binding—it's permanent whether we click or not. It's such a stupid system."

Matthew cut the radio. Elizabeta's voice stuttered away, and when the older man spoke, his voice was sympathetic. "Look, Al. This is completely your decision, but Ivan didn't sound so bad over the phone yesterday. He seemed pretty nice. And you looked – well, I don't want to make assumptions, but you looked happy. You still looked happy, up to this point. I've never seen you like this when it comes to mating. It's different, and nice. And Ivan already told you he wouldn't force you into anything, so don't get ahead of yourself."

Alfred didn't respond. He closed his eyes and Matthew let him sit like that for a few minutes. Matthew glanced to Ivan's address on the paper that was in Alfred's lap and pulled over at the correct building. He turned off the car and moved closer to his brother, whose eyes were still shut firmly.

"…He said I'm pretty."

"Al-"

Alfred opened his eyes and rubbed at them furiously. He set his glasses to his face properly and turned to Matthew, a grin – forced – on his face. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright, let's go."

"Are you certain?"

In response Alfred opened the door and slid out onto the pavement. Without waiting for Matthew to follow, he went up to the apartment building door and pulled it open. Ivan lived on the fifth floor, he remembered, and he climbed the stairs noisily, heart racing.

At the correct door he knocked loudly. The hallway was very silent, and Alfred felt a slight ringing in his ears as he waited for Ivan to answer. After a moment he did, speaking rapidly on the telephone in a language Alfred didn't understand. He shot the younger man a smile, however, and waved him inside. Alfred looked over Ivan quickly. He was wearing a neat shirt and jeans. He had bare feet and his hair shone slightly, as though he had just showered.

"You're not going to make me stay at home all the time, right?" Alfred blurted out. The scent of the apartment hit him right away, and he breathed in deeply.

Ivan shot him a glance, said something into the cell phone, and hung up. "What?"

"Sorry," Alfred scrambled to say. "I just-"

"No," Ivan said slowly. "I wasn't planning on it. It would be terribly rude to assume that's what you wanted."

"Oh, good," Alfred said, relieved, "because-"

"Wow, thanks for leaving me behind, Al," Matthew said, stepping into Ivan's apartment. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of Ivan. "You must be the gentleman that offered to help my brother. Thank you."

He held out his hand, and Ivan shook it. "Matthew, I take it?"

"That's me. How are you? Are we interrupting anything?"

"Of course not," Ivan said, tucking his phone into his pocket and smiling. "I'm very happy to have both of you. You especially," he added, winking at Alfred. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You seemed distressed."

"Really, I'm fine. You solved everything."

"Certain?"

"Yes!" Alfred laughed. "Thanks."

Matthew studied his brother for a moment. He was prone to mood swings (Omegas generally were), but this was particularly drastic. He really did seem more relaxed; tension wasn't bunched in his shoulders and his lips weren't as stiff.

"Alright." Ivan spoke briskly. "I'm assuming you brought your things with you, so would you like some help with bringing it up?"

It was after five trips up and down the stairs – after Alfred defended his choice of bedroom sheets (Superman, the ultimate Alpha!) and nearly flew into a panic when Matthew was the one to pull his guitar out of the car – that they began to speak again.

They were in the guest bedroom, which was small and comfortable, Alfred had to admit. Matthew had left a few minutes earlier, after Alfred promised to call him later than evening. Now they were putting the sheets on Alfred's bed, and Alfred couldn't help but notice Ivan's fingers as they deftly folded the comforter over with straight lines. It must be a military thing, Alfred realized. Everything in Ivan's apartment was sparse and neat, put perfectly in place, and it held some air of detachment, as though it were a barrack.

"Do you have somewhere I can be when I'm in heat?"

Ivan paused at the question. He straightened, rolling back his shoulders. "Your…?"

"Heats. This would be fine, except the room has windows, and I don't really like to spend time in rooms with windows during the cycle…" Alfred trailed off. He blushed slightly; he didn't feel safe that way, and no matter how much he told himself it was silly, when he was actually in heat very little made sense but his instincts.

"Oh! Yes, I do. Most apartments have a smaller room just for that. Rather presumptuous, don't you think?" Ivan led the way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He pushed open a small door and they peered inside, seeing the bare, circular space.

"We'll obviously get you whatever you need before you go into heat," Ivan said. He glanced over to Alfred. "You should tell me about your health, by the way."

"I thought you looked at my files."

"Well, I want to hear it from yourself. Sometime later, though. You just arrived."

"Okay," Alfred replied. "That sounds fine."

"Good." Ivan shut the door and went back into Alfred's bedroom. "Are you alright for the moment? I can give you a tour, although there isn't really that much to see."

"Yeah, it's fine." Alfred smiled. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"It's only a small problem," Ivan teased. And then, more seriously, "I wasn't joking when I said your safety is our primary concern. It is. I want you to feel safe here, in this apartment, because it is your home now."

They caught each other's gaze for a long moment. Ivan was relaxed and casual, so his stare wasn't quite as piercing as Alfred knew it could be – he wondered if the Alpha only acted dominant in professional situations or if he was trying hard to appear nondescript – and yet Alfred ducked down his head. He bit the inside of his cheek at Ivan's professional tone.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That…Putting your head down." Ivan snuck a hand under Alfred's chin and raised his head. "If you can help it."

"Most people like it," Alfred pointed out. He swallowed. "It's a mark of good breeding."

"Most people are savages," Ivan said cuttingly.

"That's quite a thing to say," Alfred breathed. On impulse, "Hey – do you know Elizabeta Héderváry?"

Ivan blinked. He dropped his hand and took a step back. "Do you want supper?"

"Sure! Wait, hey," Alfred said, as Ivan began to move down the hallway, "hey, you didn't answer my-"

"I am aware of her existence," Ivan said shortly. "I made lasagna, is that okay?"

"Fine," Alfred said, taken aback by Ivan's sudden coldness. "Um…I'm sorry if I said anything wrong…"

Ivan didn't answer.

Alfred paused at the threshold to Ivan's kitchen. He jumped when he felt a tickling sensation on his leg. Distracted from Ivan's movements behind the counter, he looked down. A cat was sitting at his feet. He crouched to the floor, tentatively holding out his hand. "Fyodor?"

Ivan looked over at Alfred. "Hmm?"

"Your cat's cute, man."

"I told you so." Ivan's voice grew brighter.

Alfred grinned as he petted the little grey mass. "Why's his name Fyodor?"

"He's named after an author."

"I don't think I've heard of a Fyodor."

"Fyodor Dostoevsky? I wouldn't have expected you to. He's Russian."

"You're Russian too, right?"

Ivan, who had taken out a cucumber and was currently slicing it, nodded. "Yes, I grew up in St. Petersburg."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course. But why…?"

"Well, you're here, not there. So I was just wondering."

"Russia is still working out the new U.N. regulations," Ivan replied. "America is much more open, you know." He finished the cucumber and took the lasagna out of the refrigerator. "Everyone has to play by the same rules, of course, everyone's had to since last century, but some do it better than others."

"But it doesn't matter for you either way," Alfred said. "You're, like, the highest level Alpha possible. You have no boundaries."

"That doesn't mean other people don't have them." Ivan's voice was mild, but Alfred felt his eyes so he rose, coming to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Ivan said.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Alfred asked.

"My sister."

"The scary one?"

Ivan laughed a little. "Yes, the scary one. She doesn't like you very much."

"But she told me she would want me on her force if I wasn't an Omega."

"Well, she liked you until I showed interest in helping you." Ivan paused. "I think she wanted you for her pack, actually. You reacted strongly to her?"

"She has a pack?"

"She subscribes to the traditional view of mating," came the response.

"That's sick," Alfred said plainly. "I'm sorry, but that's sick. How many does she have?"

"Four, I believe. All women. It would be interesting to have a male, I suppose."

"But how can those Omegas stand it?"

"The modern view is not supported by everyone, Alfred," Ivan said.

"So she's annoyed with you for helping me?"

Ivan hummed. "She wants to have a joint pack with me. She's been pushing it for years."

"You don't want that, right?" Alfred's voice edged anxiously.

"No, of course not," Ivan reassured.

Alfred exhaled. "Good," he said, and picked at a loose thread on his sleeve. Ivan watched him stare down at the counter, trying to keep his expression blank.

* * *

It was late and there was no movement in the apartment. Ivan had disappeared into his room a few hours ago, Fyodor had slunk into the living room, and Alfred was on his back in bed, trying to fall asleep.

This room was smaller than the one he had previously used, and the walls were bare, for all of his posters – ones of bands and superheroes, alternately – were still rolled up.

He was acutely aware of the scent that hung heavy in the air. Ivan's pheromones clung everywhere, and his skin prickled with the want to be touched. His mother had not wanted him to mate too early, so at first his family had protected him from any interested Alphas, and then his choice to exile himself was self-imposed when he grew into the general mating age. As a result, he hadn't spent very much time around the scent of Alphas at close proximity – not for long amounts of time, at least – and it was increasingly hard to focus his thoughts in Ivan's apartment. Even taken alone, without any regard to whose scent it actually was, Alfred was responding to it, and he couldn't help but feel it was somewhat contradictory to openly oppose his instincts when they took him over so readily.

* * *

Having barely slept, Alfred rose early. The pinking of the sky had just begun when he changed from his pajamas into a long sleeved shirt and his running shorts, along with his sneakers. He preferred to run with as little clothing on as possible, so the air would bite at his skin, but it didn't happen often, as people would notice his mark and question him.

He fumbled for his contacts, too, and put a pair into place. When finished he peeked his head out into the hallway, curious to see if Ivan was awake yet. He doubted Ivan would be angry with him if he chose to leave without word of where he was going or when he would be returning, but he was technically supposed to, and he didn't want to risk screwing up in the first 24 hours he spent with the man.

When he reached the kitchen, however, he saw Ivan was awake, typing something in his laptop, a mug next to him on the counter. The air smelled like pheromones and coffee.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked, looking up when the Omega inched into the room. "Good morning."

"Uh, yeah. Good morning," Alfred said. "What are you doing? I doubted you would be awake yet, honestly…"

"It's a habit," Ivan shrugged. "I work out and write in the morning."

"Sorry to disturb you, then."

"Do you want coffee or something? I can make you breakfast."

"That's fine," Alfred replied. "I'm actually about to go for a run…if that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be…Oh." Ivan nodded in understanding. "I'm not going to stop you, although can you please try not to be arrested?" His voice was light.

"I think I'll manage." Alfred smiled.

"Are you going out for long?"

"Just a few miles."

"Alright. You're the second Omega ever to mention anything about running to me," Ivan said, turning his attention back to his laptop. "I'll be here when you return."

Alfred jogged out of the room and down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible on the stairs. He tugged down his sleeves nervously as he hit the sidewalk and took off. It was substantially quieter than usual in the city; not many were on the road, even.

Most Omegas had little bodies, and while the hips might be sturdy, Alfred couldn't remember a time when Omegas were encouraged to run and play sports and just generally exert themselves. Alfred suspected it had something to do with the fact running gave a degree of independence – symbolically, anyhow – to someone, and Omegas were supposed to be needy creatures.

But Alfred had run anyway, when he was a little kid and begged to be on Matthew's hockey team (this he was denied), later still when school held tryouts for football and soccer and basketball (Alphas and Betas only) and when he had been allowed to run on the high school track team for one whole week until the coach thought to look up his file and discovered an Omega was tainting the purity of the sport (or something). Alfred had taken to running by himself and it worked quite well provided no one asked him questions.

He was fast, simply. He was fast, and one of his favorite things in the world was the assuredness of the legs pumping him forward, of the air washing over his skin and hair, of the echoes of power that came with sprinting as fast as he could possibly go.

Now he zigzagged through the few pedestrians on the street, around parked cars and past messengers on bikes. His mind was blank, which was a relief, because Ivan was toying with his brain. So intent he was on his activity that he barely noticed when the pains started, and by the time he was doubled over from them, he was far from the apartment, on a street corner near a Mexican bakery.

He breathed in shallowly. Sometimes when he ran and sometimes when he was stationary his middle would blossom into sharp jabs of pain. It left him with gritted teeth and tears in his eyes, and a remembrance there was a reason the government had the regulations they did.

Alfred put his hands on his knees and ducked his head down.

"Stranger?"

Alfred didn't look up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and mumbled, "Yes?" wondering if it was a cop and if he was about to disappoint Ivan.

"Are you okay? Can you look at me?"

Alfred straightened, shaking off the hand, and looked at the speaker. A woman, maybe a girl, really, with short blonde hair clipped back and greenish blue eyes. An Omega. "I'm fine," he managed, as another stab went through him.

"Really? You don't look so great."

"Yeah. It's just…a cramp."

The girl nodded sympathetically. Alfred noted she was dressed for running as well, and her cell phone was clipped to her waist, headphones plugged into her ears. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're an Omega."

"Uh…yes?"

"It's funny. I'm an Omega too."

"Right."

"We're probably the only two Omegas that run at all in this city."

The girl's face lit up in a smile and she laughed delightedly. "I'm Lili Zwingli. Who are you?"

"Alfred Jones," Alfred replied.

Lili's eyes widened fractionally. "…Pleased to meet you. Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

"Just meeting someone else who runs is enough, I would say!" Alfred laughed slightly. "You're unmated, right?"

"Are you perceptive, or is it just because I'm sweating?" Lili teased. She tilted back, regarding Alfred seriously. She wet her lips and hesitated before speaking further. "Hey…do you think it would be premature to ask…if you wanted to attend a meeting for something?"

"I don't know. Depends."

"I think you'd like this, because you sound kind of familiar. You called into Elizabeta's program last week, right?"

"Elizabeta Héderváry? Yeah, I did. Do you listen to her?"

"I love her," Lili confirmed. "I'm part of a…discussion group, you could call us. We talk about the same issues she does. Would you like to come this week?"

"Where is it? When?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"We usually have it at night, although since it's a quiet little affair, we don't…like to stick to a schedule. We're meeting Monday next. Can I have your number or something, so I can text you the address?"

"Sure!"

They exchanged information, and then Lili drew the startled Alfred into a hug. "Just because you really do look like you're in pain," she said. "Do you think you can make it back to your apartment okay? Will your mate be there to help you?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, he should be. I'm fine, thanks." The pain had subsided somewhat. Alfred was sure he would be able to run home, and he felt a rush of confidence as he replied, his judgment in Ivan set. "He'll help."

There was a small note of approval in Lili's eyes as she untangled her arms from his neck and began to jog backwards. "Alright. Goodbye, Alfred! I hope to see you in a few days."

And Alfred began the trek back to the apartment, wondering if Ivan would still be willing to make him coffee and why there was a slight warm tremor in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Cuba = Camiria

Chapter 4

Ivan's father had, throughout the years, told his son what was expected of him as an Alpha. One of those things was a mate, and there was no evidence to the contrary. You find someone you like, and you fuck them. Love was an afterthought, if you found yourself noticing the little things – but continuing the line? Your primary responsibility.

Ivan was one in a long line of Alphas that valued their high status. Were Ivan born in a different time, his seed may have been in twenty Omegas already. Little children with pale eyes would run about. As it happened, Ivan has not born in those times, and he wasn't born into the USSR, either, where he may have had up to three Omegas, and his service would be for the state – yet it always came back to furthering the species, in the end.

Yet despite growing up in a time with different mating rules, he still understood he was owed a few certain things in life. Sometimes he wasn't even sure why he rejected his offers so far. (And then he would remember beaten and bloody Omegas crying at his feet in the rice fields, which were always green in comparison to the dark red that would stain his uniform after they were unmoving and blue in his arms. Sometimes the image of his father beating the Omega that had birthed his older sister demanded attention; her hair would be falling out, and her skin would be more blue than white.) His instincts told him he needed someone to protect – and maybe he had done that, protecting Alfred from some nonexistent Alpha, or perhaps his sister. He hadn't been lying when he said Alfred was pretty. They enjoyed that, usually – big blue eyes to fill with tears, unblemished thighs to bruise, a voice they could make high and thin.

It was morning, and Ivan was fixing a full pot of coffee instead of half. Did Alfred even like coffee? He had waved off most of Ivan's offers of breakfast yesterday after the run, claiming a stomachache. (Ivan had felt like he had an upset stomach himself, watching Alfred come in sweaty and grinning.)

Ivan wasn't sure about fate or anything like it, but the thought of Alfred sent his mind spinning, and he couldn't help but think – an Omega unlike Omegas, with an Alpha struggling to escape a long line of Alphas that had taken to killing their Omegas after they felt they had been used enough. (Oh, he knew it wasn't that bad all around, and that most bonds were healthy. It was just that they weren't healthy enough, and far too many were edging on abuse.)

Alfred came stumbling into the kitchen in that moment, rubbing his eyes and yawning. (Yes, Ivan was some sort of protector. Hand him a sword and he would make a fine guardian angel.)

"Good morning," was all he said. "No run today?"

"Slept too late," Alfred grunted. "They're be people around."

(Warriors don't break oaths, however. He could do nothing but wait. He may be blueballed for the rest of his life, but at least he could cite honor in the case of suppressing instincts. In reminding oneself there was nothing greater than falling in love – thinking about that already, Ivan? – and that there was no need to be an animal in the 21st century.)

"Would you like some coffee?" Ivan asked.

Alfred perked up considerably at his words, and took a seat at the kitchen island. "God, yes."

Ivan quickly fixed and passed over a mug decorated with dancing Cheburashkas. "Sugar? Milk?"

"Yes please." Alfred was looking at the mug intently. "Who is this little guy?"

Ivan gave Alfred the sugar and the milk, poured himself another cup of black coffee, and said, "He's a character from a Russian children's television program. Cheburashka, his name is."

"He's a bear?"

"Well, he's something. He doesn't know what he is, exactly."

"He's adorable." Alfred began to dump large sugar cubes into his coffee. Ivan counted them – six, seven. Ten. He made a mental note to buy more sugar later on today.

Alfred noticed his staring and looked up guiltily. "Sorry."

Ivan merely smiled. "It's fine. You're just going to be very hyper soon."

"Yep," Alfred said. "But I'm behaved. I won't jump on your couch, I promise."

Ivan thought about what it would be like if he could lean across the counter to kiss Alfred, to taste the sugar. Was it Alfred himself or his scent that was causing such a reaction? He decided his train of thought wasn't helpful and focused instead on the reality in front of him. Alfred was still talking. "It's Sunday, right?"

"Correct."

"I'm going to see Matthew today, alright?"

"Of course," Ivan said. "Do you need a ride over? I'm heading out to lunch myself." If Arthur showed up.

"I'll take the subway, but thanks."

"You'll be fine?"

Alfred laughed a little. "Of course, big guy."

(And here he was, a defender to the one Omega who didn't really need it.)

"Alright. You can always call if you need anything."

There was a short silence, where Alfred looked at him as though he were about to speak, and Ivan's heart skipped. He cursed himself. What was he, some thirteen year old Omega just getting the hang of heats?

Eventually Alfred broke the flat, although warm, silence, and it occurred to Ivan he had been studied with deep interest in that moment.

"What's your favorite color?"

And Ivan, who had been tense without realizing he was tense, opened his mouth, and laughed.

(He was a good Russian man – a little of the old line, but mostly of the new. Uncharted – a lover, not a master.)

(Really.)

* * *

"How are you?" Matthew asked, as Alfred walked through the door.

"I'm fine," he replied. Then, "You made pancakes!"

"Well-"

"—Bro, you're the best." Alfred chucked off his shoes and engulfed his older brother in a hug.

Matthew hugged back heartily, his palms flat against his brother's upper back. "You smell like him," he said, making a face when they broke apart. "Grade A Alpha – Oh, look, my Alpha just gave me his underwear and workout shirts, I think I'd  _die_ without his scent on me-"

"Shut up," Alfred said jokingly, pushing Matthew back with a laugh. The Beta was one of the few people who could tease Alfred about mating without fear of being punched in the face.

Matthew laughed as well, and pushed his bangs from his eyes. The rest of his hair was in a ponytail; Francis hadn't gotten around to cutting it yet. "Seriously, though, how are you? You really do smell like the man."

"Nothing happened, don't worry. His scent sticks to  _everything_ ," Alfred complained.

"Yeah, well, yours does too."

"Must be a higher level thing."

"He didn't pounce you, though?"

"Nope. Still got the v-card intact, bro."

"Arthur was totally convinced you would be pounced. He freaked me out."

"I could have fought him off, not that he's going to pounce anyway." Alfred grinned. "His place is nice, though. I mean – damn. His status must pay well."

"That's yours now, too. Technically."

"Technically." Alfred sidestepped his brother to walk into the kitchen. He took out a plate and tipped the pancake dish so a few slid onto his own. Matthew followed him and grabbed some pancakes quickly, as his brother had a tendency to forget more than one person was at the table.

"What, does he not feed you?"

"He actually made coffee and eggs," Alfred said, as he upended the syrup bottle over his food. "Only it had spinach in it. Was a bit weird."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. Protein?" Alfred spoke with his mouth full. His brother made good pancakes; Alfred often wondered if that was the only thing the Beta could cook.

"But you know, I've been so worried to say things to him. Well, not worried, but he's imposing. Even drinking coffee in his pajamas. It sort of sucks."

"Well, that comes with being an Omega. You feeling that, I mean."

"Yeah. Sucks though."

"I'm sure Ivan would rather you do talk to him, though. Again, he didn't seem like bad guy."

"Oh, no, I don't think so either. He's a bit boring, but whatever. Definitely very straight-line, although some of his opinions seem liberal." Alfred shrugged. "I asked him for his favorite color – was totally prepared to make a communism joke if he said red, but he said blue."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's Russian and all." Alfred dropped his eyes. "But I mean – I don't know, maybe the guy has always liked the color because of the sky or some shit. Although he was looking right at me when he said it."

"If he does pounce you-"

"He won't," Alfred said. There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Mom's demanding she meets him, Al."

Alfred groaned. "She's serious about that? Why?"

"Because she wants to know who her darling little Omega has given himself to."

"But I haven't given myself-"

"—She doesn't know that. And you have, in a way."

"Yeah, but not in the way she thinks. What does she want, anyhow? To give me a cake? Congrats on finding a mate? Welcome to society? Think of all the sex you'll have!"

Matthew shook his head, laughing. "Relax. She just wants to talk with him for a bit. Dad does too."

"No. I don't need that."

"Al, be reasonable. You're their youngest. You've suddenly announced you've mated with this guy they've never had the chance to approve of. If I didn't know the whole story I'd be curious to see him too."

Alfred sighed heavily. "Look, I don't even know if Ivan will want to go."

"It's in a week, about. I'm going with Camiria."

"You're still dating her?" Alfred puffed out his cheeks; made a face.

"Yes, and you can't be mean to her."

"I'm not mean to her," Alfred grumbled.

"I'm serious. I think she might be the one."

Alfred's head shot up; Matthew was grinning self-consciously.

"I might ask her to mate soon. I love her. And I can ask her to move in now that you're with Ivan. Our careers are set so we can provide for each other and for children if we decide to apply for them."

"Oh, so I was the only thing holding you back?"

"What? No, Alfred, I didn't mean anything like that."

"God forbid your poor Omega of a brother stay any longer, blocking you from your important Beta life."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Matthew leaned back in his chair.

"What's so special about her, anyway?" Alfred spat out. "What makes her better than any other Betas you've dated?"

"She's a wonderful woman. She's…indescribable. I love her." When Matthew spoke, his voice was quiet.

Alfred stood, the chair skidding back roughly. "I've got to go. Tell mom I'll be at her stupid dinner. I'll bring Ivan."

"Isn't this a bit immature?"

Alfred exhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair. "I just – why did you have to be born the Beta? Why you and not me?"

Matthew's whole body softened; he stood and stepped towards his brother. "It's just by chance. Genetics."

"Yeah, but that determines  _everything_." Alfred was aware he was whining, but he didn't care. "You're the one who can date, who can have a real job, a real life – all because a different sperm and egg made you. It's completely unfair."

"I know.  _I know._  But yelling at me isn't going to change anything, okay? I can't snap my fingers and make the world different."

Alfred turned, shoulders slumped, and went to retrieve his shoes. "Yeah."

"And hey, look – at least you won't be pounced." Matthew hesitated before continuing. "But Alfred? A little sex won't harm you. It'll probably be healthier. You'll be regulated better."

"I know." Did even his brother honestly think sex was the most important thing he wanted out of another person?

"There's not really much to gain from abstinence. Except blueballs."

Alfred laughed hollowly. "Well, there's dignity."

"I hardly doubt you'd lose-"

"—You're not an Omega, Matt, okay? You're not." Alfred walked to the door. "Look, I appreciate you trying to help and all, but you're not an Omega. You don't walk down the street with people looking at you like you're a piece of meat. You don't have to deal with urges to spread your legs and beg. You don't, okay? It's embarrassing enough to think about, without it actually coming true on a daily basis."

Matthew frowned sympathetically. "People should stop gawking at you in the street, now. Since Ivan's scent will be all over you they'll assume you're taken, and it's frowned upon to steal another Alpha's Omega. But Alfred…I can't imagine it's really that bad. Not every Omega is treated like a sex slave. Mom and dad have a healthy relationship."

"You're right. Most people report having healthy relationships. It's just that the definition of healthy can be defined as being okay with your Alpha beating you on the basis of him needing an outlet for his aggression. Even with all the programs and medicines they have."

Matthew didn't respond. He looked stricken, even though he had heard this before, and Alfred took a savage pleasure in continuing. "I saw a couple come out of Arthur's practice the other day, and the Alpha was pushing around his mate. I jumped in and kicked the man to the ground, but when I finished up, the Omega told me to get away from him. Her arms were covered with bruises. People accept that, Mattie."

Matthew pushed up his glasses and swept aside his bangs. "Then all the more, stay safe."

Alfred opened the door to his brother's apartment, feeling a strange wash of emotion. He had never possessed the ability to stay angry with his brother for long. "I will. Thanks…and sorry. I'll talk to you later. Tell Arthur to text me."

Matthew waved as he left. Sometimes the Beta thought Alfred should have been born the higher type. He was louder and more confident in himself than Matthew had ever been, although he did feel stirrings of aggression from time to time. Although honestly – and this was very selfish, he knew, but he couldn't help it – he knew he wouldn't give up his type for anything.

* * *

When Alfred left Matthew's house he saw the time. Ivan would definitely still be out, so he walked down the streets purposelessly, keeping his head down. It was mid-afternoon on a Sunday and the city was alive with tourists, employees on lunch hour, messengers, street vendors. The buildings rose tall and unyielding above even the proudest Alpha's head, the more modern glass ones reflecting light off of the bay in a dizzying arc of color. In this part of the city the air was so thick with scents – of Alpha and Omega choking each other, and Beta passing through unnoticed, as well as the smells of cooking food and the salt from the ocean – that it was hard to focus.

Curiosity eventually got to him; he sniffed at his sleeve. There was a mix of his own bright scent and that clean clothes smell, but also of Ivan's scent. It  _was_  rather good, Alfred had to admit.

"Fucking sniffer!" Alfred heard from behind him. He ground his teeth and dropped his arm, increasing his pace. Sniffer, an Omega – generally male – who was so obsessed with his mate he smelled his clothes for vestiges of scent.

Perhaps it would just be better to go home. His stomach twanged unhappily as he tried to remember which subway route stopped closest to the apartment.

* * *

_Leon thought briefly of Belladonna – of her scent and of her breasts, small and white in his hands – and jerked his head to the side, once._

_Moscow was a city, and it slept like a huge beast, now, in the early morning. Made of pipes and brick. Metal and glass. He had stepped out onto the sidewalk while she was sleeping, and he could sense she was still sleeping, her pale hair fanned out on the pillow. When she woke she might proudly show the bruises he gave her, to the women on the stairs, and to the patrons of the grocery, while she restocked cigarettes and hummed a war song. He gave these to me out of love, she would say. He just loves me so much._

_She was brainwashed, Leon realized angrily. She was a brainwashed young woman, and nothing he could do would wake her. And yet – who could say he wasn't brainwashed too? Hurting her like that. Making her cry like that._

* * *

"Arthur," Ivan greeted, as the man sat down. "I thought perhaps you weren't coming."

"I'm here," the Alpha replied shortly. "And cut the pleasantries. They're not needed."

"How are you?" Ivan continued.

"Fine… And you?" Arthur's breeding caught up, just as Ivan remembered. They sat against a window in a nondescript diner, where the menus were laminated and old Omega women served coffee all day long. Meanwhile, their mates complained about frying eggs past noon, and at the moment, some cheesy old song drifted through the air –  _Oh why won't you mate/ why won't you mate/ with me?/I've been waiting forever for you/baaaby…_

"Excellent, thank you," Ivan said.

"From what?" Arthur said, aggressively. "From pouncing Alfred?"

Ivan almost smiled; Arthur could be seventeen again, fierce as a terrier like always, in his mind's eye. If this were a movie both he and Arthur would be interested Alphas, and a traditional duel might take place, fighting not just for the Omega but for honor of the family line, both past and future. "I didn't pounce him, Arthur. I'm shocked you would think that low of me."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking for trust you revoked a long time ago," Ivan said. "Rightly, I might add."

Arthur barked out a laugh. "What, are you apologizing?"

"Why, Arthur, how could I not?"

"I'm not here to reconstruct the past, Braginsky."

"Not even a little bit? But it's been so long."

"You could have traveled to Saturn and I still wouldn't be interested in what you've done with your life. I want to talk about Alfred."

Ivan sighed. Maybe he hadn't expected anything better, but he would have liked to hear something about the man he had once woken up with. Arthur was certainly right in his distrust – Ivan hardly trusted himself, some days (vile, he was) – but all the same, this man was not seventeen anymore, and Ivan was not eighteen. He was twenty one, with a career, and Ivan himself was a veteran. What if they had stuck together? What would be different?

"Alright," Ivan replied; he suddenly felt an upsurge of emotion with clear thought about the Omega. "Again, I didn't pounce him. I'm not going to. Rapist is a label I have no want for. I am a soldier and a police officer. I help people. And currently I am helping Alfred."

"How is it that you are suddenly so selfless? I thought you only care about yourself when it matters most," Arthur said acidly.

Ivan closed his eyes briefly. "Are you going to continue making this conversation difficult, Arthur? Alfred is against a society that would have continued to put him down – as am I, and as are you. You know this. How am I suddenly so selfless? I remember you and I once talked about entering the army together."

Something went taut in Arthur's face. "You make it sound like he had no choice."

"Against the entire society? No."

"You're taking away more than if he had just stayed where he was."

"I'm not," Ivan said. "I'm not saying everything will magically be fine, but all the same, he would have kept on going until he was dead or in some other terrible state. You're his best friend, so you tell me if my judgment is correct: Alfred is a fighter."

"Yes," Arthur breathed, "he is. A bit stupid, a bit thick, but someone that wouldn't go down easily." Arthur looked at the menu lying flat against the scratched tabletop, nudged against the sugar and the ketchup, and drew in a breath. "Now, you're the cop, so tell me how it would have been, had Alfred refused…your help. I know he wouldn't have gotten away without some sort of consequence so close to his 20th birthday."

"You caught onto that. Did he?"

"Yes. He thought his crime deserved a harder punishment than he got."

Ivan nearly twitched – Alfred thought his offer to be a punishment? Were those his words or Arthur's? "Given his record? Undoubtedly. He would have been given off to an Alpha. Not one like me, either. The man or woman would have been cruel, or bitter. They may have abused him somehow. Once someone is mated the state doesn't really care, you know. The Alpha may have been under specific instructions to make him into the state version of the Omega, given the strength of his defiance. Society functions better when everyone plays their part."

"How would they have done it?"

Ivan gave Arthur a steely look. "Come on, Arthur. You already know how they do it. An Alpha they might jail or give an Omega, and then just let instincts take over. A Beta they can jail, or make them attend programs to help them find a mate. An Omega, surround them with pheromones so they can't think straight. Fuck them until they cry or pass out. Forbid them to leave their Alpha's side, and eventually they won't want to leave, most find."

"And how do I know you aren't going to do that to Alfred?"

It was a fair question, and Ivan paused. He blinked as he met Arthur's gaze. "Alfred is a decent judge of character. There are plenty of reasons why. You know most of them; they haven't changed. I can't do much about my scent being around him, but I'm not going to hold him back. I'm not going to rape him. I'm not going to brainwash him by exploiting his instincts."

"But you weren't perfect, I recall. And now, suddenly, a mate?"

"Someone who caught my eye."

"But why? You sound like you're about to screw him."

"My instincts helped me out. I still don't like them, by the way. And I don't want it to sound like I just thought he would be a nice face to come home to, because that isn't the reason." Ivan drummed his fingers on the table, thumb hitting the handle of his neglected coffee mug. "I'm not my father, first off. I don't like how our society is set up – you know that. And I don't like when people are disrespected."

Arthur snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."

"I'm constantly reconsidering everything, Arthur. I'm not the same man I was, and you're not either, I'm sure."

"But how could you tell Alfred was what you were looking for? And don't deny there was a sexual element in play when you asked if he would like to be assigned to you instead of someone else."

"Who says I was looking?"

"You've always wanted a mate."

"Point conceded. There was a sexual element, sure. But might you consider a romantic one as well? Alfred holds himself differently from everyone else, no matter the type. I told you already he's a fighter. He may not be able to expel his Omega genes from everything, but he's trying and you can tell. It would have been a shame to break that."

"But you do want him." Arthur's voice was thin but strong.

"I just told you that. I won't deny his attractiveness. But I'm not going to become another government success story. You're worried I want to fuck him to pieces, to hit him and shout at him. I don't blame you for being worried. You care about him. But I simply liked him, Arthur. From the moment I saw him. Do you remember that morning when we were smoking, and talking about tattoos? How I said I wanted to fall in love, and you said higher level Alphas don't feel enough for it? Well, I want it – and I'm going to have it."

"With him?" Arthur brought up a hand to bite at his thumbnail. "He likes you," the Alpha added in a rush, tacked on quickly as though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to say it.

"Really?" Ivan formed the question while his stomach swooped down sharply.

"Yes. He thinks you're a bit different. I'm still not convinced on just how different you've stayed-"

"—I'm the same as I was -"

"-And I am still unconvinced you won't pounce him."

"Please, Arthur."

Arthur hesitated before speaking; Ivan had said those very same words once or twice before, years ago. "…You had better not. If anything like that were to happen to him…" The space behind Arthur's eyes burned.

For a brief moment Ivan imagined picking Alfred up and feeling the squeeze of the Omega's thighs on either side of his body while he pressed their lips together, Alfred leaning his head back, boneless, mewling. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought, so long as there was no hint of fear in Alfred's eyes. "I am not going to take advantage of him, I promise you."

Finally something cleared in Arthur, and the man's posture relaxed. "Good."

As if sensing a break in the conversation one of the waitresses shuffled over, topping Ivan's barely drunk coffee while smiling over at Arthur. The man made an arresting figure, with those verdant eyes and the sharp angles of his body. Omegas past menopause tended to be more vocal, content in knowing their due to society was done, and this woman was of an older generation anyway; she had nothing to lose or gain by flirting with the young Alphas that came into her mate's diner. For Omegas she would act like a mother, and it suited her lumpy frame. She had once been a pretty young woman, and maybe she had birthed ten children, being of a time with no rules in that regard. Ivan was suddenly caught up wondering about her life, and he nearly missed her speak.

"Oh dear, a police officer and a doctor! Aren't you both just the most darling picture? I must say, your mates are two lucky young dears." She gave a wider smile, continuing to put more attention on Arthur. Ivan looked on in amusement – would she still be doing that if she knew the man was mated to another Alpha?

"Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"Um, a tea, thank you," Arthur said, smiling politely. She nodded and moved onto the next table, not bothering to write his order down.

"Alfred told me you went through with it," Ivan said. "Mating to another Alpha."

Arthur stiffened again. "Yes. And how is that your business?"

Ivan knew he was touching upon a nerve with his inquiry – understandably – and a little wash of guilt went through him. He kept a blank look on his face, however, as he replied, "I merely wanted to congratulate you. I hope you and Francis are happy together."

Arthur bit at his nail once more. "Thank you," he said shortly. "We've been mated for a few years now. It has been working out…fine."

Ivan inclined his head. "Tell Francis I hope he's been well."

Arthur tilted his head to the side and simply looked at Ivan for a long moment. "Tell me, did you ever finish?"

Ivan, slightly startled by the abrupt change in conversation, asked, "Finish what?"

"Your novel," Arthur asked. "With Leon and Belladonna."

"Oh," the other said. "No, I haven't."

"You've been working on it for all this time?" Arthur sounded surprised.

"Well, I couldn't really do that much while in China." Ivan defended himself with a slight edge to his voice. "I'm hoping to finish revising by the end of the year."

"I'll bet your word choice is still atrocious."

"It's nice to know you still think so highly of my work," Ivan bit back. He ran a hand through his hair jerkily. For a moment it seemed like they were back at the university, arguing the on emerald lawns of the school while they walked to class. He shook his head slightly. Some things were better off forgotten.

* * *

Sunday night slid by without incident. Alfred and Ivan stayed a respectful distance from the other, coming together only at dinner or random instances in the hallway. Ivan worked on his novel, cat curled in his lap, and Alfred sat in his room, fiddling with guitar strings. The next day they drifted off to work, Ivan in his dark blue uniform, which made a striking contrast with his light skin and hair. Alfred, earlier, had found himself thinking about it on the subway. He hadn't reprimanded himself for it – Ivan was even carrying a gun.

The Alpha had said something about a late shift on the way out the door. Alfred could hardly contain his relief; he hadn't been sure what to say to Ivan about Lili and her group. Now, hours later, he was staring at himself in the mirror nervously. Was this a formal event? Would a t-shirt and jeans be enough? Normally he felt comfortable jumping into any sort of social situation, but he had no idea what to expect for this, except perhaps that the people attending would likeminded.

He decided the outfit he had on would be enough and picked up the house key Ivan had given him yesterday. He texted the man just in case: _going out with Arthur_. Maybe they wouldn't even see each other tonight. Each would let himself in and walk quietly to his bedroom, just in case the other was sleeping.

Alfred waved goodbye to Fyodor, who blinked at him slowly, and hurried out into the street. He was relieved the address wasn't that far away – just a few blocks. He could walk in the nippy night air and try to gather his thoughts.

He bounced, feeling excited despite his apprehension. He might be finding the only people in the whole city that felt the same as him. Lili would be there. Alfred had realized despite only meeting her once he missed her. She was beautiful and she must have had offers, already, from interested Alphas. He wondered if she had turned them down because she wanted to keep her freedom too.

At the correct building he stole up quietly. The apartment was on the third floor. Everything was a warm brown and it smelled like cleaning products. It was a nice complex, similar to Ivan's in design. Alfred's palms were sweating as he knocked on the door of the correct apartment; he tried to wipe them off on his jeans. There was music playing inside, he could hear the reassuring thump of the bass.

After a minute the door opened, and Alfred saw Lili, her hair still tied up with a ribbon, was the one to admit him. She wore a pretty dress with small, barely there heels. In that moment she looked so little, her eyes like liquid as she launched herself forward to hug him.

He caught her warm body for the second time, the breath knocked out of him. "Um…hello?"

"I'm so glad you actually went through with it and came," she replied, letting him go. "I was afraid you would bail."

"Of course not," Alfred said, following her into the apartment. "I've been looking forward to it ever since you asked me."

She looked back at him with a dazzling smile and led him further into the apartment. There was a small group of people sitting at the couches and chairs arranged in a circle around the living room. Alfred hesitated slightly before walking into the group, and at that moment the only other woman looked up.

She hurried towards him in much higher heels, a moss green dress clinging to her skin tightly. Alfred's eyes widened in recognition, his stomach suddenly flopping, and was taken by surprise when the Alpha hugged him tightly. "Oh, Alfred!" she said. "I've  _so_  been looking forward to meeting you!"

"Um," Alfred said, because  _Elizabeta fucking_ _Héderváry_ was embracing him; her scent was strong but much warmer than Ivan's, it reminded him of cinnamon and apples -

"What an adorable young man you are! Lili told me all about you but I really wasn't expecting you to be this handsome," Elizabeta continued, releasing Alfred after one final squeeze. She patted her curly hair back into place and grinned at him.

"Thanks," Alfred said meekly. He knew already she was a higher level Alpha, similar to Ivan in status, but she was far from imposing. He wondered if it was because she was relaxed and he felt a smile bubble to his lips; his shock couldn't quench his happiness at finding she was as nice as he thought. "You never told me Elizabeta would be here," he added, looking over to Lili accusatorily.

She giggled. "I thought I would surprise you," she replied. "Besides, these meetings are sort of secret."

As they spoke another knock came at the door and Elizabeta hurried through the kitchen to open it. While her body curved against the doorframe she said to the newcomer, "Why, Mr. Braginsky, are you finally here to arrest me?"

Alfred's head shot up to look at the scene; Lili did the same, although she continued to smile while Alfred's heart began to race. In the doorway was Ivan, one hand on his hip near his gun. His uniform looked black against the contrast of the light in the hallway with the dimmed atmosphere inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ms. Héderváry, you know when that day comes I'll need to bring the entire force," Ivan replied, and he caught the woman against him when she rocked herself forward into a hug. "I brought you vodka and cupcakes. Is that acceptable?"

Elizabeta straightened and let him inside. "How are you?"

Ivan's lips quirked up just slightly. "Need I relay our last conversation once more?"

Elizabeta grinned and took the bag he was holding. "Everyone but Gil's here," she said, "but we made up the difference."

Ivan unbuckled his holster, set it on the kitchen table, and, with a look of curiosity, peeked into the living room.

When Alfred and Ivan's eyes met the Omega flushed and looked down, confused and apprehensive. He felt Ivan walk up to him and was unsurprised when the man forced his chin up, so they were nearly level once more. "I thought you were drinking with Arthur."

"And I thought you were working," Alfred managed to say. His eyes flickered downward again; Ivan's scent was strong this close. He realized they had both been keeping secrets, and it brought into focus the fact not even a week had passed with them knowing each other.

"No, no, don't do that," the Alpha murmured.

"It's a little hard not to when you're standing like this," came the reply, so Ivan clapped him on the back and took a step away.

Alfred peeked up his eyes again, sweeping his hair from his face. Ivan was frowning at Lili. "Alright, tell me what you did."

"Why must you always accuse me of wrongdoing?" Lili exclaimed with a fake air of drama, throwing back her head. She gave the man a smile. "I met him while running and recognized his scent on you. So I just did what you would have done eventually: invited him to come. And it worked!"

"What?" Alfred said. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Lili shrugged. "It seemed more fun to watch your reactions."

Elizabeta appeared behind Alfred and wrapped her arms around him. "And isn't he the cutest thing? You chose well, Ivan."

Ivan shook his head and laughed. "You girls are truly devious. I hardly know why I put up with you."

"Oh, you love us," Lili said airily.

Ivan bopped her on the nose – she wrinkled it as she tried to bite his finger - and turned back to his housemate. "Alfred, this is completely secret. It's not that I'm unhappy you're here – I'm actually very happy, as I had been unsure of how to explain this – but these meetings are increasingly…frowned upon."

Alfred looked between his companions with a quizzical expression behind his glasses. "But when I asked if you knew Elizabeta the other day, it sounded like you hated her!"

"Well, officially, I detest her and want her arrested," Ivan said. "Unofficially, she's one of my dearest friends." He leaned back onto his heels; crossed his arms. "Tone it down for a bit, will you? They were all up in arms about Friday's broadcast," he added, giving Elizabeta a stern look.

His fellow Alpha made a face and huffed, "Fine."

"But wait, I don't understand why you didn't just tell me that before," Alfred insisted.

"I was shocked, to be honest. I didn't know you even knew who she was."

"Hey, I'm famous," Elizabeta said, continuing to cling to the Omega.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Not that famous, thankfully."

Elizabeta gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I will be eventually. And for now, you bought cupcakes and we have alcohol so everyone can get drunk and fat."

"So these are your friends?" Alfred said, gesturing to the room, trying to stay focused on Ivan despite the contact with another Alpha (no matter how motherly her scent was).

"Yes," Ivan replied.

"Huh. I never really imagined you having them."

"What?"

"Like, I don't know, I thought you would be one of those people that just doesn't go out and increasingly buys more cats until their whole house is full of them."

Ivan looked at Alfred with a single raised eyebrow. "I have one cat. And several friends."

"And now Alfred!" Elizabeta added, speaking over the Omega's shoulder. Her breath tickled the fine hairs of his neck. "He's such a dear. I love him already."

Ivan gave her an amused look. "I've never seen you so smitten so quickly."

"I'm not smitten." Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "I'm happy  _you're_  smitten."

Alfred felt his face grow warm once more – Lili caught his eye with a smile – and he hoped that perhaps the lighting was too low to tell.

Ivan set a reserved smile on his face and leaned in to muss up Alfred's hair. (Alfred dazedly realized two Alphas touching him at the same time was a new record for him, and he found he was very glad it was these two particular people.) The police officer rolled back his shoulders, and when he looked at Alfred directly, there was something soft in his eyes the Omega couldn't quite identify.

"I hope you like vodka, Alfred."

"Um," Alfred said. "I've never…drunk alcohol before."

Elizabeta released him with a squeal. "Oh, the poor baby! How old did you say he was again? We definitely need to get him drunk now!"

"I'm 19," Alfred replied.

Elizabeta was about to respond to that when she was interrupted by a crescendo from the group on the other side of the room, which had gone unnoticed until this moment. Alfred turned; he counted four people holding wine glasses leaning in towards a coffee table.

"I simply cannot fathom why you found the play interesting," a man seated stiffly on the couch was saying. His body draped, delicate, over the sofa cushions, and his dark hair was slicked back carefully. "It was the very worst kind of love story. Completely shallow."

Alfred watched his arm lazily swing his glass around and around. The red wine reminded him of blood. It was fairly clear the man was an Omega, although Alfred was pleased to note his stature was taller than was normal.

"But it was sweet!" came a reply from another Omega, who was sitting in the lap of the man who must have been his mate. His nutmeg colored hair was gelled hapzardly into spikes, and a synthetic cigarette steamed between his fingers. "Sometimes it does happen like that. They were clearly meant to be together."

"Shallow," the other retorted. "A complete waste of an afternoon."

Lili jumped into the conversation. "I agree with Feli. I liked it well enough."

The Omega named Feli turned and beamed at her. "See? It was a good play!" His bright eyes took in the scene on the other side of the room, lighting upon Alfred. "Oh, and you must be Alfred!"

Alfred sent the man a smile and he tumbled off his mate's lap. He pulled Alfred into a hug. "Oh, I've been looking forward to meeting you! Ivan's seemed so happy about it, so I'm glad you could make it and let us assess you for ourselves! How are you? I'm Feliciano, by the way."

Alfred hugged back – what was it about this group and touching? – and said, "I'm fine, thank you…Feli?"

"Feli's fine," the other Omega gushed. He was small and compact, as Omegas tended to be. Up close, Alfred saw a lattice of tattoos on his wrists. "What a good choice. You seem so sweet!"

Feliciano stepped back and gestured to the man on the couch. "That's Roderich. And the guy in the other chair" – he pointed to a thin man who was watching the scene silently; he looked like Lili – "is Vash. Lili's brother, in case you didn't know. And this is Ludwig!"

The man whose lap Feliciano had been sitting in gave a short nod. He was dressed in a similar uniform to Ivan's, and recognition dawned upon Alfred. "You came to the abortion clinic the other day! Ivan called you in."

"Yes, I was there," Ludwig replied. He drifted his eyes up and down Alfred, lingering on the face. He was smoking as well, and the blue lit end waxed and waned in tandem with his mate's.

"Where's Gilbert?" Ivan asked.

"He had a shift tonight," Roderich replied quickly. "Thank goodness, too – we'll be able to have some peace for once."

Ivan walked over to the man and flopped beside him, setting his feet on the coffee table. "You'll tell him I want to speak with him?"

"No shoes on the table," the man named Vash said sternly.

Ivan kicked off his shoes and put his socked feet – both white and pristine – back where they had been.

"Of course," Roderich said, retreating to the opposite end of the couch and tucking his legs beneath his body neatly.

"Hey, Alfred," Lili said, "sit, come on." She dragged him to a set of low slung chairs and offered him one. Alfred sat, feeling somewhat awkward, and looked around at the small party. Ivan was studying him. He pulled at his shirt seam and drew a line across his lower lip with his teeth.

A moment later Elizabeta came back with a few shot glasses and what Ivan brought with him. She kicked off her heels and collapsed next to him. "Alright, budge up."

"Hey," both Roderich and Ivan protested, although Ivan got the worse end of the deal, as Elizabeta laid her legs across his lap.

As she poured vodka shots she said lazily, "Oh come on. What, do you want me to sit with Alfred?"

"No," Ivan said, and she laughed, arching her feet.

"Exactly. Here, take a shot. Did you buy red velvet cupcakes?"

"Of course," Ivan said, accepting the glass and downing the liquid in one go. "Have I ever forgotten?"

"Thank you!" Lili exclaimed, with a little clap of her hands. Alfred looked over to her.

"You like cream cheese?"

"Yes, and these are the absolute best. I mean, the shop's in the next borough, but Ivan's very nice, generally, and goes to buy them anyway."

Alfred wanted to shake his head; he hadn't really thought of Ivan as a full individual until now, despite being in his house. This was a different side of him, beyond work and awkward first meetings. Relaxed, he was, and Alfred ran tentative thoughts about how he tickled Elizabeta's feet, and how he tilted back his head to speak with Vash. How he laughed so hard he wheezed when Feliciano gave the punch line to a joke. How warm his skin was when their fingers brushed in passing vodka shots.

Alfred, as it turned out, liked white chocolate cupcakes just as much as he liked vodka. The room budged up fuzzily as they talked and talked. After awhile the conversation was still light. Ivan and Ludwig laughed over the stupidity of the bank robber they arrested earlier in the week, Lili teased Roderich until he threatened to take her to another opera, and Vash discovered he and Alfred both had jobs that involved sports.

"You should check out our team," Vash suggested. He had finally taken a drink himself; this was his home, after all. "I don't know if they would let you on, but maybe you could try out, at least."

"That sounds awesome," Alfred said, "although I've never played soccer at a competitive level. I'm more of a runner."

"Football is easy enough to handle with the right mindset," the Alpha replied. "Isn't it, Lili?"

Lili broke off her conversation with Elizabeta to answer. "Oh, yes!"

"And also," Vash continued, "do you run on a regular basis?"

"Yep," Alfred said.

"…Would you mind running with Lili? I understand you were out at the same time a few days ago." The man gave his sister a look. "I would feel much more comfortable with her activity if she had someone there to watch over her."

"I keep trying to tell Vash he shouldn't worry," Lili told Alfred.

"He does have reason to worry," Elizabeta said. "Right, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded. "I was even irrationally worried for you, Alfred, until I remembered just how big you are. But as for Lili…"

Lili sighed. "Alright, Alfred. Will you run with me?"

"Only if you want to," the Omega replied.

Lili leaned in and covered his hand with her smaller one. "I do."

"Thank you," Vash said. He smoothed out his shirt and ran a hand down his neat ponytail. The blond hair was the exact same shade as his sister's, and both of them bound it with ribbons. When he moved, Alfred noticed a slash through the circle tattoo on his wrist. Where was his mate?

"Speaking of which, sort of, they increased the amount of sterilizations," Elizabeta said. "Apparently New York is just overrun by people. I hope your sister gets her permit soon, Ivan, because they might ask her to go through with the procedure instead."

Ivan shrugged. "They wouldn't do that to a Braginsky. My father would fly in from Russia to protest, even if he hates her. He just wants grandchildren to continue the line."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate her."

"Elizabeta, we have this argument at least once a week," Ivan replied lightly. "My father didn't like the fact his firstborn was an Omega. He decided to beat the Omega that had birthed her, and he chose someone else for his next shot at children. That Omega gave him Alphas – me and my sister. But he always disliked Kat because it was guaranteed she would need someone else. Omega children aren't something to be proud of in other places around the world. I can't even tell you how many unwanted Omega babies I saw in China."

Alfred stared. "Are you being serious?"

Ivan nodded. "But it would be shameful to him if he cut her off completely. So he would protest. She'll be able to have children."

"Alright, but what about any of these Omegas here?" Elizabeta said. "Wouldn't it be painful if-"

"—What has made you think I want children?" Roderich said incredulously.

"I was saying this in a hypothetical context, but you should talk to Gilbert about that," Elizabeta replied with a sniff. "The point is every time they sterilize someone, they are hurting a whole group of people. Mate, friends, family…"

"I don't agree with the sterilizations but the population is rather high," Ivan mused. "What would you rather happen – they shoot some people? Bomb a country?"

"Of course not! I just-"

"—Don't talk about this on your show," Ludwig said. "Please, not this week. You'll be slaughtered by the media."

"Stupid government backed television networks," Elizabeta muttered. "I'll flee when they want to arrest me, don't worry. America isn't my country."

"You said the same of Hungary, despite being raised there," Ivan said.

"Well, maybe I don't have a country."

"Russia is still my country, even though I have left it."

"You'll probably go back to it now, way that you're talking."

Ivan pinched Elizabeta's leg. "Yes, I will. At my father's funeral, and when I sell his estate."

Elizabeta jerked her ankle and laughed. "Oh, goodness. How cheerful."

And in that moment, Alfred realized he liked his company. Even talking about sterilizations, they were loud and a little silly, but they were comfortable, as though he had known them for ages, not only a few hours. It set something spinning in his chest; good friends were often hard things to find.

And amid the candlelight and alcohol warmth, Ivan looked handsome. He refused to dwell on the man's words, or any of the conversation, really, but he could admire the hollow of his throat. The scars looked like spider webs.

* * *

"You're happy, yes?" Elizabeta asked Ivan. They were in the kitchen under the guise of bringing out more alcohol.

"Yes, I am, like every other time you've asked," Ivan said good naturedly.

"Do you think you'll actually get romantically involved?"

"I hope so."

Elizabeta gave Ivan a small, secretive smile. "I hope so too. He seems like such a good man."

"But in the meantime, you should ask out Lili."

Elizabeta shook her head immediately. "You know that's not a good idea!"

"Why do you keep saying that? I think you two would make a very good match. You would care for her well."

"Vash would kill me if I tried that," Elizabeta said. She sighed. "I can't. I want to, but I can't. Too many things could go wrong."

"But you've liked her since-"

"—I've liked her since her heats started, Ivan. Yeah, that's not creepy at all."

"You didn't want to pounce her then."

"No, I didn't. But still. She wouldn't want to mate with me anyway."

"You don't see the way she looks at you?"

Elizabeta gave a nervous toss of her hair. "I'm going to end up dead or a public enemy anyway, so what's the point?"

"The point is you'll be happy. Which is what you just asked me."

"She'll be happier if we don't go down that road," Elizabeta said firmly. "Stop trying to convince me. I love her, but she would be happier finding an Alpha that doesn't have anything near the life I've chosen."

Elizabeta looked at the ceiling fan, ignoring Ivan's pleading look, and reminded herself to breathe. She was 24 and he was 23, yet both of them were, in reality, young and quite scared of the fact they were higher level Alphas. After all, they could contain themselves for only so long. Everyone crumbled in the end, when faced with thousands of years of instincts.

* * *

"So Ludwig and Feliciano are mated, right?" Alfred asked. The sky was a smooth ceiling above their heads as he and Ivan walked home from Vash's apartment. They bumped shoulders while they walked, hands in their pockets, although Alfred's gait was a little more unsteady than Ivan's. He wasn't drunk, exactly, but his entire body felt that prickly type of warmth that came with alcohol. The vodka had kissed his mouth and bled through to his stomach; it made everything worn, like a blurred camera shot.

"Yep," Ivan replied. His hand touched Alfred's forearm, although it was merely a little brush. "They've been mated for awhile."

"They're not-"

"—They love each other, and they respect each other," Ivan said, and his voice was sharper than intended.

Alfred gave him a look, as though he wasn't sure whether to inquire further, but Ivan merely shook his head. "Alright…so Vash and Lili are brother and sister?"

"Vash takes care of Lili because she's unmated. They are very close," came the reply. Someone yelled a slur out of a window towards the street, and there was the sound of a bottle breaking. All amongst this, the buildings stood on tip-toes to watch the stars through the smog, and cars moved swiftly like panthers on the pavement.

"Vash isn't mated Or, with that slash…?"

"He was mated," Ivan corrected, looking up and wishing he had asked Feliciano for a synthetic cigarette. You could still buy the real ones in China, or Cuba. All the places that needed U.N. peacekeeping assistance. But in the United States they were illegal, and while the replacements were light and reusable and lit up different colors at the end, they didn't drop ash on the ground.

"Ah," was all Alfred said, and his voice even there was hesitant.

"I'll tell you about it when I can think straight," Ivan said, even though he only had one bottle (a shared one, at that) of drink, because to truly become drunk would mean a hangover during the long line of meetings the next day. Ivan almost wished he was drunk, if only so he could kiss Alfred and make it look like an accident. He had been thinking about that action far too often. It would come true unless he stopped obsessing, because then where would he be?

"Roderich?"

"Did you like him?"

"He's an Omega." Alfred wasn't really that drunk either, for Ivan had kept Elizabeta at bay (he wasn't in the mood for early morning vomiting episodes), but all the same, the younger man was leaning on his shoulder. Progress. Ivan quickly shook the thought out of his mind. Progress it would be, indeed, until Alfred pushed him away.

(Oh  _no._ )

"Doesn't really seem like one, though." Ivan looked at Alfred sideways. "He's tall, like you, for one thing. His mate's a Beta. A higher level one, granted, but still."

"He seemed cool."

"Good."

"And Elizabeta. Who you don't hate. Um."

"Indeed."

Alfred shook his head. "She was-"

"—All over you?" Ivan finished quickly. "I can tone her down if you-"

"—Nah, that was fine," Alfred said. "I was actually just going to say she's really great. It's nice you don't hate her, because sometimes I think I'm half in love with her. Or with the things she says, at least."

"She's a very smart lady."

"And you seem very nice, with her."

"Of course. That's what happens when you've known someone for ages."

"Ages?"

"She was a pen-pal. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Aw, come on, let sometime be now."

Ivan swiped a hand through his hair. He yawned. "I think I might fall into the gutter - I'm so tired."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be writing at 3 in the morning."

"How do you know about that?"

"Fyodor came into my room last night. The little fucker woke me up – he was just sitting there staring at me. Creepy as hell. And I thought you knew about it – I went into the kitchen for some water and cat treats."

"Hmm. I must have been listening to music. I'm dead to the world when Radiohead is playing."

"What were you writing, anyhow?"

"So many questions. I don't think my brain can handle it," Ivan teased, bumping Alfred's shoulder with his.

"Sorry," Alfred said puckishly. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and gave a little jump onto his toes. "But yeah, explain. Everything."

"Oh, my, everything? Well, once a group from what was most likely the present Ukraine-"

Alfred laughed. "Not back that far! What's your book about?"

"Hmm. So many demands." Ivan sighed. "You know, that's the most irritating question you can ask a writer. How am I supposed to relay an entire story to you in one or two sentences?"

"I feel like everything you write takes a full two pages to explain," Alfred said, deadpan.

"You do realize you're speaking to a Russian, right?" Ivan asked, unable to keep the wide grin from slipping past his lips. "It's about Moscow."

"What you're writing?"

"Right. Moscow through different decades and such. But then it's more about the different people living in the city. Particularly about this Alpha and Omega couple, Leon and Belladonna."

"Huh. So you really felt the need to work on it in the dead of night."

"There should be a dramatic story to the writing of it, considering I'm aiming to be banned."

"What?" Alfred asked, surprised. "You mean you want to be on the blacklist?"

Ivan nodded and looked down at his uniform, as though it were a mildly interesting window display. "I don't think I've ever said that in this outfit, now that I think of it."

"Why? Don't you want your work to be read?"

"It'll be read more while banned, honestly. People always want to get their hands on what they can't have."

"Huh. What's so bad about what you're writing?"

"Well, it has a very negative tone towards society," Ivan said, "and the U.N. Also, Leon thinks about what life would be like without types."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, no Alpha males, or Beta females, Omega guys…That sort of thing."

Alfred stared. "How would that work? What would everyone's bodies do? Who would carry children?"

"Well, there would be just straight up males and females without any of the types in front to narrow it down further. And I'm not sure, honestly. It's just speculation, considering that's not how things are."

Alfred shook his head. "I can't even imagine that. Wow."

* * *

Excerpt from "Banned list 2024; U.N. Mandatory – United States"

57)  _Pleasure Town_  by Alexander Whalen

58)  _Black and Blue_ by Michelle Warren

59)  _Mishandle Me_  by Camille Bachand

60)  _The Problem With Our Society and How to Fix_  It by Ryan Becker

61)  _The Perfect Panic_  by Lawrence Belan

* * *

They reached their apartment building. Once inside, they automatically lowered their voices. "Precisely. It's interesting, but it certainly won't be up to U.N. standards."

"So it's like you're living two lives," Alfred said. "Just like a spy or something. You're a government employee by day-"

"—And by night I'm an unpublished author that complains to his friends and eats cupcakes. Quite romantic," Ivan snorted.

"Well," Alfred said, "I thought it was cool."

Ivan unlocked the front door and held it open for Alfred. "Right. I'm grateful for your support, Alfred. Or may I say Alfie?"

"I swear I'm going to kill Lili," Alfred growled. "I will kill her in her sleep for putting that into your head."

"No, you won't," Ivan said cheerfully. "Vash will kill you first."

"Wonderful," Alfred said, looking down when he felt a tug on his jeans. Fyodor. Sighing, he leaned down to pet the cat, whose sharp eyes were trained on the Omega alone.

Ivan looked on with raised eyebrows. "It appears my cat is abandoning me."

"Yeah, well, you hardly give him treats."

"He'll get fat if he eats too many."

"Aw, dude, come on. He's already fat."

"Then let's not get him even more pudgy," Ivan amended. "You little sneaky monster. Alfred, close your door tonight."

"Oh, believe me, I will. It was freaky as shit waking up to some cat staring at you. I'm really surprised you didn't hear my scream. Oh. And." Alfred stood, ignoring Fyodor's hurt stance. "Before I forget. I know this is random, but my parents are having this dinner on Friday, and both of us are invited. They want to meet you. Mattie will be there too, along with his girlfriend."

"Do you want to go?" Ivan asked.

"I think I have to." Alfred made a face. "I apologize in advance for my family, because my mother's a bitch and my brother is in love with one. My dad's okay, but then he doesn't do much to stop it."

"I'm sure they will be lovely."

"Don't be surprised if my mom asks if we've mated yet. Just saying. She doesn't…know that we're not really thinking about that right now."

"I'm sure I will be able to handle her just fine," Ivan said confidently. "I haven't told you about my father, either."

"So many stories!" Alfred shook his head. "Well, I'll tell them we're coming. Right?"

"Of course," Ivan said. He gave another yawn midway, screwing up his eyes. "I believe I need sleep."

Alfred pouted. "But we're talking."

"I'm going to see you in the morning, anyway," Ivan said, walking down the hallway. "It's only about a six hour separation, calm down."

Alfred snorted. "Wow, overconfident in yourself or what, Braginsky? Who says I need your company anyway?"

Ivan shook his head. "Goodnight, Alfie."

"You fucker," Alfred said good-naturedly.

He took Fyodor into his room that night. The cat curled on his chest and watched him sleep with his mouth open, glasses perched on the nightstand precariously. He didn't remember Ivan ducked out on telling him about Elizabeta (but Ivan did).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            _You make your way through the field cautiously. A night attack by the military of a dying regime, and you, a unit of the United Nations peacekeeping forces, hurrying through unruly grass to the village going up in smoke. If you didn’t hear the screams and the gunshots you might notice the deep colors of night, together, blending beautifully._

_When you find the village, you find bodies. The engagement is more like a massacre, with men and women on all sides firing blindly. This land is chaos, and you shut down your mind to properly perform your duties. (You do it well, though, and no one can fault you for that.)_

_The air smells like Alpha, because war is an Alpha’s game. (Or used to be, at least, never mind that the government is ordering the killing of Omegas in mass firing lines.) You come across the body of a child. You keep moving._

_One body makes you stop, however. A thin Omega  with sharp brown eyes who had, just the day before, made you tea in his shop and confessed how happy he was his children had managed to escape before the village was overrun. You talked about crops and mating, but now he is dead. There is red all over his shirt and his eyes look up at you blankly._

_Yao, he called himself._

_You don’t see the bullet coming until it hits your shoulder. When you whip around, blinking wetly and fumbling for your gun, the attacker pounces upon you. As you grapple with each other he slashes for your neck; you both fall on Yao’s body and there is the smell of copper and smoke and dust in your throat, clawing up, burning your eyes, you are blind and deaf, you feel stunted and horrified and you shake when you throw the man off and crack his skull against a stone and watch as he bleeds out, unmoving –_

\--Ivan woke up, chest heaving, sweat plastering hair to his forehead in clumps. He used to scream during his nightmares, but that was less frequent now. He would shake, though, jerkily and out of control, until he forced himself awake.

            He closed his eyes once more and breathed out heavily. It was always the same moment over and over – his last engagement before being sent away, lucky to still have his head attached to his body.

            When he first signed up it was a nod to his father, a military man himself. Alphas tended to follow the career paths of their fathers, and for Ivan, law enforcement was the only option. He didn’t mind it, really, his instincts made it so he went through large swathes of aggression that were fed easily through conflict. But all the same – Alphas were supposed to protect Omegas. (And that was everything but.)

Ivan forced himself to get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. After relieving himself he splashed water on his face, shivering slightly. There was pain in his neck but he knew it wasn’t real, not anymore, so he merely rubbed at the skin with a grimace.

Early mornings for Ivan were usually quiet affairs. With the addition of Alfred in his house it was hardly any different; both men had routines that ended with breakfast, which Ivan consistently made for both Alfred and himself. A full week of seeing the younger man fix coffee and smile at the Alpha when he accepted his eggs and toast; he could get used to that.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Alfred asked Ivan. He took another gulp of coffee. “You woke up earlier than usual today.”

“Did I bother you?” Ivan said.

“Not really. You okay, though?”

“I’m fine,” Ivan said, more tensely than he intended, and the Omega’s face fell slightly, unsure of how to respond. Ivan hastened to add, “I just had some problems sleeping. Nothing to worry about. I just worked out for a little longer than usual – that was good, considering I’ve been getting soft.”

“No, you’re not,” Alfred said, grinning a bit. He had a movie star smile – someone must have been paid handsomely for orthodontic work. “Your body is nice.”

Ivan could say the same of Alfred; he was built like an Omega but had more definition than most, more muscle and slimmer hips. Even despite that everything looked soft; Ivan wanted to run his fingertips over Alfred’s stomach. Maybe he would flush. Ivan knew that really wasn’t good from a biological standpoint; he was supposed to be attracted to people because they would pass on good Omega genes. Yet there had been Arthur as well, so perhaps not everything could be predicted from instincts.

Ivan opted to shake his head and said, “I’m going to a meeting now, but you will be ready later when I come to pick you up, right?”

Alfred nodded. “Did you get my records?”

“Natalia was able to forward them to me, so yes.”

“What has she got to do with them?”

Ivan shrugged and stood. “I hardly know what she’s doing nowadays. She has contacts everywhere, it seems.”

Alfred made a face. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to convince myself to like her.”

“It takes all my willpower to,” Ivan said, and then added, “That’s actually a bit harsh. I love her, because she’s my little sister, but it’s difficult sometimes. I don’t think she’s slowed down since she realized what types even were. She’s…a mistress. I mean…”

“What?”

“…If you wanted that sort of relationship, she would be a very good choice. She’s a strict woman, but she takes her duties as an Alpha seriously. She’s a little like my father, but more in control of her aggression. You would be well cared for, were you so inclined to be in that situation. She’s particularly good with aftercare.”

“But it isn’t a good situation,” Alfred said plaintively.

Ivan shrugged. “Maybe it’s just because I’m looking at it from an Alpha’s point of view, but it isn’t entirely terrible because it is important to take care of your mate. So maybe not everything she does is okay in your eyes, but she’s spot on with the sense of responsibility. Has anyone ever mentioned to you the sort of things Alphas learn in school?”

“Here and there, yeah,” Alfred replied.

“Well, the original line of thought is, Omegas serve us, but you must take care of your mate. There are no excuses in that regard. It doesn’t stick with everyone, but the Alpha is always supposed to put their mate’s need ahead of theirs.”

“So then why…?”

“…Obviously not everyone listens,” Ivan finished. “I’ll see you later, Alfred. I would rather Natalia doesn’t bite my head off for lateness.”

“Bye,” Alfred said, as the Alpha locked his briefcase and walked through to the foyer. He looked over the counter at Fyodor, who was cleaning his paw. He thought for a moment about what it would be like to call Ivan ‘master.’ He would probably have to kneel when the other walked into a room, which was already an unpleasant enough urge when encountering a strong Alpha on the subway.  

“Do you think Ivan would make a good master?” he asked the cat, who blinked at him.

“No?”

“I think he would be pretty terrible. He wouldn’t be into it at all. He has a weird mix of values – it wouldn’t sit right.”

Fyodor didn’t respond, as expected, although he maintained eye contact.

“It wouldn’t sit right with me, either,” Alfred concluded, and Fyodor meowed.

* * *

After a long battle in the car, in which Alfred and Ivan argued over the merits of Coldplay – Ivan cited inspiration but Alfred thought it was too emotionless – they arrived at a set of medical offices on the other side of Manhattan. Alfred still didn’t like the doctor, but Ivan assured him this visit would be much different from the last, so he didn’t complain.

“Toris,” Ivan greeted, when they entered the correct office. He shook the man’s hand. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. Did Katyusha mention we put in the paperwork yesterday?” Toris asked. He was leaning against the office desk, a tall, thin man with brown hair that hung down to his shoulders cleanly. A tablet fit snug under his arm. His sleeve was rolled up, so Alfred saw his bond tattoo clearly – green on white.

The Omega stood slightly behind Ivan if only because they were in public and it was a habit. He felt somewhat out of place in his jeans when everyone else donned suits, and looking around at all the men and women sitting in chairs around the room, he realized Ivan had brought him to an Alpha healthcare facility. The Alpha scent was nearly masked by the neat smell of bleach. He bowed his head for good measure – these Alphas were older, and they might be expecting deference. That was something easy to give, as they were already looking at him disapprovingly anyway.

“I haven’t spoken to her, but Natalia told me all about it earlier. I’m sure it’ll all work out fine,” Ivan replied, unaware of Alfred’s plight.

“We’re very excited. Katyusha is already preparing for her heat, even though it isn’t for another two weeks, about.” The doctor grinned, a little self conscious. “I can hardly wait. I mean, when you really think about it…a baby. A child, our child. It’s such a fantastic process.”

Ivan smiled and clapped Toris on the back; Alfred watched the two of them embrace before clearing his throat. “You’re Ivan’s sister’s mate?”

“I am,” Toris said. “And you must be Alfred. Ivan has told me all about you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alfred looked over at Ivan. “What did you tell him?”

Ivan shrugged, eyes dancing. “Oh, I don’t know. Not much.”

Alfred exhaled and looked at the Alpha in disapproval, but Ivan merely ruffled Alfred’s hair. He had been doing that often, and Alfred wasn’t stopping him, exactly.  “Do you want me in the room with you?” he asked.

“Well, it is customary that the Alpha listens to the appointment,” Toris said. “But whatever you are more comfortable with, Alfred.”

“Can you, um, not?” Alfred asked, flushing slightly. “I mean, I just--”

“—Of course,” Ivan replied. “I don’t mind, really. I have some calls to make anyway.”

“Alright.” Alfred smiled at Toris. “Um--”

“—One moment,” the doctor told him. “Ivan!”

The Alpha looked up from his cell phone. “Yes?”

“Ravis is going out next month.”

Ivan’s face fell. “He went through with it? He’s going to have to man up fast.”

“Can you talk to him about it, please? I don’t think he realizes what he’s getting into.”

Ivan nodded. “Of course.  He’s an idiot, but I don’t want him to be a blind idiot. Watching me wake up screaming wasn’t enough of a deterrent, though?”

Toris sighed. “Apparently not. I’m worried for him.”

“Wake up screaming?” Alfred asked. “What?”

“Nightmares,” Ivan said shortly.

“You had one last night,” Alfred realized. “Why didn’t you tell me when I asked about it this morning?”

Ivan afforded him a glance before addressing Toris. “Those new pills have helped tone the effects down. Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Toris said. He smiled at Alfred warmly. “Are you ready?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Alfred said, looking back at Ivan as he allowed himself to be led into a small yellow room. He sat up on the examining table and Toris, flipping through a file Alfred assumed must be his own, scribbled a few things on the tablet before looking up.

“Who’s Ravis?” the Omega asked.

“He’s a friend of ours. My cousin,” Toris replied. “He’s about to join the peacekeeping forces. He’ll be out where Ivan had been – that’s not a very good region at all.”

“Ivan has nightmares?”

“He suffered a serious injury,” Toris said, “and he has problems sleeping because of it. However, I want to talk about you, Alfred. I understand your last doctor’s appointment did not go over well?”

“Not at all,” Alfred confirmed.

“Well,” the Alpha continued, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I won’t be examining any part of you today. I won’t touch you – we’ll just talk, alright?”

“What do you want to know?” Alfred asked, crossing his ankles.

“From what I understand, you’re a little reluctant when it comes to mating. Why would that be?”

“I don’t want…I like being in control of myself,” Alfred said. “I don’t want to be treated like some whore that can’t think straight. I don’t want to be degraded like that. It just…I don’t know. Staying home all the time doesn’t appeal to me.”

“Yet they labeled you as a 1 on the Hirsch Scale,” Toris said, glancing back down to tablet. “What happened with that?”

Alfred flushed. “I react…strongly. Sexually, I mean. Apparently. I wouldn’t know, considering I’ve never actually been in the situation.”

* * *

The Hirsch Scale:

Developed by Eller Hirsch in 1949, the scale determines the level of a person’s dominance. It is now universally used as a mandatory test of a person’s level in society. While it is meant to measure sexual behavior only, its uses have extended into other spheres of life, for the prevailing opinion is that sexual behavior is the root of all other behavior.

1          2          3          4          5          6

The scale goes from 1-6, allowing for halves.

1 = most submissive

6 = most dominant

Omegas test in a range from 1-2, Betas from 3-4, and Alphas from 5-6. There are instances of overlapping, in which a person’s genetic pattern may not play out as predicted. They are still given the distinction of A/B/O.

For Omegas, a “higher level” distinction means they are highly submissive. Heats for such Omegas last for longer amounts of time and are more frequent. Their scents are usually stronger and their instincts more pronounced. They are more fertile. Likewise, for Alphas and Betas, a “higher level” distinction means they are highly dominant (within the boundaries of their type). Levels of aggression are higher and they have more difficulty controlling themselves. Their scents are also stronger.

Inversely, a “lower level” distinction in an Omega means they are less submissive, and in Alphas and Betas, a “lower level” distinction means they are less dominant, once again within the range of the original type. Each trait listed above is less pronounced. 

* * *

 

“Well, the Hirsch scale is not always 100 % accurate, and it is supposed to measure responses to sexual situations only,” Toris said. “I just thought it interesting, don’t worry. I wasn’t expecting you to fall to your knees.”

“I do get urges to do that, though,” Alfred said. “I spend my time trying to hide the fact I want to do things like that.”

“Oh, so you do think it is fairly accurate? At least in terms of body reaction and instinct strength.”

“Yes,” Alfred replied, and he ducked down his head.

“How is your heat cycle?”

“Irregular. When I do get it I’m in heat for a full week, though. That’s always been constant. I just have trouble predicting when it will come.”

“Are you on regulators?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re on scent suppressors as well…How are those working?”

“Everything’s really shitty,” Alfred said. “I’ve tried a lot of different drug combinations, but I still have a stronger scent than I would like, and my heats are still hard to track.”

“Has it always been like this?”

“Yes.”

“When was your first heat?”

“I was thirteen.”

“Do you feel the usual urges during it?”

“Yes.”

“Is it painful?”

“It’s only a little painful because I’ve never gotten my needs…fully met, you know?”

Toris looked up and nodded encouragingly. “Precisely. You’ve never had sexual contact with another person?”

“Nothing. I was very careful.”

Toris wrote something down on the tablet. “When aroused, you release discharge, right? No problems in that regard?”

Alfred flushed slightly. “I, uh, I become wet, yeah.”

The doctor smiled apologetically. “I’m just checking. Sometimes male Omegas have issues with that. It’s more healthy that you do, however. Do you always menstruate after a heat?”

“It comes the day after, and it’s pretty heavy. But it’s only for a day or two, so it isn’t too invasive. It’s a bit painful, but that’s normal right?” Alfred made a face.

Toris nodded. “Do you experience frequent mood swings?”

“I think I’m okay most of the time,” the Omega replied. “Um…I’m a little emotional? But that’s normal for Omegas, even though it sucks.”

“Why don’t you like it?”

“I don’t like crying.” Alfred blew a piece of hair out of his face. “It’s embarrassing.”

Toris made a sympathetic expression. “I know it isn’t everyone’s favorite thing.” He closed the window on his tablet. “Thank you for being so open with me, Alfred. Do you have any questions for me? Anything you want to say?”

“Um…” Alfred thought of the pain that had frightened Lili yesterday when they ran; he had begged her to keep quiet about it even as he doubled over from its severity. “No, I’m fine, thank you. Was this helpful to you?”

Toris tapped his fingers against his belt. “Yes,” he said. “Alfred? May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure,” Alfred said apprehensively.

“I have the impression you don’t want to think about sex all that often, but it might be very beneficial to you if you officially mate with Ivan. I understand you might be hesitant about jumping into such a thing, but I’ve known Ivan for a long time, and I’ve never met a man who would be more caring to a mate. I don’t believe that he would limit you in any of the ways you’re fearing, and it would be helpful to your body and mental state. Whether you want to address it or not, you are made a certain way – to bear children. Your body type is not completely in line with the majority of Omegas, but that doesn’t take away from the fact your body is expecting you to bear a child. And even if you don’t end up doing that, it is very unhealthy in the long run to ignore your body’s demands, particularly during heats. You and Ivan are getting along well, right?”

Alfred nodded, his heart rate increasing as Toris talked. “It’s been great. I like him a lot.”

“Good,” Toris smiled encouragingly. “I know society puts a lot of pressure on everyone, but there’s no need to become an Omega in the way you are thinking of. It’s completely possible to still be a strong individual as well as have a mate.”

Alfred sighed. “I suppose.”

“Just keep it in mind, okay? Ivan seems to adore you already. It’s very nice, seeing that from him. As a friend, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten the impression,” Alfred said.

“I’m going to mention that to him,” the Alpha said. “I’m not saying you should have sex tonight – please take it at your own pace – but think about it. And I’m going to increase your dose of scent suppressants, alright? I was looking at your data before this and I thought we might try that. We can talk again when you come back for a more thorough examination in a few weeks, one with a blood test, cervical exam, and prostrate exam, everything. We’ll check your hormone levels. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” Alfred said. He slid down from the examining table. Toris wrote out a prescription and handed it to him. “Thank you, Dr…”

“…Laurinaitis. But you can just call me Toris,” the man finished. He held out his hand for Alfred to shake. “I wrote my number on that as well. If you ever need to talk about anything, just give me a call.”

* * *

Ivan sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and sighed; Arthur had not picked up his call. Perhaps he was working today.

“Sir,” the Alpha to his left said.

“Yes?” Ivan replied.

The Alpha was older, gruff with a chin in need of a shave. “Might I make a suggestion? Have your Omega’s hands behind his back when standing. It is more proper that way.”

“Oh, no,” another Alpha put in. “have them clasped in front, and also, have him kneel. He’s in public – it’s rude otherwise.”

“You really should dress him more nicely, as well,” a woman in a silver pantsuit said. “I would never let my Omega go out in jeans.”

“His head was too high,” a very old Alpha said. Her pink lipstick was smeared heavily over thin lips. “He should be looking straight down at the floor unless he’s directly spoken to. And he shouldn’t interrupt.”

“He just looked ragged,” the Alpha in silver continued. “Are you washing him well? He looks like some lost puppy.”

“My Omegas always go on hands and knees in public,” the first that had spoken mused. “I think for such a man it would help him see his place. He’s a bit…large, don’t you think? Perhaps that was why he didn’t seem quite so submissive. Improper, it was.”

“Yes, I noticed. Quite odd. I’m assuming you won’t be applying for children? Unless you’ve got another at home – which I recommend, by the way,” the Alpha with pink lipstick said, a tone of finality in her statement.

Ivan was trying very hard not to laugh. “Thank you for your suggestions,” he said, coughing a little to cover up his reaction. “I’ve just mated with him – I’m not quite certain how to go about this yet.” That was true to a point.

“Ah,” the one in the silver suit said. She was closest to Ivan’s age. Her red hair was drawn back in a tight braid. “I remember how lost I was in the beginning. You think they teach you everything beforehand, but then when it comes to actually keeping an individual comfortable and in line – it’s difficult.”

“Indeed,” the Alpha next to Ivan said. “It’s all about consistency, in my opinion. Lay out the rules and let them know exactly what you expect from them at the start. Don’t give them any surprises – they won’t be able to process it.”

The redhead laughed. “Oh, give the poor things more credit than that.”

“You know it’s true. But you do have your work cut out for you,” the man said, addressing Ivan once more. “He needs a little breaking in, I could tell just by the way he stood. I would suggest a beating – don’t look at me like that, it’s very easy to begin and I’m not suggesting you kill him, he’ll probably get off on it anyway – every day for a week or two. That should do wonders to straighten him out.”

Ivan realized he was staring with his mouth open and closed it quickly.

“Oh, and make sure you’re the only one he sees in that time. After all, you’re his provider – you need to make that clear.”

“That’s true – people often forget that.”

“Exactly. Oh, and put limits on his orgasms. A ring works well in making him see his place. And after he’s all in line – it really shouldn’t take that long, he should want to please you, and he’s a higher level anyway – you can lavish him with attention. Just keep strict for a week or two, and he’ll be well behaved. Then you can relax slightly. But that’s how you do it,” the Alpha finished.

Ivan looked around the room and stood. “Thank you for your _suggestions,_ but I’m fairly certain you can’t dictate what I do with my Omega.”

He strode to the door and walked out of the office, dimly aware he was shaking.

* * *

 

Ivan stayed in the hallway until he calmed down enough to enter again. Thankfully most of the Alphas were having their appointments. Natalia was on the phone – not really his favorite choice because she was merely a kinder version of what he had just dealt with – but  it was something.

“I think you’re missing the point,” he said, waving his hand to Alfred in greeting as the Omega stepped out of the office. “I’m just meeting his parents. I’m not going to fuck him tonight. Really, I’m not. You brought home all your mates to show father. You’ve met their families, too.”

He sighed as Natalia said over the phone, “Tonight would be a good time, though.”

“Why?”

“He’ll be relaxed because he knows his family approves. I mean, how could they not.” Ivan imagined Natalia sitting at her desk with her feet up, smoking a synthetic cigarette as she talked. “A nice higher level Alpha to keep their rogue boy in line.”

Ivan gave a little laugh, feeling himself tense up once more. “It’s funny, dear, how you assume I’m keeping him in any sort of line.”

“I could still have him transferred.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Ivan replied. “You know he’s good for me too.”

“When you first help him through a heat you will understand,” Natalia said. She gave a pause; there was something unidentifiable in her voice when she spoke. “There is no greater honor than that.”

“I’m sure.” Ivan followed Alfred out of the room, giving the Omega an apologetic look.

“Who is that?” Alfred asked.

“My sister,” Ivan mouthed. He handed Alfred the keys to his car and switched the cell phone to his other ear.

“I’m being serious, Vanya,” Natalia said earnestly.

“Are you ever not?”

He could almost feel her roll her eyes. “Just bed him. I strongly recommend it.”

“…Goodbye, sister.”

“What are you doing?”

“I need to drive from the office to meet Alfred’s parents, don’t I?”

“Mmm, well -- have fun,” the Alpha returned.

Ivan ended the call and slid into the driver’s seat. “Sorry about that. You’ll tell me where to go?”

“Yeah,” Alfred replied. He was curled into a little ball on the seat.

Ivan looked over in concern and said, “Is everything alright? Did the appointment go well?”

“Toris is nice,” Alfred said. “He’s a good guy.”

“Yes, he is,” Ivan said. “But you’re certain?”

“I just don’t like being around my mom,” Alfred snapped, his voice becoming stronger. “That’s all.”

“Alright,” Ivan said mildly, pulling out of the parking lot and easing onto the street. “I gathered that already. Is seeing her really going to distress you? Should we skip it?”

“We can go,” Alfred said. His voice was ragged, tired. “My mom is a bitch, though. Just saying. She’s going to want to know every single detail about what’s happened.  But don’t tell her I met you because I was arrested. She’ll have a heart attack. My dad’s okay, but he doesn’t really stop my mom from saying anything. And Mattie’s girlfriend is nearly as bad as her.”

“I can handle unpleasant people,” Ivan said confidently.

“She was so excited when I was born and she realized she had an Omega,” Alfred said, deadpan. “Then I grew up a little and she went insane trying to keep me docile. By the time I started having heats she was forcing me to kneel, bow my head, all of that shit. She was worried no one would want to mate with me – not that I cared about that. She wanted to take me out of school so I could more easily find a nice older Alpha to take me in, but I resisted that too. Did you ever have problems acting like an Alpha?”

“No,” Ivan said truthfully. “Although it is probably easier, anyway.”

“You said Natalia’s like your father.”

“She’s more modern than he is on some things, but she certainly takes after him more than I do.”

“Did he have more than one mate?”

“He has five.”

“That must have been weird to grow up around.”

Ivan shrugged. “I don’t know. I was used to it, and they were all pretty nice. I always went away for schooling, too, so that helped.”

“You’re a 6, right?”

“On the scale?”

“Yeah.”

“I am. Are you a 1?”

Alfred nodded.

“I can tell why your mother may have been a little worried,” Ivan admitted. “There must have been a lot of opportunities for you to be taken advantage of.” He glanced over at Alfred. “Did anything happen?”

“Nope. I’m clean, completely. I think the only person I’ve kissed is Arthur, and that was practically an accident. Turn left at the next light.”

 _Then that makes two of us_ , Ivan thought. “Anything else I should know before meeting everyone?”

“My dad’s a history professor, so if you want to get in his good books, talk about history. He can go on about mating etiquette in the Roman Empire like nobody’s business. Um…Camiria – that’s Mattie’s girlfriend – she’s a Cuban refugee, so if they’re talking about her childhood, it took place there.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” Ivan said. He considered telling Alfred what the Alphas had said in the waiting room  – in a funny manner, of course, so as not to upset him – but decided against it.

They remained nearly silent until Alfred pointed out the apartment building. Ivan parked, and Alfred slid out onto the sidewalk, dejected, head hanging as he walked to the entrance. Ivan followed, gripping the neck of a wine bottle he had bought earlier that day. It was disconcerting, seeing Alfred look so meek. His posture reminded Ivan of what the Alphas had told him earlier.

“Head up,” he said. His voice held an edge. He offered Alfred a smile, which was returned in small increments. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

June 3rd, 2025 5:31 PM

How did the doctor’s go?

 

toris is great. more scent sups.

Good! He’s my doctor as well.

Maybe guys won’t try to cart you

away at red lights now.

 

 

hope so. liz would flip a shit.

  ivan would too.

 

did you tell her about that scumbag?

 No! Are you crazy?

 

you should

She and Vash wouldn’t let

out of the house.

**me

 

he was a douche, tho.

Yeah, well, the literal definition of

an Alpha is douchebag.

 

haha yeah true

Hey, do you want to come over?

Ivan could come too.

 

can’t. @ my mom’s

 Gosh, I forgot! I’m sorry!

 

ivan’s here tho so it should be ok

 Tell me how it goes.

 

i will

* * *

 “Who are you texting?” Ivan asked Alfred.

“Lili,” Alfred said. He shifted his weight from left to right. “Where are they? We rang the doorbell like three times.”

“Why are you texting her?”

“She wanted us to come over.” Alfred made a face. “I wish we were doing that instead.”

“This will go perfectly fine,” Ivan said calmly, rocking a little on his heels.

“Yeah, because everything with my mom goes--” Alfred stopped as the door opened. He breathed out in relief when he saw it was only Matthew, wearing a Senators jersey. His bangs were shorter, but his hair was still almost to his shoulders.

“Hey,” he said, pulling Alfred into a hug and reaching his arm around to shake Ivan’s hand.

“Senators are in the Northeast Division, right?” Ivan grinned. “I’m more of a Bruins man myself, but we can work with that.”

Matthew laughed and released his brother. “Last season sucked for you, then.”

Ivan grimaced. “Oh, don’t remind me.”

“You like hockey too? Come on, seriously?” Alfred asked. He groaned and knocked his head against the wall dramatically.

“It’s been a sore spot since my league wouldn’t let him play,” Matthew told Ivan.

“I was better than that stupid Gary Fullman!”

“Yeah, but when they realized you were an Omega they threw you out on your ass anyway.” Matthew shrugged. “Mom’s in the kitchen, and dad’s talking with Cam. Play nice. I can take that, if you want,” he added, gesturing to Ivan’s wine bottle.

Ivan handed the bottle over and Matthew suddenly smiled hugely. “Oh, and I asked her. She said yes, so now I’ve got a mate. Mom and dad know already,” he added.

“Good for you, man,” Alfred said. “So long as you’re happy.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life,” Matthew confirmed, and he slapped his younger brother on the shoulder before leading the way into the apartment, Alfred trailing rather reluctantly. He couldn’t help but think his brother and father were similar, both mating to women that were probably more outspoken than they, no matter the type. He wondered where that left him and Ivan.

 “Hey, Dad,” Alfred said. “…And Cam. Hey.” He reached behind him and dragged Ivan, who was looking around with interest, to the forefront. “This is Ivan.”

Ivan shook Mr. Jones’s hand and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” The Alpha was of a lower level but his scent was so mature it permeated everything anyway. His blond hair was combed back and he wore glasses in a similar style to Alfred’s.

“And you as well,” he said. He smiled warmly at Ivan.

“And you must be Matthew’s mate,” Ivan continued. Camiria wore her curly hair up in a high ponytail that cascaded down around her head. Her light brown skin contrasted nicely with a red blouse, and her matching lips curled up in a smile as she and Ivan shook hands.

“Camiria, in case Alfred forgot to say,” she said.

“What’s mom making for dinner, dad?” Alfred asked.

“Some sort of veal, I think. You know she never lets me in the kitchen,” Frank Jones said lightly. “You’re not vegetarian, I hope,” he added, looking over to Ivan.  

“Definitely not, sir.” Ivan held his gaze and stood straight, slightly apprehensive. It had suddenly occurred to him this was where Alfred had grown up, that this was who he had grown up with, and it seemed intrusive for Ivan to be in this intimacy.

“Um, Ivan’s a police officer,” Alfred said, if only because he wasn’t sure of what else to talk about. “Well, kind of. He does, um--”

“—Some patrolling, but mostly large scale security and working with the U.N. to implement policy,” Ivan finished.

“Right,” Alfred said. “His sister’s Natalia, dad, I don’t know if you’ve heard--”

“—Natalia Braginsky? She’s certainly climbing up the ladder fast,” Frank said.

“She’s taking me right up with her,” Ivan said.

“Oh, well, that’s good for you, Alfred,” Camiria said. “Someone to keep you safe, since we all know you need that. Matthew and I have been so worried for you.” She gave Alfred a saccharine smile.

Alfred breathed in sharply and gave her a glare. “I’m doing just fine, thank you.”

“All the same.”

Matthew dropped his hand to Alfred’s shoulder. “Hey, guys, mom says dinner is ready.”

“I think I read in a news article that your family is from St. Petersburg, correct?” Frank asked Ivan while they walked into the dining room.

“Yes,” Ivan replied, sitting across from Alfred, who seemed at odds with himself: he put his napkin in his lap right away, but then slouched so much Ivan barely saw the crown of his head. “My father is still there, but after China and everything, I followed my sisters to New York.”

“China?”

“United Nations peacekeeping forces, Xinjiang province.”

“The situation is still very bad there, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it’s terrible, sir,” Ivan said. With the arrival of several dishes at the table, Ivan looked up. He smiled at Alfred’s mother, a slight little woman with thin yellow hair and a butterfly tattoo on her wrist. She and Frank both seemed to be lower levels. “Ma’am.”

“You’re my son’s mate? Oh, look how handsome you are,” she said, covering her mouth with a hand, eyes shining. She bowed her head politely. “Thank you so much, I simply can’t thank you enough.”

Behind her, Alfred rolled his eyes, and was promptly kicked in the shin by Matthew.

“Oh, it’s me that should be thanking you,” Ivan said, if only because it was the proper response. “Alfred is a wonderful man…Very well brought up.”

“Frank and I can’t tell you enough how happy we are you’ve decided to take him in,” Amelia continued.

“Ah, well, it was a mutual thing, ma’am. Alfred chose me just as much as I chose him.”

“And it seems like a very good pick. Wouldn’t you agree, Frank?”

“Yes,”  Frank said, but he smiled over at Alfred as he spoke. “It couldn’t be better if we had done it ourselves.”

“We almost had to,” Amelia confided. She smiled sadly at Alfred. “I’m know I’ve already said it, but I’m relieved you’ve decided to settle down, dear.”

“Right,” Alfred said, drumming his fingers on the table.

“And both our sons are mated now! So quickly, too. These days it seems everything is a blur.”

Frank covered her hand with his and smiled gently at his mate. Amelia gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to pour the wine.

 “How was life in St. Petersburg, if you don’t mind my inquiry?” Frank asked. “It’s been…goodness, a good two decades since we’ve been there, right, honey?”

“I was pregnant with Matthew when we went, so just over that, yes,” Amelia said.

“Why did you go?” Camiria asked.

“It was research for my masters,” Alfred’s father replied. “It’s a great city.”

“Oh, yes, it is,” Ivan said. “I enjoyed living there very much, but I went away to school most of the time.”

“Where?”

“Still in Russia, but more towards the south. I often went on exchanges to other parts of Europe. That’s where I met most of my friend group,” Ivan added, giving Alfred a wink.

Alfred grinned, because Ivan was mentioning the very type of people his mother hated right under her nose. He was struck with the impulse to reach across the table and wind his fingers in the spaces between Ivan’s.

He didn’t, though. He started eating instead, and focused on the way Ivan’s watch blinked with little points of light when he moved his wrist.

“I’m assuming you followed the normal Alpha pattern for schooling?” Amelia asked.

“Mmm, yes, if you mean a university program at 16, and then immediate work experience – or in this case military experience – afterwards. I attended university in Paris. One of those U.N. places, you know. They had a role for me even before I began.”

“He went to school with Arthur,” Alfred said tentatively.

“Really?” Amelia said. She smiled warmly. “Wait until I tell Rose!”

“Rose is Arthur’s mom,” Alfred put in.

“Right, I remember,” Ivan said slowly. “Little woman with strawberry blonde hair?”

“That’s Rose,” Amelia said. “I’m glad you have a solid education, Ivan. Frank and I both think that’s very important.”

“Well, not for me,” Alfred interjected.

“For Alphas,” Amelia amended. “You know it’s different for Omegas, sweetheart.”

“Whatever,” Alfred said, pushing around his potatoes. “It’s nice that you think so highly of me.”

“At least it worked out in the end, dear. Now you surely understand how wonderful it is to have a mate.”

“Uh, it’s…” Alfred looked across the table at Ivan, who was keeping a carefully blank expression on his face. “It’s nice, yeah.” He felt a little dust of blush cross his cheeks, and Camiria smirked at him from across the table.

Ivan smiled at Alfred then, and there was something in his gaze Alfred couldn’t quite understand. That was another thing he had been doing lately, over meals or while watching television or that night when they collided in the hallway after dark and Ivan steadied  himself by gripping Alfred’s upper arms tightly. It sent a sharp dip down Alfred’s body. Alfred wasn’t sure if it was Ivan’s scent or the man himself, but he wanted to kiss him and feel the Alpha’s hands against his skin.

“What sports do you play?” Frank asked.

“Hockey,” Ivan said. “I have a team at the community center – the one right on the bay – we’re on break now, but we should be picking up again in a few weeks.”

“Matthew plays hockey,” Amelia said. “Maybe you two could get together sometime.”

“What position do you play?” Matthew asked.

“Goalkeeper,” Ivan said. “I’m guessing you’re a forward?”

“Yeah, right wing. That could work, yeah. Why don’t we try it out?”

“Sure,” Ivan shrugged.

“You had better let me come,” Alfred said.

“Of course,” Ivan replied. “Seeing you ice skate would be a nice bonus.”

Alfred laughed aloud at that, and Amelia giggled when Frank mouthed something at her across the table.

“Do you have any other interests?” Frank asked.

“I write. Read. Play with my cat. I don’t know. Alfred thinks I’m pretty boring.”

Alfred shook his head, grinning. “You’re not that boring,” he corrected. “And you cook really good, so there’s that.”

“Oh, come on. I’m limited to…basically eggs and pasta.”

“Works for me,” Alfred said. He bit his lip puckishly; the widening of his eyes, though, was accidental.

Ivan mirrored his movements, and if Alfred hadn’t been across the table, he might have ruffled the Omega’s hair or slid a hand across his thigh, something that would complete the small bit of flirting.

“Well,” Frank said, a note of seriousness in his voice, “I’m in full support of my son giving himself to you. I approve.”

A mere gesture at this point considering the Alpha no longer had to go to the Omega’s father before indicating interest, but Ivan appreciated it all the same.

“Thank you,” he said, and it occurred to him everyone, even himself, was assuming that at some point in the future he would be able to wake up next to Alfred every morning and truly call him his Omega, and no one else’s. That was how things went. It was inevitable, but a good kind of inevitable. A promise.

“Alfred, sweetheart, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Amelia asked a few minutes later.

“Do you need any help from me, Mrs. Jones?” Camiria asked.

“Oh, no, dear,” Amelia said, smiling. “This is more of an Omega thing, I hope you understand. Don’t trouble yourself.”

“Do I have to?” Alfred grumbled.

“Yes, Alfred. Come on – I’ve hardly spoken to you lately!” Alfred reluctantly let himself be dragged into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Amelia fit the plates into the dishwasher neatly and sent her son a smile. “I can’t express how happy I am you’ve finally decided to settle down and mate properly, Alfred.”

“Uh, yeah,” Alfred said.

“If I’m being honest with myself, dear, I thought you wouldn’t find a mate,” Amelia continued. “I was so worried you would end up on the government list for arranged mating.”

 “Yeah, you’ve never really had much confidence in that respect.” Alfred emptied the wine glasses and breathed out slowly. “I don’t know why, considering I’ve done just fine for myself.”

“I’m so grateful Ivan’s decided to overlook your flaws. Although I’m sure he’s going to help you see your place as time goes on.”

“Ivan isn’t interested in changing me, ma. He likes me just the way I am, I think.”

“Think?”

“Well, we haven’t known each other for that long.”

“Oh.” Amelia wiped her hands on a dishcloth and frowned disapprovingly. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“What? No! No.” Alfred said quickly.

“Oh, thank goodness. So many people seem to be getting together because of heats these days. Completely improper,” she sniffed.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I haven’t really been in heat for a few months,” Alfred admitted.

“Well, being around Alpha scent all the time will prompt it eventually, honey,” Amelia said. “He certainly seems strong enough to handle you. And to overlook things like your height! Then again, you have the right sort of face.”

Alfred blushed. “Uh, yeah. We’ve already established I’m lucky.”

“Extremely lucky. Why, such a terrible Omega like yourself, landing a mate that seems so in tune to your needs? Wonderful.”

“I don’t think I’m a terrible Omega,” Alfred said hesitantly.

“Well, you’ve never looked forward to becoming a higher level Alpha’s Omega,” Amelia said. “So thank goodness you found one you actually like. You might have been unfulfilled your whole life otherwise. Submission is natural for you – you may as well do it right.”

Alfred shook his head. “But it isn’t always.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still are harping on that.” Amelia sighed. “Alfred, it’s alright – perfectly normal, I promise – to do all the things an Omega does. I hope you’re being a good mate to Ivan. I think I would die of embarrassment if I heard you weren’t.”

“What’s your definition of a “good mate” again?”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Alfred.”

Alfred leaned back; his mother looked very small from this angle. She was small but she seemed fierce, and Alfred knew that was no illusion. Even though she adamantly denied it, even though she clasped her hands together and bowed her head and always made sure the house was clean and Frank’s drink was made when he walked in the door, she held something hot and unquenchable in her chest, and it was that lofty nature that had morphed into something called defiance, which was locked away in Alfred’s genes. Most agreed children grew up from nature and nurture together, but in Alfred’s case, nature had won out in all the ways that mattered. He didn’t like the fact something else had manifested itself into higher level instincts, but there was nothing to be done about that.

* * *

 

“So, Alfred tells me you’re a history professor,” Ivan said, sitting down in the chair Alfred’s father offered.

“Yes, at New York University,” Frank replied.

“That must be a satisfying job. History is interesting.”

“What’s particularly fascinating is how mating customs have changed over time,” Frank said. His eyes danced as he spoke, something that reminded Ivan of how Alfred became when he talked about something he enjoyed. “Things varied greatly before the U.N. was created. We have entire classes devoted to it.”

“Oh, I can imagine, sir,” Ivan said.

“Somehow, I didn’t see my son with a member of the army,” Frank mused.

Ivan pushed the few pieces of hair hanging over his forehead back hastily. “Um, I’m…not really anymore. I was shot about a year ago.”

“Where?”

“The shoulder.”

Frank frowned sympathetically. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, Ivan. I’m actually finding I quite like it. I just don’t know if I’m ready to see my son with anybody, to be honest.”

“I’ll take good care of him,” Ivan said, without thinking. He looked at a bookshelf to their left, beginning to count the number in the row automatically. He stopped when he  made out the book titles. “Um…that’s a lot of biographies.”

Frank, who had closed his eyes in thought, looked over. “Ah, yes.” 

* * *

 

“It’s only that I think I’ll be a good mate to Ivan without ever once having to kneel.”

“Well, whatever works for you,” Amelia said, but her calm exterior was shattered by a death grip on a plate.

“Why is this such a big deal to you?” Alfred demanded.

“I just – oh, _sweetheart_ – I’ve always had such a vision for you. And you twisted it over and over to the point I don’t even know what I wanted in the first place.”

“But isn’t the fact I’m happy more important?” Alfred said, aware he was pleading.

Amelia looked up at him, and her hands released the plate. It fell into the sink and sustained a long crack that went through the whole of it; the Omega paid no mind, though, instead continuing to look at her son with those big blue eyes she passed on to him. “You’re happy? I assumed, but--”

“I’m happy, but I’m happy because I’m living with someone who respects me.”

And in a snap Amelia’s gaze grew hard once more. “Don’t suggest any proper relationship lacks the respect it deserves. There is a certain way Alpha and Omega partnerships go, Alfred. It accommodates everything we naturally want to do. It’s an honor, being able to serve your mate and having him serve you in return.”

“Can’t respect be not letting Ivan hit me?”

“Is he the type, then?”

“No,” Alfred said quickly.

“Then don’t even discuss it,” Amelia said, voice tired. “But yes, go do what you want, so long as you’re happy. You never know how an Alpha, higher level at that, can change with time, though.”

“I know Ivan a lot better than you do.”

“Even so, all Alphas are the same. Particularly higher level Alphas. In the end it’s the same for everyone, even you, dear. Instincts. Instincts drive our every action. I just want you to be respectable.”

Alfred swallowed. That didn’t sit well with him now, and it never had.

* * *

 

Ivan ignored the sounds coming from the kitchen – it sounded like someone broke a plate – and said, “But it looks like there’s a lot for…Catherine the Great, really?”

 “I thought it might be good for Alfred to see some strong Omega role models, ” Alfred’s father swirled around his whiskey and frowned. “As, you know, people say she was--

 “—The most powerful Omega in history,” Ivan finished. “A heartbreaker.”

  Frank smiled. “Precisely.”

    “Did it help? You know, with Alfred?”

   “I don’t know. What’s your impression of him?”

  Ivan was the 6 in this situation, but he still bowed his head to Alfred’s father. “I’m assuming there were things that helped him stay the way he is.”

   “And I know you’re not planning on changing that. I can tell.”

     “Sir?”

  Frank gave Ivan a searching look. “Can you do something for me, Ivan?”

   “Anything,” Ivan said, a little too quickly. His palm slid from his belt.

 “When you fall in love with Alfred, call me. Tell me about it. Tell me, just so I’m sure my son has someone on his side.” Frank’s voice broke at the end, and Ivan felt something drag itself up through his chest at the words.

  “Of course, sir.”

  From inside the kitchen, the refrigerator door slammed.

 Frank breathed in. “Thank you. Amelia always wanted him to be a bit more submissive than he is, I think. She’s right in that he can’t go walking around like someone of a different type, but there are degrees to everything.”

  “How are you positive I will, though?” Ivan asked, before he could hold his tongue.

 “People try to make mating such an…impersonal thing, nowadays. They make it into mere survival. There were time periods where all the writers spoke of love. Now everything is sterilized. People have told me there’s a way I look at Amelia that is different from how I regard everything else. That’s devotion, I am sure of it, and it’s possible no matter the level. You had little pieces of that in your eyes whenever you would look over the table at my son.”

* * *

 

“But Ivan’s well in control of his actions. And so am I.”

“You don’t know it will stay that way. I’m assuming, from the way you’re talking, that you haven’t slept with him yet. Do that, and then get back to me.”

“I want to develop my feelings for him first.”

Amelia picked up the wine bottle, corked it, and put in the refrigerator. She closed the door forcefully before turning back to her son. “Well, that’s admirable, but it usually comes after, if at all.”

“Maybe it’ll be a mix. But mom, don’t get me wrong, I really do like him. A lot.”

“Good.”

“I feel like I’m still disappointing you,” Alfred said, after a long pause.

 “You’re not disappointing me, darling! No. Never. I just don’t want you to be let down when Ivan remains distant. That’s simply how things are for most. Frank and I are a little different, both being of a lower level, but we understand how this goes. At the moment you’re being disrespectful to your type – particularly the higher level label -- and most likely what Ivan wants.”

“I don’t think he just wants sex from me,” Alfred said. “I know that you got more than that from dad, and I think I’ll be the same way.”

“I know what you grew up around,” Amelia said, “but please accept the fact you’re a higher level Omega. Please. You’re in an elite circle. There’s a certain way these things work, I don’t need to repeat them, you know all about it. You’ve never been particularly in line, but I know you can change.” Amelia looked to the floor before stepping towards Alfred and hugging him tightly. “When you do officially mate, feel free to talk to me then. And show your bond tattoos to me too, when you get around to it.”

After a moment it was clear the conversation was over. Alfred felt faintly sick – his mother still thought he didn’t respect himself? -- and he stumbled into the living room uneasily. Ivan was the first person he saw, and suddenly he felt very much like crying.

Alfred grabbed Ivan’s hand and pulled him backwards, into the foyer, out of the apartment. “Bye dad,” he called. “I’ll talk to you…later.”

“What are you doing?” Ivan asked, confused.

“I can’t be here anymore,” Alfred said.

“What?” Ivan jerked away his hand and shook his head. “Alfred--” He stopped speaking when he noticed the Omega was crying. “You’re crying? What happened?”

“I am not going to be your fucktoy,” Alfred snarled, turning his head to the side and rubbing at his eyes furiously.

“I never said you would be.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Okay, breathe. Breathe, alright? I’ll be back in a moment.”

Ivan let himself into the apartment once more. “I’m sorry,” he said, addressing Alfred’s father as well as his mother peeking out from the kitchen. “We have to leave a little early, but everything was wonderful. You’re great parents.” He shook Frank’s hand hurriedly and bowed his head. “We’ve got to go, I’m afraid.”

And he walked out without looking back. When Ivan was angry he shook, and now, watching Alfred try to downplay the fact he was upset, his fists clenched. He forced himself to take his own advice and breathe out before touching the other.

“Alfred,” he said again, gently, unsure of how to go about this.

Alfred shied away from him and began to walk down the hallway. Ivan trailed apprehensively, and it wasn’t until they were both in the car Alfred spoke.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Really, she was just telling me what I already know. It’s nothing new.”

“But she upset you.”

“It shouldn’t have, though. She’s right.”

Ivan started the car but didn’t attempt to pull out onto the road. “Tell me what she said.”

“No.” Alfred sat up straighter. “It’s just stupid. Sorry for ruining everything.”

“Please,” Ivan said, his tone like an Alpha despite his efforts to be gentle. Alfred started, raised his head, and looked at him. His eyes seemed almost normal; he knew how to collect himself well.

“She said that I don’t respect myself and my type. Implied that I should get down on my knees for you right now. That it was all you wanted, anyway.”

“That isn’t true.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if that’s how you wanted it.”

Ivan sighed. “Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t.”

Alfred didn’t reply.

 “Will you look at me, please?”

This the Omega obliged after a long moment, sinking into Ivan’s side. His face was speckled pink from his tears. Ivan pushed back the hair from his forehead and kissed his heated skin gently, hesitantly.

Alfred froze, tears nearly spilling over again. “Take me to Lili’s, please.”

“Lili’s?”

“Yeah. Can you?”

“I suppose I can do that,” Ivan nodded. He pulled into traffic and began to drive. “Check to see if she’s home, though.”

“She’ll be home,” Alfred said, but he texted her all the same. They stayed quiet the entire car ride, and at the right apartment building, Alfred stepped out of the car by himself.

“Hey, Alfred,” Ivan said, before the Omega could turn away. “Instincts aren’t everything.”

“Aren’t they?” Alfred said fiercely, and he was startled by the way he wanted to feel Ivan’s hand rub against his hair – something told him that would be comfort. It was almost like an insult, and he wondered for a moment why he wanted to talk to Lili in the first place – she was a lower level and probably didn’t edge on losing herself like this. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8

“So tell me, what does he taste like?”

Ivan raised an eyebrow in Natalia’s direction. “Who, Alfred?”

“Who else?” Natalia smoothed down her skirt and took another sip of coffee. She held the mug with delicate, thin fingers, her nails painted red.

“I haven’t gotten anywhere near that far with him,” Ivan said. “I thought you would know that already.”

“But he’s been yours for a month!”

“And?”

Natalia waved a hand. “I don’t even understand how you could control yourself for this long. His scent is everywhere. Don’t you smell it?”

“Of course.”

“Then why--?”

“I don’t want him to become uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be.”

“Why am I even bothering to talk to you about this?” Ivan wondered aloud.

“I’m simply curious. He probably thinks you don’t want him.”

Ivan looked out the window, drumming his knuckles against the kitchen counter, before replying. Earlier Alfred had stumbled out of his bedroom, shirtless with hair matted in a wild mess, and Ivan had to jerk himself off in the shower while entertaining something shamelessly filthy. After he had spent into his hand he turned the water cold in order to regain his composure. “I doubt that. I’ve told him exactly what I want.”

“Oh, really? Have you considered how improper you’re being by waiting this long? That’s hardly good etiquette. He’s probably confused as to why his Alpha hasn’t claimed him yet.”

“I’ve claimed him,” Ivan said quickly.

Natalia patted her brother on the cheek. “No, you haven’t. You just have a housemate. Claiming him would be marking him properly and establishing yourself as his caretaker.”

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s the easiest thing in the world.”

“Remember, I’m not you.”

“But you’re an Alpha.”

“Mmm, well, I know what I want, and I think I know what Alfred wants. I’m working on it.”

“Are you…nervous?” Natalia giggled.

“No.”

 “Certain?” She set her coffee cup on the table and leaned over to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Fine, then. How’s your neck been feeling?”

“Alright.” Ivan didn’t reciprocate her touch, but he didn’t pull away, either.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

 “You should bring Alfred over sometime.”

“I’m not interested in having an orgy with you, sister.”

Natalia laughed, breathy, near Ivan’s ear. “Not that sort of get together, dear. Do you just assume that’s all I do in my free time?”

“You give the impression.”

“You’re a higher level. Everyone has been talking about the fact you have a mate now. They’re curious as to who was good enough for the silent man at the office. Did you even pay attention at all to what they were saying the day you met him? Everyone was certain you took him right then and there. Not shocking for most, but for you, yes.” She pushed herself away as the front door opened.

“Ivan?” Alfred said, walking into the kitchen with Lili at his side. “We’re back, I hope you don’t mind me bringing…” his voice trailed off as he noticed there were two Alphas in the room.

Natalia looked across the counter; she breathed in and was out of her seat in a second, taking in both the Omegas with an appraising sort of expression. She walked around the kitchen island and leaned in close to Lili. “Who are you? Ivan, you didn’t tell me you had another Omega.”

Ivan stood up. “She’s not mine. She’s just a friend. Lili.”

“Hi,” Lili said, training her eyes on Natalia.

Natalia smiled kindly. “You’re very pretty, dear.”

“Alfred,” Ivan asked, “would you mind taking Lili out of the room?”           

“No, no, have her stay,” Natalia said, brushing a piece of hair away from Lili’s forehead. “You’re unmated – a lower level, but a strong one. How old are you?”

“Don’t touch her,” Alfred warned, sidestepping in front of Lili.

 “Natalia,” Ivan said gently, “please don’t ask her all these questions.”

“I’m 18,” Lili said, ignoring both men in favor of continuing to give her attention to Natalia.

Natalia shook her head, looking from one to the other. “Boys, boys. You think I’m that ill mannered? All I want to do is get acquainted.”

“And you have. Don’t pay attention to her anymore,” Alfred replied.

Natalia turned around and remarked to Ivan, “He would be so much fun to play with. Come to a party sometime. Bring her, too. I’m sure we can find someone for her. Unless you’ve already been promised to an Alpha?”

“No, no one,” Lili said.

Natalia gave Ivan a pleading look and mouthed, _Claim_? He shook his head. She pouted for a moment before turning back around to the Omegas. “Your last name?”

“Zwingli.”

            “Well, Lili Zwingli, I’ll be in touch.” Natalia kissed Lili on the cheek and walked towards the front door. Ivan followed to show her out, throwing Alfred and Lili an apologetic look as he went.

            “You can’t be serious, Nat,” Ivan hissed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

            “Oh, I’m entirely serious.”

            “She’s not going to want to be part of a pack. I know her; she won’t.”

            “How could you have kept the fact you know her from me?” Natalia asked, turning her eyes to Ivan in earnest. “Her scent…I want to hold her… _oh_ , she seems so…”

            “Uninterested?”

            “She was definitely interested.”

            “Natalia, I assure you Lili is not the type of Omega you would want.”

            “We’ll have to see about that.”

            “Don’t contact her.”

            “You can’t stop me from doing that.”

            Ivan growled in frustration. “Fine. But if I hear even the slightest whisper of you hurting her, or forcing her to do something she doesn’t want--”

            “Goodness, Ivan – orgies and forcing myself on people? What type of low life do you take me for?”

            “I take you to be someone very comfortable with her status.”

            “I’m very comfortable with my _nature_ , brother. I take it this mating with Alfred means you’ve stopped fucking other Alphas just to be different?”

            She had struck a nerve; Ivan didn’t reply.

            “Father was so disappointed to hear about that one, wasn’t he?” Natalia tilted her head to the side. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a very pretty young Omega I need to look up.”

            Ivan grudgingly opened the door for his sister. “I tell you, Lili will not want to be part of a pack. Especially yours.”

            “One of us will have to make an exception, then.”

* * *

 

            “I thought she seemed nice,” Lili argued.

            Alfred gave her an open mouthed gape. “Um, no.”

            “But she wasn’t – I mean – I’ve always expected a witch, but she didn’t seem too bad.”

            “She runs a pack!”

            “She runs her pack well,” Ivan ventured, stepping into the kitchen again.

            “She’s gone?” Alfred leaned into the Alpha’s side.

            Ivan caught his weight with surprise but didn’t say anything about it. “Yes, sorry. I thought she would be gone before you came back.”

            “It’s not a problem,” Lili said. “She’s actually – well, not as bad as you said.”

            “She can be, though.” Ivan frowned. “Are you interested in her?”

            “She looks like you, only female. How could I not like her?” Lili said. She blushed a moment late after realizing what she had said. “Um – not that I’m interested in _you_ like that.”

            Alfred grinned. “I can see why you might be, cupcake.”

            Ivan cleared his throat, ears red, and said, “Why don’t we focus on your birthday right now, Alfred?”

            “Oh, yeah! I’m excited!” Alfred exclaimed.

            “We’ll have to do the bond tattoos sometime in the next five days,  it’s a law,” Ivan said. “Other than that, a dinner party would be fine with you, right?”

            Alfred nodded. “Let’s say this is just for friends so we don’t have to invite my parents.”

            “Whatever you want.”

            “Feliciano offered to cook,” Lili put in. “And Elizabeta is planning on baking a cake with me.”

            Ivan snuck Lili a look when Elizabeta’s name was mentioned. Perhaps he had been wrong about her crush after all.

            “Can it be chocolate?”

            “Sure.”

            “Oh, awesome,” Alfred said. “I’m going to invite Mattie and Arthur and Francis too, okay?”

            “Ah, well, whatever you want,” Ivan said, scratching the back of his head. He had talked to Arthur twice since the lunch at the diner, and neither time had gone particularly well.

            “Just talk to him about it,” Ivan had implored the other Alpha one late June night. “Look, it’s not my right. You’re his best friend.”

            “And you’re his lover,” Arthur had snapped back.

            “Well…” Ivan had stopped, angry despite his best efforts to control his temper. “Look, I don’t even understand why you’re still upset about it. We slept together twice, Arthur. Only twice.”

            “And you hated each time. You pitied my poor, confused self.”

            “That’s not true.”

            “Tell me, how good of a joke was it to you? I’m hoping that I incited a good laugh, at least.”

            “Christ, Arthur. You must be really fucking determined to remember the experience as a bad one.”

            To which Arthur had hung up, refusing to answer the next three calls Ivan made.

            Alfred groaned in frustration. “Look, I’ve tried to keep quiet about this because it seems neither of you want to talk, but it’s driving me insane. What happened with you two?”

            “With me and Arthur?”

            “Yes, man, who else? You’re both private guys and okay, I get that, but this is a little ridiculous. What happened? You both had a crush on the same Omega? You had a rivalry in class? Seriously, tell me.”

            “I don’t think I’m the right person to talk about it,” Ivan said, after a moment of very careful staring towards Alfred’s sneakers.

            “Why not?”

            “Arthur would probably rather tell you himself.”

            “If he wanted to do that he would have already.”

            “Alfred, please. Talk to him.”

            Alfred breathed out through the nose in a rush and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to the two of you considering you both have lives that turned out just fine, but whatever.”

            “It shouldn’t be.”

            “Good. I don’t want it to be. I want my best friend and my mate to like each other just fine, alright? Give me that.” Alfred gripped the edge of the kitchen island and forced a smile. “…Your bond tattoo is purple, right?”

            “Yes,” Ivan said cautiously.

            Alfred made his way closer to Ivan again, inhaling deeply, and said, “That will look great next to my blue.”

            “You want me to leave you two alone?” Lili asked, looking between both men with a smile.

            “Sorry,” Alfred said, ducking down his head for a moment. When he raised it again his smile was a little bit shy. “Um, I’ll – I’ll go call Arthur now, alright? And then I’ll shower, and we can go get the marks.”

            “Today?” Ivan asked, looking at the curve of Alfred’s wrist.

            “Sure, why not?” Alfred unplugged his cell phone from its charger and opened up his contact list.

“Well, I’ll make an appointment. The office may not be able to take us until tomorrow.”

Alfred nodded in understanding and said, “Hey, Artie.” He moved into the living room as Arthur responded. “I’m fine, yeah. Where are you?”

            “At home,” Arthur replied from across the line. “Francis has a shift, so I’m alone. You want to come over? You need anything?” Alfred could imagine him reading the newspaper in the alcove of his kitchen.

            “Nah, today Ivan and I are getting our bond tattoos. Well, maybe,” Alfred said, smiling slightly. “But I’m having a birthday dinner on the 4th, like usual. Our place. You and Francis in?”

            “At Ivan’s apartment? What time?”

            “I guess I’ll have to text you that bit later. But it’s a dinner, good food. Ivan’s friends are really nice. You’ll like them. I’ve gotten to know them pretty well lately.”

            A long pause on the line, and then, “Alright. I wouldn’t want to miss any more of your birthdays.”

            “Good. Uh, hey, Art – be nice around Ivan, okay? I still have no clue what the hell went on between the two of you bastards, but I know it shouldn’t matter anymore.”

            “Are you happy with him? No regrets?”

            “None,” Alfred said seriously. “I don’t know why you’re still worried, Arthur. This month has been perfectly fine – really nice, honestly – and I like him. A lot, really. The other day he brought home season five of that old show Mattie and I used to like, Supernatural, remember? Well, he bought it on DVD and we had a little marathon. Made something I couldn’t pronounce for dinner, but it was delicious.”

            “Well, that’s nice.”

            “Exactly. He’s great.”

            Arthur sighed. “I still implore you to be safe, Alfred.”

            Alfred’s voice grew low. “I think I want to step it up a bit.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Like, you know. Actually do something. ‘Cause he smells so nice and he’s so muscular and have you noticed his eyes are really pretty? And he has this super nice pair of skinny jeans he’s been wearing lately that sit well on his hips.”

            “Ah…You feeling okay?” Arthur said.

            Alfred laughed. “Of course, Arthur! And he’s really smart and easy to talk to – I didn’t mean to just list reasons why he’s hot. Talk to you later, okay?”

            Arthur gave a muffled goodbye. Alfred ended the call and waved at Ivan and Lili on the way down the hallway. “I’ll be just a minute!” he called.

            “I’m leaving now, Al,” Lili replied.

            “Oh? Bye, then,” Alfred said, giving a final wave. He slipped into the shower and quickly scrubbed himself off. Lately he had been fantasizing in the shower, despite his best efforts to keep a clear head. (What if he pulled Ivan into the spray with him and slid to his knees on the porcelain tile? Dragged his hands up Ivan’s thighs and took the Alpha into his mouth? How would Ivan grip his hair? What noises would he make?)

            Hair full of shampoo, Alfred shook his head violently. He wasn’t quite there yet.

            After a few minutes he cut off the water, wrapped his waist in a towel, and hurried into his bedroom. It was after his jeans were halfway up his legs he realized he wasn’t sure of what one wore when going to get bond tattoos. “Hey, Ivan?”

            “Yes?” Ivan said, knocking gently on the other side of Alfred’s bedroom door.

            “Are we going today?”

            “Yeah, in a few minutes.”

            “What are we supposed to wear to this thing?”

            “Technically, whatever I want you to wear,” Ivan teased. “But since I don’t care either way, whatever makes you most comfortable. We’re not following the visit with a collaring, so it shouldn’t matter much. We’re just going to a government office.”

            “Alright,” Alfred said, and he emerged several minutes later in a neat collared shirt with skinny jeans. Ivan looked at him approvingly, and Alfred felt that familiar happy skip in his heart. He wasn’t sure when it started, exactly. Maybe at the family dinner, or perhaps after. But at some point he realized he was more happy in the man’s presence than without, and that was a good enough start for him.

* * *

 

            “Alright, gentlemen, you’re good to go,” the Beta at the desk smiled, handing Ivan a small bundle of papers. “The records in the government files now officially have your status as mated. Let me be the first to congratulate you.”

            “Thank you,” Ivan said, smiling at the man. I appreciate your help with this.”

            “You two make a very nice couple,” the Beta replied, “and you’re welcome.”

            Ivan risked stroking the back of Alfred’s head for a brief moment before leading the way from the office out onto the sidewalk. “So, what metal do you want your collar to be in?” he said. “Maybe gold, to blend in with your pretty hair?”

            “Oh, shut up,” Alfred replied, giving Ivan a little shove.

            The Alpha laughed. “Just kidding, I promise.”

            “You had better be kidding.”

            Ivan hummed, unlocking the car and holding the passenger seat door open for Alfred. He felt like kissing the Omega very much, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Alfred had been inching towards more and more responsive as the month went by, until both of them were stealing touches and glances, but there was always the possibility Ivan might go too far. He liked what he had far too much to fuck up now.

            “Hurt any?”

            “You know getting tattoos doesn’t hurt anymore!” Alfred said, inspecting his inner wrist.

            “All the same.” Ivan felt it safe to reach across the seat and trace the circular tattoo with his thumb. Alfred caught the Alpha’s eye and dragged his teeth in a line over his lower lip. Ivan felt a little bad when he immediately imagined Alfred doing that action in several different scenarios, but not enough to stop.

* * *

 

            Five days later and everyone was crammed into Ivan and Alfred’s small apartment. Fyodor had fled long ago, but the music was just loud enough to be heard amongst the talking, and Alfred was practically bouncing from the fact everything had gone smoothly thus far.

“Feliciano’s finally ready to serve, thank god,” Gilbert said. “Round up, everybody! You ready for homemade Italian pasta, birthday boy?”

            Alfred grinned at him; the two had become fast friends despite only meeting each other twice before. “It had better be good, considering the mess he made in our kitchen.”

            “Oh, it’ll be better than good. It’ll be excellent,” Elizabeta said, leaning over Lili’s shoulder, which made the Omega shrug herself away, texting rapidly. Elizabeta spared her a glance before putting a smile on her face and reaching out a hand to look at Alfred’s bond tattoo. Her fingers ran over it gently, turning his wrist from one side to the other. “And this! How pretty!”

            “It’s nice, right?”

            “Something wonderfully symbolic for your 20th. Feel any different?”

            “Now that the government isn’t on my ass about mating? Sure.”

            Ivan appeared behind Alfred, and the Omega leaned into the curve of his body. “You want to help me by putting out the dishes, Liz?”

            “Sure,” Elizabeta said, but before Ivan could disengage himself, Alfred turned his head and nuzzled Ivan’s neck. Elizabeta smiled at the action and when they were a safe distance away from the crowd, she did a little dance.

            “What?” Ivan said, smiling.

            “He’s definitely going to go into heat soon,” Elizabeta squealed.

            Feliciano appeared next to Elizabeta. “Who?”

            “Alfred, of course! Have you noticed how affectionate he’s been tonight?” Elizabeta asked.

            Feliciano ran a hand through his hair and beamed. “I’ve been in the kitchen the whole evening, but good for you, Ivan!”

            “Are you sure?” Ivan fiddled with a thread on his shirt.

            “Come on, haven’t you noticed?”

            “A bit, okay, yeah,” Ivan said, smiling despite himself. “I was wondering what was up with him.”

            Elizabeta rolled her eyes. “Are you really the most clueless Alpha in the world, or what?”

            “Come on, if he’s this far off then he hasn’t even begun to produce more scent yet. How am I supposed to pick up on everything?”

            Elizabeta just kissed Ivan on the cheek and lifted a bowl of pasta. “Wait and see, sweetheart.” She walked through to the living room and put the dish on the side table set up for food. As she turned around, she noticed Alfred pulling Ivan close by the collar to whisper something in his ear. Ivan laughed and smoothed a piece of hair away from Alfred’s forehead; the Omega closed his eyes briefly.

            “They’re cute, aren’t they?” she asked Arthur, who took another long swing of his drink and looked around for a moment before speaking to Elizabeta. She wasn’t sure whether or not Arthur liked her, although his mate had mentioned something earlier about him taking a while to warm up around people, so she shrugged it off.

            “Yeah, I suppose,” Arthur said, at length.

            “I think I only heard of you briefly, a few years ago,” she continued. “I wasn’t studying on campus when…you know.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Is this a bit weird for you?”

            “Weird? Considering I know what both their junk looks like?”

            “What, you had a thing with Alfred too?”

            “No.”

            “Best friend thing?”

            “Yep.”

            “You know, Arthur, I’m just trying to make some light conversation. Are you okay?”

            Arthur turned his eyes to Elizabeta, and green met green. “I’m fine. I’m trying to stay out of his life as much as possible.”

            “Why?”

            “Why do you want to know?”

            Elizabeta gave him a hard stare before turning away and biting her lip. “You’re right. It’s not my business.”

            She looked back once before walking over to Roderich and Gilbert. Lili was on the other side of the room, still texting, and her hair was done up in such a small, pretty braid. Elizabeta kept on biting her lip; she bit it until it hurt too much to continue.    

* * *

 

            “Did you enjoy the party?” Ivan asked Alfred later, much later, when the kitchen was put back into order and all the lights in the apartment had been dimmed. Alfred looked over to the Alpha. He thought the man looked very handsome with his purple shirt and dark wash jeans, and was caught up staring for a moment.

            The Omega felt somewhat silly, if only because this was the first time he ever found someone he really liked. It was worrisome, too, because Alfred thought he wouldn’t mind very much if Ivan had actually wanted to collar him earlier in the week. Maybe some of the pull had been instinctual at first, but after weeks of falling into something comfortable with the man, after talking about comics without being looked at oddly, spending entire evenings discussing sports, and wasting hours watching those stupid crime shows where the Alpha was always too mysterious for their own good and their Omega constantly needed to be saved, he was itching to begin a new phase. He felt a little like he was giving himself away, but Alfred never enjoyed deliberating, and whether a good thing or not, there was something reassuring about having an Alpha by his side.

            “Mmm, it felt like a blur, though,” Alfred replied. He sauntered over to Ivan and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “Did it hurt very much when you were shot?”

            “Like hell,” Ivan said, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s waist while wondering what, exactly, he was doing.

            Alfred breathed in against Ivan’s neck, ghosting his lips up the skin. “Thank you so much for the party.”

            Ivan started, looking down at Alfred critically. He gently pushed the younger man back. “Alfred?”

            “Yes?”

            “Do you feel okay?”

            “Fantastic,” Alfred said, reaching for Ivan again, trying to ignore the hammer of his heart in his chest.

            The Alpha held him back firmly. “I think we need to have a little talk.”

            “Talk?”

            “Yes. Why are you appearing so affectionate lately? It’s not that I’m not enjoying it, but it seems strange, considering who you are.”

            “I like you,” Alfred said. “I’m starting to really, really like you.”

            “Alright.” Ivan ran a hand through his hair jerkily. “Do you think you might be going into heat soon? Elizabeta thinks you are.”

            Alfred blinked and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought of that. If I’m going to, it would be a bit of a ways off. A week or so.”

            “Alright, because I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Ivan said. “I don’t want you doing something you regret, okay? I just can’t help but remember you shying away from a kiss on the forehead at your mom’s and--”

            Alfred cut him off by kissing him firmly, pressing his body up against the Alpha’s.

            Ivan, startled, pushed him back. “What was that?”

            “A kiss,” Alfred said. “Don’t you want – unless I’ve been reading you wrong.”

            “I’m not pressuring you into this, am I?”

            Alfred laughed. “Sweetheart, I kissed you! I want this, I promise.”

            “But are you sure you’re thinking with a straight head?”

            Alfred paused before replying. “…Ivan, I assure you I’ve thought long and hard about this. It’s just that I’ve never done anything romantic before, and I thought…Oh, I don’t know, I thought that if I wanted to show I’m interested I should, ah, act affectionate. This was a mistake, right?”

            When Ivan took a long time responding Alfred stepped back, his eyes beginning to burn.

“I’m sorry,” he said, turning around hastily and hurrying down the hallway.

Ivan followed him and caught his sleeve. “No, no, not at all, this wasn’t  -- you’re…”

            “What?”

            “Nothing,” Ivan said, feeling himself flush. “Nothing, come here.”

            Alfred grinned when Ivan dragged him close and hugged him fiercely. “I promise you this isn’t just because I’m going into heat,” the Omega murmured. “And that’s just a possibility. I don’t know yet.”

            Ivan kissed Alfred’s hair. “Alright. We can still take this slowly…We have plenty of time to talk and work everything out as it develops. But this?” He tightened his hold on the Omega. “I could get used to this.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

SIXTH MANHATTAN OMEGA SUICIDE IN A MONTH; FEDS SILENT

* * *

A few days passed and Ivan slowly gained the privilege of kissing Alfred whilst pushing up his shirt, bending his back over the counter and sucking a ring of marks around his neck, and (very sloppily) groping him, although in Ivan's defense Gilbert  _had_  said the purpose of the evening was getting drunk.

Oh, and the mornings (which had already been, in Ivan's opinion, gorgeous and all his and something to remember when he was alone at night) had become a thousand percent better simply because Alfred, who was already adorable in the morning, was now adorable and nearly on his lap, or perhaps lying over his legs, regularly. And he didn't mind when Ivan seized him suddenly and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, if only because he did the same himself. They were no longer orbiting each other but rather crossing paths and knocking into one another and maybe dancing, a little bit, if the look in Alfred's eyes when they touched was any indication.

"Good morning," Ivan told the Omega on the fourth day, exiting out of his (utterly depressing)  _Daily News_  article and pulling up a word document instead. Alfred had given up on running completely this week (too tired, he decided) and therefore spent his mornings reading and eating pancakes sans syrup while talking to Ivan. This morning he was wearing a tank top with plaid pajama bottoms, and he had the book the Alpha had given him for his birthday tucked under his arm.  _Game of Thrones._

"Hi. I can't even believe this book, you jerk," Alfred said, his hip against Ivan's shoulder. "Does everyone die?"

"I told you it wouldn't be good to get attached to any one character," Ivan replied, kissing Alfred on his palm.

"Do you kill your characters?"

"Some of them," Ivan admitted.

"The important ones?"

"They're all important somehow, otherwise they wouldn't be in the story at all."

Alfred rolled his eyes, although he was smiling. "Fine, okay. But you're still a jerk for giving me this book."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, then. I suppose that means you won't want the rest?"

"No!" Alfred said quickly, making Ivan laugh a little. The Omega peered at the man's laptop screen. "You're writing now?"

"Yes. Do you want to hear some of it?"

"Is it in English?" Ivan wrote the story simultaneously in English and Russian because while he could make his native language more poetic, America was far more likely to publish the book in the first place.

"Mmm. I haven't put this scene into Russian yet."

"Okay. But I like when you speak in Russian."

" _I know. And thank you for that_ ," Ivan responded in the language, which was a success because Alfred wrinkled up his nose in a fruitless effort to understand. Ivan could see faint red lines on his face from where his pillow creased.

"Just don't be talking bad about me because I can't understand," the Omega said.

" _I wouldn't do that, I promise_ ," Ivan said, ducking down his head when Alfred made to hit him. " _Sorry, dear_."

"You jerk," Alfred said, satisfied. He sat down on the couch in the living room properly, tucking up his feet, and snuggled into Ivan's side. Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist without thinking and began to read.

"Leon looked down at the small bottle and let it drop to the floor. It shattered and scattered the pills into the far corners of his bedroom, each a little white and blue top. He brought his hands to his face next and dragged them down, contemplating the coward's death, one he had nearly done himself.

He was breathing hard. Death was simply not an option, not with Belladonna in the nursery with the baby that wouldn't stop crying. It might not even kill him, anyway, which would have been another complication. Medical bills or a funeral? Which would cost more?

The baby was an Omega and it should have been dead. It should have come out blue and very, very still, weak heart beating out three seconds into its life, but instead it was alive a year later and had yet to stop crying. It was all he heard and he felt nothing for its plight. If the child were an Alpha he would be learning to bite and would hardly cry, but in birthing an Omega Belladonna had brought a sickly child into the world.

He had gone numb a long time ago. Maybe the first time Belladonna had been brought to the hospital with a concussion and no explanation. The nurses didn't ask for one, but Leon would have preferred them not to assume, even if they were right.

He said such terrible things to her that night, and he had pushed her with such force her body fell all the way down the stairs. And yet here she was still, singing to his baby, while a snowstorm flew outside and contained the apartment's miseries.

Leon shuddered and went to pick up the pills."

Ivan's voice petered out and he looked at Alfred apprehensively.

"That's heavy for a Saturday morning," Alfred teased. "But I liked it anyway. Does he actually commit suicide?"

"No. But he does die," Ivan said.

"How?"

"Car accident."

Alfred hummed and ran his hand up Ivan's arm. "You've been working out a lot this week."

Ivan's skin prickled where Alfred touched him. "Really? I haven't noticed."

"I have." Alfred pressed his nose against Ivan's shirt and inhaled. "How strong are you, really? You ought to test it out sometime."

"It wouldn't do to get all cocky about it," Ivan said, running a finger up Alfred's spine. The texture of the shirt caught on his fingers as he went. He continued speaking without filter, hardly aware of his words until they were out in the open. "I know I could pick you up, definitely. You're not heavy at all."

Alfred angled his head so he was looking up at Ivan through his eyelashes. "You should test that out too. Sooner rather than later. You wouldn't drop me?"

"Never," Ivan said firmly, stilling his hand. Alfred's skin was hot, even through the shirt, on his palm. He cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking that - "

"—Sorry, can I ask you a question?" Alfred interjected. "Who have you – um – slept with before?"

Ivan blinked. "Er – not too many people, if that's what you're asking. Nobody important."

"Were they Omegas?"

"Not all of them. I've slept with all three types before. Some Alphas and Betas and a few Omegas."

"Alphas?"

"What, Omegas don't experiment with each other?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't normally hang out with people of my type."

"Well, it's incredibly annoying to be drunk and horny and surrounded by other drunk and horny Alphas," Ivan admitted.

Alfred snorted. "Okay, whatever. But what about the Omegas?"

"Only two or three. Usually Natalia had something to do with it," Ivan said. "What, are you jealous?"

"Were any of them prettier than me?"

"Of course not," the Alpha said.

"And you didn't – didn't seriously do anything with them, right?"

"No. It would have been unfair to pay too much attention when I had no intention of mating with them."

Alfred sat up properly and leaned over Ivan to kiss him. "Good."

Ivan caught Alfred around the waist and held him in place while pressing their lips together more firmly. He snuck his hands down and straightened out Alfred's waistband, fingers touching the burning skin stretched taut over the other's groin.

Alfred whimpered a little and broke the kiss, nestling his head into the crook of Ivan's shoulder. "Don't tease me."

Ivan retracted his hands with a little apologetic squeeze to Alfred's side. "I was going to say before that we should go to the pharmacy. I have some prescriptions to fill. You up for that?"

"Sure," Alfred said. "Let me get dressed first, though."

Ivan let Alfred up, and the Omega blew him a kiss before going off to shower.

* * *

"Are you on any suppressants?" Alfred asked Ivan while the latter perused the aisle for shaving cream.

"No," the Alpha replied. "Law enforcement men and women are supposed to be intimidating, so we aren't allowed to."

"I wouldn't want to see you in an alley late at night," Alfred said.

Ivan put a bottle in the little basket he was holding and gave the other a look. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Well," Alfred amended, "I wouldn't want to see you if I was a criminal." He fingered the edge of a shampoo bottle. "Hey. What you said earlier – would you find it hot if two Omegas, I don't know, made out or something?"

Ivan deliberately took the time to pick out a razor before answering. "I – yeah, sure. That'd be hot."

"What if it was me and Lili?"

"Why? You planning on doing that anytime soon?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred quizzically.

"Just curious."

Ivan wrinkled his nose. "Not with Lili. But I don't know. Elizabeta would find it hot, surely. Natalia too."

"What if I was with another Alpha?"

Ivan froze. "No. Definitely not."

"Not even if it was, like, Ludwig or Elizabeta or something?"

"Are you planning on getting with everyone we know?"

Alfred merely grinned. "No, of course not. Why wouldn't you like it if I made out with another Alpha?"

"Because you're - " Ivan stopped, walking up to the counter to give the Beta manning it his prescription papers.

"I'm what?"

"You're mi - I want to be the only one who gets to do that with you," Ivan said grudgingly.

Alfred did a little dance, satisfied with the answer – and promptly fell against the counter as a wave of nausea overcame him.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked immediately, startled. "Are you alright?"

Alfred felt like his stomach was about ready to eject everything from it, and it took a minute of careful breathing to be able to answer the Alpha. "Y-Yeah, I'm just…really…I feel really sick."

He closed his eyes, skin suddenly itchy, and groaned. Oh no. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but here he was. "Ivan?"

"Yes?" Somewhere in the past few moments Ivan had moved him to the side and was feeling his forehead. His voice rumbled a little when he spoke, and Alfred was all at once shocked and unsurprised when it brought a decidedly comforting feeling to his mind.

"You know how I said I wasn't sure if I was going into heat or not?"

"Yes."

Alfred closed his eyes and whimpered. "Okay, yeah, I'm definitely going to. Um. Soon."

"You're sure?" Ivan said, and Alfred thought that he really, really should stop talking. If he continued he might make Alfred cry, or grow wet, or both. "Well, okay. How long until it begins?"

"A day or two, I think," Alfred replied. The pattern went that he was fine until a point where his body decided to break, and from there, he was swept away by something deeply instinctual.

"Is there anything you need? What can I - "

" - Of course there's stuff that I fucking need," Alfred snapped. Nice of his body to give warning, really. Nice of it to force him to his knees for a week, as well.

Ivan put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Then tell me what it is, so I can help you. I just want to help you."

Of course Ivan was so nice about it despite Alfred being torn between wanting to push him away and drag him close, so close. "I need to make a nest," Alfred said grudgingly. After a moment, "And oh, fuck, I haven't even begun that. It'll be a mess!"

"No it won't," Ivan said, tone soothing.

"Yes it will," Alfred said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "It'll be terrible because I didn't want to think that I was going into heat so I haven't begun preparing yet and it's coming so soon and - "

" - Alfred," Ivan said firmly, his voice a gentle command. "I need you to look at me."

Alfred sniffed, wiping his eyes violently, and blinked at the ceiling a few times before lowering his gaze. Looking around, he remembered he was still in the pharmacy. People were staring, and that nearly made him dissolve into tears once more. He was acting like a hysterical Omega – he  _was_ a hysterical Omega – in public. No wonder people didn't like Omegas to be out and about.

Ivan, who apparently didn't care one way or the other whether people were looking at them or not, said, "Thank you." He drew Alfred to his chest and spoke like he was sharing a secret. "I'm not used to having an Omega to take care of in heat - "

" – Are you going to stay? Oh,  _God_ ," Alfred said, jerking his head to the side, wriggling out of the Alpha's grasp.

"I don't know. We can talk about that later," Ivan continued, turning Alfred's face back to his with gentle fingers. "But right now I need you to tell me what to do. If you need anything, anything at all, tell me and I will get it for you. Alright? You still have plenty of time until the heat begins, I promise."

"…I need to buy nesting supplies," Alfred said. "Um, I usually go to O-Line, they're all over…"

"Then let's go now," Ivan said, calmly paying the Beta and taking the small white bag he gave him. "Thank you."

"No problem," the Beta said, giving Alfred a look. His expression was close to pity. No one looked exceptionally surprised to see Alfred's state as Ivan led him out. The Omegas seemed understanding, whereas a few Alphas caught Ivan's eye. All normal, and it made Alfred's chest hurt.

He breathed in fresh air once they were on the sidewalk and let the hot wind blow around his hair. Ivan, sensing that he was collecting himself, left him alone, and against the pharmacy window Alfred put his head in his hands and tried to remember where he was.

He was on Earth, North America, the United States. New York, Manhattan, ten minutes from his apartment, with Ivan squinting into the sun by his side.

In a day, maybe two, his mood would shift beyond his control, but for the moment he could prepare well. He could at least do that, and Ivan would help him.

"I think there's an O-Line down the street," he said finally, looking over at Ivan. "I know you said so already, but can we go?"

"Yes," Ivan said, taking Alfred's hand in his. Alfred let Ivan pull him along while he looked at Alphas on the street. Most noticed him when he went by, attracted to the scent that was no doubt enhanced, but then again, they also saw that Ivan was holding onto him. Alfred felt irrationally proud of that fact.

At the O-Line store front Alfred felt a little better - enough to drop Ivan's hand and take control. Ivan might not know anything, but Alfred had years of firsthand experience.

"I usually make a three sided fort," Alfred told Ivan, picking up a shopping basket leading the way through the entrance. "Something with a low ceiling and plenty of blankets. It's instinctual, somehow. I have a mattress with the high sides already, although it's still at Mattie's, so I'll have to call and ask him for it."

"Sounds good," Ivan said. "What should I be on the lookout for?"

"I like heated blankets," Alfred said. "Um…I don't know. Pillows and stuff. I haven't established the nesting room in the apartment yet. I suppose whatever looks good?"

He began to walk through the store, letting Ivan shadow him closely. O-Line was a big nationwide chain store that sold Omega wellness products, and Alfred liked it for its low prices and clean interior. The Alphas who owned it must have taken a lot of input from their mates, because it always seemed to have exactly what he needed, whether it was nesting supplies or sexual aids or vitamins.

Ivan looked around at the high shelves with interest. "Huh. What is all this stuff?"

Alfred laughed a little at Ivan's reaction. "Omega things. We have a lot of needs, you know."

"Apparently."

It smelled like cleaning products in the store, something Alfred was grateful for because his scent was certainly stronger than before. A little embarrassing, especially considering the looks from the older Omegas he was receiving. Any other day and he might tell them to quit staring because he could smell their scents as well, but for now, he was a man on a mission.

Ivan seemed lost in thought, barely looking at Alfred while the Omega pondered over a display of the type of bathrobes that had hoods. Would he want to cover his head during the heat again? Last time he had done that, and while it was useful during certain points in the week, it was troublesome keeping such a blanket clean considering the sweat that would permeate his hair.

"You thinking about something?" Alfred asked, taking the bathrobe anyway. It was purple, too, which certainly shouldn't constitute his favor but did all the same.

"I was just thinking about whether I needed to call and take time off or not – since it would be the first one," Ivan asked cautiously, looking off to the shelves, the ceiling, everywhere that was not Alfred. "Um, I don't want to push you, though."

It took Alfred a moment to process what Ivan said, and even then he didn't reply.

Because every single heat before this he had stayed in his home and had either his mother or brother take care of him while he curled up in a ball and tried to tell himself he was satisfied with his fingers and aids (he wasn't), but now, technically, he had a mate, someone to sate him and hold him and make sure he was alright. And while that sounded wonderful in theory, it would require him to give up his entire self to Ivan and trust him in every way possible. He would have to lay himself out entirely and let someone else take the reins when he fell apart.

And that was terrifying, even if it was Ivan. Even if he wanted it. Even if he imagined the Alpha doing just that a thousand times over.

When a few minutes passed and he had still not answered Ivan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Um, okay. That's fine. We'll, uh, we'll work something out. Maybe I can crash at Nat's for a week. I'll give her a call."

Alfred bit his lip, his mood dipping low once more. "I'm sorry," he began, "I'm sorry, I just – I want it but I'm not ready." After admitting that he looked down at his shoes, uncomfortable, aware he was rejecting something that had probably been assumed, even with Ivan asking him the question. Not a hour ago he had been kissing the Alpha playfully, and now he was denying him the natural culmination of their affections.

Ivan pulled him forward by the front of his shirt and kissed him tenderly despite all that. "It's alright," he whispered, running his thumb over Alfred's jaw. "I'd rather you be completely comfortable when it happens, you understand?"

Alfred nodded. Ivan's voice sounded so nice, so very much Alpha, and it made him want to lay down at the other's feet.

"We need to find electric blankets," Alfred said, ducking his head down to cover his blush. Ivan merely nodded, scooting back a bit and taking out his cell phone, as Alfred made the way to the correct aisle.

"Hello, Natalia," he heard Ivan say, and it made him feel guilty, so he reached behind him to drag Ivan forward, and like he had hoped for, Ivan wrapped a free arm around his waist.

* * *

The Alpha hooked his fingers in the belt of Alfred's shorts and turned up the volume in his cell phone as his sister replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Nothing's going on. It's just…No, no, Alfred's going into heat in a day or two. "

"Oh,  _finally_ ," his sister said over the line.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed. "We're in a nesting store now and how – how do you even-"

Natalia laughed. "Oh, you're so adorable."

"Nat, I'm seriously expecting some help here."

"Come on, you've had sex before, haven't you? In fact, I know you have. Do you remember that time when-"

"-Natalia!"

"What?" She laughed. "Come on, do I have to spell it all out for you?"

Ivan groaned. "Stop. Stop! I'm not even staying with him during it."

"Oh, come  _on_. Are you serious?"

"He doesn't want me to yet."

"So then stay anyway! You're both going to be unhappy otherwise now that you're used to each other's scent."

"I'm planning on respecting what he wants," Ivan said, and Natalia sighed over the phone line.

"You're not supposed to be the whipped one," she said. Ivan imagined her shaking her head. "Why did you call me, then?"

"…Can I stay at your place for the week?"

"Sure," Natalia shrugged, "but I still think that you're going to hate it."

"You need to make sure I don't leave."

Ivan was certain she was grinning and it made him roll his eyes despite the fact she couldn't see him. "Also, what can I do to help him out? I want him to be as comfortable as possible during it."

"Stay and sate him."

"Besides that."

"Ivan, it really wouldn't be a big deal."

"It's a big deal to  _me!_ " Ivan stage whispered, drawing some glances from people around him. Alfred looked up briefly and grinned; Ivan breathed out when he saw he seemed calm again. He was looking at the electric blankets like they carried some great weight. And Ivan wouldn't let himself judge; he wasn't an Omega and couldn't imagine what Alfred was feeling.

Natalia started giggling and couldn't stop for several minutes, during which Ivan became increasingly flushed, and by the time she responded he wondered if it would be possible to just give Alfred his credit card and wait outside.

"Alright, alright. He's going to want your scent all around him, so leave some clothes out for him to use. Dirty shirts and things like that work well because you've sweat in them," Natalia said. "And make sure he has a knot that's about the same size as you."

"And heat supplies?"

"Just go with whatever he thinks he needs. He's been doing this for awhile. I'm presuming you have someone else to take care of him during it?"

"I think I will soon."

Natalia laughed a little once more. "I can't even believe this. You're so silly, brother."

"Won't it be better when we're both sure we want it?"

"Tell me you've done something fun, at least. Has he sucked you off yet?"

"No."

"Damn. He doesn't seem like the type to have technique, but I'm sure he could make it up with enthusiasm. He has such a pretty mouth."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I think Alfred needs some help with-"

"—Oh, yes, certainly.  _Loads_  of help."

"I—Shut up, will you? I'll talk to you later."

"Make out or something."

"Natalia."

"You could grope him."

"I seriously have to go now."

"Or maybe mutual masturbation? Only what's the fun in that when you're probably imagining the exact same thing? Have you done any of that?"

"I regret calling you," Ivan said, and he ran a hand through his hair as he hung up on her. It stood on end and probably made him look crazy.

"How's Nat?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"Fine. Absolutely fine," Ivan growled, and the Omega just laughed. "Do you have what you need?"

Alfred swiped his tongue across his lips. "I think so. I can always send you back if I need more things. But so long as I have the mattress I'm good."

"Excellent," Ivan said. "Here, why don't I pay for all this while you call Matthew and ask if he can bring it over? And perhaps you can ask him if he'll stay with you during your heat, as well?"

"That's what I was planning on doing," Alfred said. "Are you sure you don't want me to go somewhere else for the heat, though? Are you okay leaving home for a week?"

"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else," Ivan admitted. "I need to know where you are if I'm not going to be there."

Alfred shook his head with a small smile. "No one's going to take me away, babe."

"All the same, indulge me."

"Fine." Alfred reached up and kissed Ivan's cheek before handing over the shopping basket. Ivan watched him punch in the number and begin to talk before slipping away in search of a knot. He wouldn't be there himself, but there were ways to make a statement. He would still mark Alfred for his own.

* * *

"Ivan's not staying with you?" Matthew said. Alfred could hear his disbelief over the phone line. "Why not?"

"I just told you. I'm not quite ready to be done with the whole virgin thing yet."

Matthew sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

"Of course! It's just…you don't know how much I would have to give up to be sated by him. I want to but I'm not there yet."

After a moment Matthew said, "Look, fine, I'll help you out. But Camiria will probably come with me and this is the last time I'm doing it, you hear? It's the last time even if you go into heat the week after."

"Deal," Alfred said immediately, noticing that Ivan was beckoning him. He followed the Alpha out of O-Line and continued speaking. "Thanks so much, bro."

"Yeah, well, you're going to owe me. I can bring over the mattress now. You'll be home?"

"Yeah, sweet. I really want my nest to be all set up as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I know. See you soon."

"Bye." Alfred ended the call and smiled at Ivan, who seemed pleased with himself. "Nesting is actually sort of fun, you know."

"Yeah?"

"It's satisfying."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Ivan replied. "Considering it's so deeply instinctual. How bad do your heats get?"

"Towards mid-week I can't stand," Alfred said, wrinkling his nose up. "Although that's because I'm dehydrated, normally."

Ivan looked at Alfred sharply. "Your brother gives you water, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Alfred said quickly. "It's just that I sweat a lot and produce loads of slick during the week. It becomes sort of hard to keep up with it all."

"You'll be okay?"

Alfred stopped and studied Ivan for a moment, ignoring the catcall from a group of passing Alphas that no doubt had noticed his scent, and said, "Yes, I promise."

Ivan looked towards the group with narrowed eyes. "I can't help but be worried. Are you sure that…?"

"Yes. The worry - that's instinctual too." Alfred gave the man a smile. "But when I'm all finished you can go to town with protecting me."

"Fair deal," Ivan said, growling a little when an Alpha veered too close to Alfred for his comfort. Alfred rolled his eyes but let Ivan take his hand and walk with a purpose towards their apartment. The anxiousness that had been a backdrop to his mind for the past few hours dissipated somewhat whenever Ivan touched him.

* * *

Matthew picked up the other side of the mattress and shifted it slightly, so there was standing room near the door. He had been in the apartment for no more than five minutes before Alfred asked him and Ivan to bring up the little round thing, and now he was adjusting it while Alfred was off doing something to prepare for his heat, presumably.

"I know how to handle him, don't worry," he told Ivan, who had been questioning him nonstop for the past few minutes. "I've helped him through a bunch of these. He'll be fine."

Ivan adjusted the mattress over on his side before standing properly and swiping a hand over his forehead. "I know," he said. "I just can't help but worry."

"Then stay with him."

"Alfred doesn't want it yet," Ivan said firmly.

"Trust me, he could change his mind. It's not like he hasn't been swayed by Alphas before."

"Oh?" Ivan looked over with interest. "I was under the impression that Alfred is a virgin in most ways."

Matthew cracked his back and flickered his eyes over the Alpha. "You like that, don't you? You Alphas are…"

"What?"

Matthew just shook his head. "Odd. But yeah, when he was sixteen there was this Alpha in our apartment building that he had the hots for. Made him go into heat constantly. He really wanted that man's knot."

"Who was it? Did he do anything with him?"

"No, relax. He just sort of admired him from afar. Made me go all around the building to spy with him."

"That doesn't sound like Alfred," Ivan said.

Matthew snorted. "You think? Sure as hell sounds like his type, though."

"What'd the Alpha look like?"

"Oh, I don't know – typical Middle Eastern, maybe? We didn't find out too much about him. Had a beard and - "

"—What are you two doing?" Alfred asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"Just talking a bit," Matthew said. "Ivan wants to know his darling little Omega will be okay."

Alfred flashed Ivan a smile. "Again, I'll be fine, sweetheart."

"I—I know that," Ivan said, struggling to compose himself.

"I'll be safe. Home and safe."

Ivan hummed, sliding a hand around Alfred's waist.

Matthew, shaking his head, said, "Al, are you sure you shouldn't just have Ivan stay?"

Alfred closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he looked uncomfortable. "I don't know…I want to, but I don't know, it's such a big step and I don't know - " His voice broke, and Ivan shushed him gently.

Matthew sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He hated when Alfred was emotional because he knew how much his brother disliked it. "Now you've made me feel bad. I'm sorry, but wouldn't this be better in the long run?"

Alfred tilted his head back to look at the Alpha. "Ivan, can you get me the blankets in the kitchen?"

"Alright." Ivan scooted back and shut the door behind him halfway. When he was gone Alfred cleared his throat.

"Mattie, I don't want to mate just yet. I need your support with this. Even if I'm crying for Ivan, don't call him. Don't tell him to come."

"Why not?"

Alfred bit his lip and looked off to the side. After a moment he said, voice quiet, "I'm scared."

"Of sex?" Matthew looked at his brother confusedly. "Al, sex won't hurt you. It will feel good, I promise."

"It's not that…not really…"

"What is it, then?"

"It's just that…once I do it, that's it. I've resisted the whole concept up until now, but if I go through with it, I'll become everything I'm supposed to be. What if it changes me?"

"Changes you how?"

"I don't mind being an Omega, but I don't want to be an  _Omega_ , you know?"

"I doubt you'll change overnight," Matthew replied, frowning. "In fact, I know you won't."

"I like where I am right now," Alfred said firmly. "I need to think about it a bit more."

"But Ivan - "

"Ivan's wonderful. And I want to have him sate me, really, I do – I'm just hesitant, okay? Don't push me here. I can't go back to where I was after making the leap."

"Alright," Matthew said, at length. "Fine, whatever you think is best."

"Thanks," Alfred said. "Oh, and I'm not trying to be difficult or inflict pain on myself, if you were wondering."

"I know that," Matthew told his little brother softly. Alfred already looked a little ruined to him, so he had no doubt this heat would be painful all the same.

Ivan, as though sensing a break in their conversation, knocked on the door. Alfred opened it with a smile. "Can you put the blankets on the bed?"

"Of course," Ivan said, setting down the bundle. "Do you need some help with this?"

"Um. No. Can both of you leave?" Alfred asked, pushing the other men to the door. "I'll ask if I need more supplies. Go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            It was a day or so later, after Ivan had made Alfred dinner and soup for during the week, after they pretended to watch television for an hour while they really made out on the couch, and after Alfred nearly fell asleep against Ivan, arms wrapped around his neck carefully, that Alfred announced he would be in heat by morning and Ivan began the slow process of removal from the apartment.

            It was painful, much more painful than he had anticipated. The thought of leaving Alfred all by himself left a growing knot of worry in his stomach, and as a result he clung to the Omega and shot him questions.

            “You’ll eat, yes?” Ivan asked.

            “Yes, yes, I promise.”

            “And drink water? I don’t want to check in on Matthew and hear you’re not taking care of yourself.”

            Alfred rolled his eyes a bit. “I will take care of myself, sweetie. I’ve done this before.”

            “And you’ll be fine?”

            “It’ll just a be a lot of masturbation to keep myself calm enough to sleep,” Alfred said, having no problem repeating this to the Alpha for at least the sixth time. “I’ll be in the nest most of the week – really, it’ll be fine.”

            Ivan bit at his lip and looked off to the darkened apartment, which admittedly seemed much more menacing than it really was. “Tell me again how you’ll feel.”

            “You took health class, didn’t you?” Alfred said teasingly. He leaned back a bit and ran a hand down Ivan’s chest, feeling the hard line of muscle underneath his shirt.

            “Yes, but all the same.”

            “I’m going to want a knot,” Alfred said quietly, after a moment of intense staring. “I’ll basically be ready to get pregnant, so my body will make it as easy as possible for it to happen -- produce a lot of scent to draw Alphas towards me, make loads of slick so it’s easier and faster to have penetration…Go into a state where I need an Alpha to calm me down because I’ll be hypersensitive and unhappy.”

            Ivan shook his head slightly. “Can’t even imagine that happening to me.”

            “It’s like hell.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be.” Alfred looked off to the side and fidgeted. “I’m the one being stupid here. You do want to stay, don’t you?”

            Ivan immediately thought of how the swell of a knot would feel while holding Alfred, murmuring to the Omega in an effort to coax him to the edge and further. It would be no use to lie. “Yes, I do.” _I want to be your mate in actuality._ He held his tongue from adding to his response, because he knew if he prodded too much the situation might change without careful enough thought.  

            Alfred opened his mouth to respond but Ivan interjected by pulling him into a tight hug and spilling out words before he could filter them. “Alfred, it’s killing me to leave when I know what you’ll be like in a few hours. But it’s only a few hours – you might already be influenced by hormones. Don’t feel pressured to change the plan now.”

            With a final touch to Alfred’s shoulder, bringing his hand down to brush at the inside of the Omega’s wrist, Ivan took a step back. “Listen. I left you a little surprise in the nesting room.”

            Alfred blushed at that. Ivan grinned, trying to be gentle and suave all at once, and shouldered his duffel bag more securely as he opened the front door. Before he could leave, however, Alfred lurched forward and grasped his wrist. Omega looked up at Alpha and Ivan swallowed; Alfred’s lips were an intensely distracting shade of pink.

            The Alpha brought their hands up and brushed Alfred’s fingertips across his lips. A shiver ran through his entire body when Alfred whimpered, and he couldn’t stop himself from dragging the Omega into a kiss, keeping it slow even though it edged on agonizing.

            “Be good,” he breathed, pulling back and slipping out the door before he lost his nerve.

* * *

    It was around the time Alfred had begun learning about mating in school that he had his first heat. While he knew the concept in theory and had observed his mother for years before, the actual experience itself was quite startling, and as a result he spent most of the heat crying while Amelia rubbed his back. He remembered nothing of it beyond feeling ashamed – why was it so messy, and how come he needed someone else to help him with it all – and every heat after he regarded the cycle as a thorn in his side, despite the fact he grew used to it over time.

            They were useless because while Alfred’s classmates had mated and become pregnant he abstained from it all, spending every heat on his own while he tried to tell himself he didn’t need anything more than what he had. He couldn’t imagine handing himself over to someone in the way his peers did.

            Except that had been then and this was now, and Alfred suddenly understood the comfort they drew from their Alphas. In the heat room was a laundry basket filled with Ivan’s clothes, and he felt only the slightest bit of apprehension at sniffing the fabric. Ivan’s scent had become his favorite odor in the world at some point in the past few days. The neatly dominating, clearly masculine scent was easily distinguishable and reminded Alfred of the way it felt to have Ivan hug him and press a kiss into his hair. Alfred had always thought Omegas were silly for caring so much about this detail of their Alphas – or making it seem like their mates were the center of their universe in any way, really -- but right now Ivan was all he could think about. And he didn’t mind it.

            The thought reminded him of why Ivan wasn’t here in the first place and he stood, taking one of the Alpha’s work shirts with him. The action moved the laundry, and Alfred paused when he caught sight of an object in the basket. He flushed a little when he realized what it was – a knotting aid, and Ivan had bought it in purple, now wasn’t he cocky? – and swallowed when he realized the knot had to be the size of Ivan’s.

            It clicked for Alfred that all of this added up to a claim, and he grinned a little giddily. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, having an Alpha had always appealed to him on some level, and here was evidence he truly did have one. Ivan would be fucking him eventually, it was only a matter of when.

            The Omega slipped out of the nesting room and into the bathroom across the hall. He jerked his shirt over his head, trembling slightly, and pulled Ivan’s on. Without bothering to button it up he admired himself in the mirror. While Ivan was certainly much bigger than he was, he wasn’t a pixie, and it showed with the fit of the shirt – Alfred felt proud when he saw it was only a little long on him and broad in the shoulders. It wasn’t like he was wearing a bed sheet.

            Alfred lifted his chin and pulled the shirt close to his skin. Even with his mate’s clothes on his body he held a distinct identity, and he marveled at how easy it was to realize that fact.

* * *

 

            Ivan knocked on the door to Natalia’s apartment just as it opened, revealing a rumpled Lili who smelled like a mixture of perfume and Alpha above the thoroughly ground in Omega scent.

            Ivan did a double take, for a moment thinking he had gone to the wrong apartment, before Lili looked up and smiled at him. “Ivan! Hello!”

            “What are you doing here?” he asked, still in disbelief.

            Lili looked at him oddly. “I was just with Natalia…?”

            “Should I have known about that?”

            Lili shrugged. “I thought you would have, sorry.” She leaned forward to hug him, standing on tip-toes, and said, “Your sister is amazing.”

            “Were you just, uh -- ”

            “She just made me some dinner, don’t worry.” Lili took a step back and rolled her eyes. “Well, we made out a bit but that’s beside the point considering you’re imagining the worst.”

            “I am,” Ivan said sternly. “What does Vash think of this?”

            “I’ve got to be mated soon anyway, Ivan.”

            “But to _her_? Of all Alphas?” Ivan hissed, gesturing to the door behind him.

            “Why not her? She’s been lovely to me.”

            “Surely you noticed the fact five women live in that home already.”

            “Of course. They’re all very nice, you know.”

            Ivan gave Lili a stern look, to which she huffed and put her hands on her hips. “I know what I’m doing,” she told him.

            The Alpha put up his hands. “Fine. Ignore the fact I’ve known her my whole life.”

            “She told me a lot of interesting stories about you, by the way. Now I know why you like Alfred so much,” Lili said cheekily. “Why aren’t you with him, anyway? Isn’t he about to have a heat?”

            “He didn’t want to take that step yet, so I’m crashing here for the week.”

            Lili deflated visibly. “Really? But he was just talking about how much he loves it when you press up against his -- ”

            “Lili,” Ivan interjected sharply.

            She just laughed a bit and pushed against Ivan’s arm playfully. “Alright, I’ll let you go sulk. Don’t be surprised if you see me around here again.” Her voice was serious by the end, and Ivan could do nothing but shake his head as she left. He turned around once she entered the elevator and made to knock before noticing his younger sister already in the doorway.

            “She’s really something,” Natalia said, tone soft. She was dressed for the evening in leggings and a tank top, her hair in a smooth bun, and her feet made no sound against the wooden floor of the foyer when she led her brother into the apartment.

            “How are you?” Ivan said, toeing off his shoes and dropping his duffel bag near a bookshelf.

            “Wonderful, after the evening I had. You?”

            “Shitty,” Ivan admitted, and Natalia frowned sympathetically.

            “Well, you’re the one who didn’t Alpha up enough,” she said. “It’s all your fault you’re not there with him.”

            “Wow thanks, Nat,” Ivan said, trailing after his sister when she went into the kitchen. “Hearing that is really fucking helpful.”

            “It’s true,” she shrugged. “Alphas are supposed to take initiative, and you didn’t. Have some vodka.”

            She handed an entire bottle over to him and he unscrewed the cap morosely. Now removed from Alfred he could let his actual feelings on the whole thing show, and he felt like banging his head against the wall. The thought of Alfred being in pain while it was possible for him to be relieved because of something Ivan could do threatened to drive him crazy. Ivan had already seen Alfred cry before and no matter the reason it tore at his heart.

“By the way,” Natalia added. “I may as well tell you now. They want to take you off patrols.”

Ivan gave her a sharp look. “Why? You know I don’t like all the stupid security assessment crap as much as I like arresting people.”

“Everyone agrees you’re good at it, Ivan. They’ve all decided. You’ll be with me and Sadik and the crew much more.”

“But I’ll go insane if I’m stuck in an office all day long,” Ivan argued. “I want actual action, Nat. When I came here I thought I was agreeing to some time on duty.”

Natalia pursed her lips. “It’s unbecoming of such a talented Alpha. If you want a thrill buy some video games. I need you for this.”

“You need me? Aren’t you doing just fine with your job?”

“Ivan, please.”

He sighed. “Any other terrible things you need to tell me, harpy?”

Natalia set her jaw and crossed her arms. “You’re insufferable when you’re frustrated.”

Ivan’s shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“Don’t lay down like that! God, go get drunk. You’re ridiculous.”

“No, you are,” Ivan retorted, taking a swing of vodka all the same.

“I really don’t understand why you’re not at your home right now. It’s messing you up."

“Mmm,” was all Ivan said in response.

Natalia threw up her hands and drummed her sharp nails against the counter, and they stood there in silence for a few long moments.

* * *

 

 Alfred had long since shed his clothes from his body – everything, even Ivan’s shirt, although it was somewhere nearby – and was curled in on himself in a corner of the nest. His teeth were biting down on his lips while he touched himself gingerly, skin sensitive from the climax before that, and the one before that.

            He wasn’t really thinking, his hand moving only because he had to; because he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. His body demanded much more than he could give, though, and as a result tears pricked the corners of his eyes and _oh, that’s right where_ –

\--He continued to finger himself while trying to pretend it was Ivan’s hand instead; it was worthless, though, because the Alpha’s hands were larger and his fingers thicker. The Omega drew himself up, wanting to hide — _except from Ivan, he would never hide from Ivan, he wanted to spread out his entire body for him —_

— This heat was more painful than others because he knew exactly what he wanted this time. He wanted Ivan to surround him and calm him down and make him less warm, because his skin was itching with heat and want, so much so he couldn’t think of anything but how he needed the Alpha to graze his teeth along his neck and fit his hands against his hips and sate him until he fell asleep with the other’s hands thrumming a steady beat on his body. He needed not just anyone but Ivan, only Ivan, and that realization was enough to push him over the edge for the third time in a row.

            He panted softly as he came, too tired to even cry out his Alpha’s name like he had done earlier. And while his body shook and his hands stilled he felt the wetness trailing all over his body. Sweat in his hair. Semen on his stomach. Slick sticking to his thighs. His scent everywhere, dizzying him.

            He turned his head to the side and buried his nose in the pillow Ivan had let him borrow for his nest. The Alpha scent calmed the racing of his heart and he could almost imagine Ivan was with him. He would sit Alfred in his lap and kiss him while murmuring something gentle in his ear as his knot settled deep in Alfred. He would unmake him and remake him over and over and over, until Alfred was more than satisfied. He would make Alfred complete.

When Alfred began to cry more fiercely he just weakly brushed at his eyes. He was stupid, he was fucking idiotic, and Ivan was so good to him anyway – so good he trusted Alfred to know what he was doing when he asked to be left alone for this. He had given his default answer without remembering his Alpha was _Ivan_ – nowhere near any of the other Alphas he had interacted with – and thus had no reason not to trust him. And now he was alone and empty and hurting.

* * *

 

Most of the time Ivan loved his sister and their conversations very much. But he knew when she felt the urge to strip him down with her wicked tongue she would, and now, possibly drunk and splayed out on her couch, he was vulnerable, and she was wasting no time in berating him for the fact he was not at home with his Omega.

“But imagine him now,” Natalia was saying, voice thoughtful. “Flushed and sweaty, spread open and hard. He might have just finished off another round; I don’t know. Either way he’s boneless and crying. Everything feels right on the edge of being painful because he doesn’t have an Alpha there to help him control himself.”

“Natalia, stop,” Ivan said in response, an edge to his voice. “I don’t want to ruin these jeans. They’re new.”

Natalia looked down and laughed; her brother was hard. Ivan shifted, away from her prying eyes, and put his hands over his ears childishly.

“He’s crying out your name,” she continued anyway, her voice dark velvet. “I’ll bet he is. He wishes you were inside him, Ivan, because your scent and some toys isn’t enough. It never is – Omegas are meant to be taken.”

Ivan wet his lip. “I will eventually, sister.”

 “Are you listening? Don’t you think that you might be doing him more harm than good right now? Who knows what he’s thinking.”

“Alfred isn’t like other Omegas.”

“Yes he is. At the end of the day he wants the same things all the others want. He wants to be able to scream your name, to come again and again because of you. He wants it, believe me.” Natalia gave her brother a steely look. “You two are a good match. You should be there comforting him, Ivan. Seriously. It’s an honor and he will be grateful for it.”

“I’m not going unless he specifically asks me to.”

Natalia shook her head with a sigh. “But he does want it! It might be a bit more work, but he instinctually needs this from you.”

Ivan merely snapped, “Can you please be quiet? I’m not about to run out the door now.”

“Well, it seems _someone_ needs to get laid,” Natalia responded. “See? It all comes back to -- ”

“ -- Natalia, I swear, I am about three seconds away from ripping off your head,” Ivan warned dangerously, fingers digging into his palms.

“Charlotte?” Natalia called primly.

An Omega walked into the room with a small smile on her thin face. “Yes, dear?”

“Come here, please. You remember my brother, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Charlotte bowed her head to Ivan; he could see her dark collar against white skin. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Braginsky.”

Ivan smiled at her, strained. “It’s just Ivan, you know. How are you?”

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m fine, thank you.” She smiled wider and turned back to Natalia. “I’m presuming you want me to…?”

“Yes, please,” Natalia said, sitting back against the couch.

Charlotte clasped her hands together. “I just wanted to let you know I’m entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner this week. If you need to vent any frustrations, don’t hesitant in using me for it.”

 Ivan gave Natalia a sharp look. “You can’t be serious.”

“Look, her hair is blond and I know you have a thing for blonds, so --”

Ivan simply repeated, “You can’t be serious.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m not going to cheat on Alfred with one of _your_ mates,” Ivan hissed. He smiled at Charlotte helplessly. “Not that last time wasn’t lovely, Charlotte! It’s just that I don’t really have the need anymore. You should spend the night with your Alpha, anyway.”

“That’s totally fine,” Charlotte reassured him. “We just wanted the option to be open for you in case you needed it.” She sat down next to Natalia on the couch and curled up into her side. Natalia absently wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed.

“You sure about that?”

“How do you think Alfred would feel?”

“You wouldn’t have to tell him.”

“Why wouldn’t I tell him?”

Natalia sighed heavily. “You’re so good to him.”

“You’re a good mate too,” Charlotte said soothingly.

Natalia bent and kissed the top of her Omega’s head. “Thank you, dear.”

The action made Ivan think of Alfred once more and he stood suddenly. “I think I’m going to have to take the edge off somehow,” he blurted out, and his sister did nothing but laugh and jerk her head in the direction of the guest room.

* * *

 

"Alfred, I made you some toast and soup, if you're still hungry," Matthew said, knocking on the door to the nesting room gently.  
  
After a moment there was a thump and Alfred replied, "Not really in the mood."  
  
"I'm going to call Ivan in a few minutes," the Beta wheedled. "Don't you think he would be happy to hear you've eaten something today?"  
  
"...I guess," Alfred said reluctantly, but he opened the door all the same.  
  
Matthew nearly shook his head; the fact that all he had to do to make Alfred compliant was mention Ivan still amazed him four days later.  
  
Alfred was in the middle of his heat, and Matthew knew the only reason he was standing at all had to do with the fact he had just slept for nearly ten hours. His face was flushed, as though he had a fever, and he still staggered a bit against Matthew on the way to the living room.  
  
"What kind of soup did you make?" Alfred asked, taking a seat on the couch and curling up on the cushion. His hair was a mess and his lips bitten down, probably from suppressing some of his louder moans. Matthew supposed he looked good to an Alpha -- sleepy and open with a certain giddiness to him -- generic if not for the distinct scent that clung around him like a heavy cloak and the fact he was wearing one of Ivan's nightshirts. The Beta felt a wave of protective urges run through him, although it had more to do with the fact the Omega before him was his brother than the type. Alfred looked heartbreaking, and Matthew knew he hated this part of himself. As such, he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with Alfred for making him stay with him during the heat; rather, he felt sorry that the other had to go through the whole cycle in the first place.   
  
"It's the type Ivan left for you," he replied. "The rice in chicken broth."  
  
Alfred perked up a little, and he started to eat when Matthew nudged the bowl in front of him. Sliding next to his brother, Matthew wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me, how are you?"

Alfred shrugged and squirmed a bit uncomfortably.

“You can talk, you know,” Matthew said. “I don’t mind if you complain. We’ve been at this for awhile.”

Alfred shifted around in his seat a bit more before speaking. “It’s just that I want, no, I need – I need a knot now. I need Ivan’s knot.” He ended the last bit on a whisper, his face flushing more deeply. “I can’t stop thinking about him and I want him _here,_ around me, in me – I feel like I’m going crazy and nothing’s enough. I want to hear his voice and feel him and have him h-hold me…”

He sniffled, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder.

“Then why don’t I call him?” Matthew said.

“I want to have him here,” Alfred repeated.

“Right, then let’s get him here.”

Alfred didn’t reply to that, and Matthew sighed. “There’s no shame in admitting you need someone, Al. Especially when you’re like this.”

“Yes, there is,” Alfred said, albeit weakly.

“But look at you,” the Beta continued soothingly. “I mean none of this in a bad way, but you’re in his house, wearing his clothes, telling me you need his knot. So why deny yourself it?”

“I – I don’t know,” Alfred said, voice cracking.

“You proved your point,” Matthew replied. “You’re not like other Omegas. Except when you have to be – and that’s alright.”

Alfred slammed his fist against his thigh. “But I’ve never wanted to submit to someone before. And I know now I would do anything he asked.”

“It’s just the hormones talking.”

“But even before the heat I was like that.”

“Well, how does it make you feel?”

“…Not terrible,” Alfred admitted. “And that’s the whole problem!” Somewhere in the conversation he had begun to cry again, but he refused to touch his face, so the tears ran down its contours before ducking below his chin.

“But why is it a problem?”

“I don’t want my happiness to be dictated by someone else.”

“You’re still mentioning this all in reference to Ivan?” Matthew asked in disbelief. “Alfred, he’s the one under your thumb, not the other way around.”

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and absently pulled Ivan’s shirt tighter around him. “I’m not really hungry anymore. Can you let go of me?”

Matthew looked at the hardly eaten soup before nodding and standing so his brother could pass. “Think about it, okay? I just want you to be happy.”

“Alright.”

“Just tell me if you want me to call him, or if you’re calling him and need me to leave.”

“If I do it I’ll tell him,” Alfred said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Um…thank you, Mattie.”

Matthew just smiled and watched to make sure Alfred went into the nest without falling before going to clean up the soup and giving Camiria a call. He knew that mating went differently for Betas than for Alphas and Omegas, but at the end of the day, it was the dissolution of one into another. He supposed that was a romantic way of putting it, but before Camiria he felt like he had a part of him missing, and with her it was filled – and she, in return, felt that an absence in her was filled with him. He wasn’t an Alpha or an Omega, but with the passionate way most regarded their mates Matthew could only conclude it was the same way for them, just perhaps on a more intense scale. They fell apart more easily without each other, but together the bond was wholesome and unbreakable.

* * *

 

Alfred didn’t call Ivan that day or for the next two days out of some loyalty to his old lifestyle, but eventually he grew sick of floating in limbo between unmated and mated life, and he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t pleased at the thought of being able to truly call someone his mate. More importantly, that someone was Ivan, beyond the fact he was an Alpha. The end result was enough to stop his shaking when he dialed Ivan’s cell phone number, even though he was fully aware the jump was a point of no return. Maybe the heat had made him ready for the leap, or maybe it had happened beforehand. Either way, the thought of having Ivan by his side made him content.

“Hey,” he said, feeling a small flare of happiness well up in his chest when Ivan answered. “Hey, how are you?”

“I’m about to go into a meeting,” the Alpha replied. “But how are you? How have you been holding up?”

“You can’t come home now?” Alfred said, feeling the warmth die down a little.

Ivan paused; Alfred could imagine him running a hand through his hair. “I really need to be here for this,” he said reluctantly. “But you do want me to come back to the apartment? You’re still in heat?”

“It’s died down some. Enough to call you, obviously.” Alfred mustered a smile despite the fact Ivan couldn’t see him. “Well, can you come home right after? How long is it? Why is it so late, anyway?”

“Of course I can, if that’s what you want,” Ivan said firmly. “It’s just a few hours – four o’ clock meetings are common -- and I wouldn’t stay if I wasn’t actually making a presentation in the meeting, but I am. Stay put.”

“Okay,” Alfred said. “Sure, I can do that.”

“I’ll be very happy to see you,” Ivan said, breaking off his sentence to say something to a person on his end of the call. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Alfred said, his heart leaping at the Alpha’s words.

“Good,” came the soft reply. “Later, then.”

Alfred said goodbye and hung up, slightly dejected Ivan wouldn’t be walking through the door in ten minutes, but on the other hand it did give him time to clean up a bit, and he knew he must look terrible, as did the apartment.

So he tidied up his nest and made the effort to take an actual shower. By leaning heavily against the wall he managed to clean all residue from his body and mask some of the oversweet scent with body wash. He shaved the scruff from his face along with his legs and stepped out feeling much more presentable, albeit exhausted, and didn’t stop himself from automatically entering Ivan’s room in search of a shirt.

Once dressed the urge to clean the apartment itself overtook him. Normally he abhorred it, but after days of doing nothing productive it felt so good to accomplish something he overlooked the fact an Omega cleaning house was the most stereotypical image of his type he could think of. When he was finished with the kitchen and the bathroom and managed to wrangle all the little messy things that had been lying around into some semblance of order he leaned against the front door with a sigh. He had promised Ivan he wouldn’t leave the apartment but couldn’t stop himself from slipping out into the hallway all the same, happy to be greeted with something that wasn’t the dark walls of his nest.

After a few minutes spent staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face – he had chosen his course of action and was now unable to think of anything but how Ivan’s hands would feel on his body, damn the consequences – the elevator opened and the Alpha stepped out, catching sight of Alfred immediately and hurrying over.

Alfred laughed when Ivan picked him up and spun him around because he felt good, so good, so calming and perfect in that he was truly here. He hitched Alfred’s legs around his waist and pressed Alfred’s back against the door to their apartment and kissed him fiercely, hands making a heavy pattern on his hips. “You look so damn sexy,” the Alpha growled when they broke apart, breathing heavily. “So gorgeous. And you smell amazing, all of you does.”

Alfred whimpered a little. “I-Ivan,” he panted. “I’m such a fuckup for not letting you stay for the whole thing.”

“Shh, no, you’re not,” Ivan said firmly. “You’re perfect.”

“But -- ”

“—Really,” Ivan said, kissing him on the cheek. “Whatever made you happy is fine.”

“But I wasn’t happy.”

“I’m here now.”

“I want…” Alfred trailed off, blushing and burying his head in Ivan’s shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I want a lot of things right now. But mostly I’m going stir-crazy in here. Will you take me out? Even if it’s just for a walk or something.”

Ivan hesitated. “You smell like sex.”

Alfred made a puppy dog face and said, “Please?”

After a moment Ivan nodded and gently set Alfred down. “I’m not really in the position to deny you anything. Just let me change first.”

Alfred’s heart leapt a little at that and he smiled. “Okay, big guy.”

Ivan gave him another kiss, this time on his temple, before slipping into the apartment. Alfred waited in breathless anticipation for him to return, mind moving at about a million miles a minute. Now with the Alpha near he wondered why he ever asked him to leave in the first place.

“Ready?” Ivan said a minute or two later, dressed in much more casual clothes, and Alfred grabbed his hand to make a run for the elevator.

“How was the meeting?”

“Boring, boring, all boring. Except for when I was thinking of you,” Ivan said, voice slipping rougher. Alfred gave him a smile with all his teeth and punched in the correct elevator buttons.

When they stepped out of the building onto the sidewalk Ivan drew Alfred to his side quickly. “Stay by me, okay?”

“Is my scent really that -- ”

“—Yes,” Ivan interjected.

Alfred laughed a little. “Okay, okay,” he said, scooting back into Ivan’s arms when an Alpha gave him a sharp smile. “We’ll just go around the block.  I wanted to be outside for a bit – you know, part of civilization and all.”

“Did you take care of yourself?” Ivan asked.

“Yes, yes, like I told you I would,” Alfred said. “It’s nice to know you cared, though.”

“Of course I cared,” the other said, squeezing Alfred’s side, drawing him in like an Alpha was supposed to do. Alfred didn’t stop him, because if he was going to let the man into his bed then his hands ought to be on him. He didn’t even try to stop the lick of pleasure that went through his body at the thought.

* * *

 

They ended up staying out much longer than Ivan had anticipated, so when they finally stumbled into the apartment dusk was beginning to grip the city. Ivan’s mind was in shambles at the sight of the Omega alone, and combined with the scent that hung around him it had taken Ivan all of his willpower to keep from wrestling Alfred against a building and pounce him there as a way to show all the Alphas on the street he was very much taken.

When inside the kitchen Ivan took Alfred by the hand and dragged him into the dark hallway. He pushed him up against the wall and kissed him so thoroughly Alfred was reduced to some sort of keening noise as he was defiled. Eventually the Alpha broke off with a gasp, shaking the hair out of his face, and said, “I have been waiting to do that for far too long.”

His mind was a long stretch of white as he roamed his eyes over the Omega’s body. He was wearing his clothes, _his_ , Ivan’s.

“Do it again,” Alfred demanded, and Ivan nearly laughed – like he would think of doing anything but complying – and as he leaned in again to kiss him he sucked on Alfred’s bottom lip, drawing another moan from him.

“Tell me what you want," Ivan said lowly, because he had to be sure, perfectly sure, of the way this situation was going. As he spoke he ran a hand up Alfred’s chest under the shirt. He could smell the Omega’s arousal spiking and it caught all his attention.   
  
"I want you to sate me," Alfred said, voice thick. His eyes had grown wider, whether on purpose or instinctively, and he rocked himself forward, into Ivan's arms, to whisper the rest, voice trembling. "Please, Ivan, this heat’s been painful -- I _need_ you to calm me down. I need your knot."

“You give, then?” Ivan asked. _Do you give,_ as in, _do you give me your body and trust me with it_? _Do you trust me with your mind as well, and your heart_? The question was an old one, traditional, something many Alphas forgot to ask in this generation. But Ivan posed it all the same and he did it properly, too, collecting himself enough to back away from Alfred so his touch wouldn’t sway his decision.   
  
"I already gave you my answer," Alfred said, his voice just slightly hesitant. "I want you to take me apart. Fill me up so much you'll have to knot to keep everything in. Be my mate – I don’t want anyone else."  
  
Ivan pulled Alfred the few feet to the bedroom door. “Is here okay? Or do you want your nest?”

“Your bedroom,” Alfred confirmed, so Ivan pulled the door open and shut them both inside, hands roaming on Alfred once more.   
  
"This is your first time doing it, yes?" he asked, pulling up Alfred's shirt.  
  
Alfred nodded, and Ivan wet his lip, feeling like he should be on his knees praising God for such a situation. He would imprint himself onto Alfred and the Omega would truly be his -- no one else's, ever -- his mate completely and utterly, in every sense of the word. He hadn't had a bad experience, and Ivan vowed in that moment to make sure Alfred enjoyed every moment of this time and all times after. He deserved nothing less.  
  
"I'll take care of you," he promised, dragging Alfred close and kissing his hair, sure to hold himself back so the contact wouldn't make him move too fast and ruin everything. The strain was nearly painful but apparently worth it, because Alfred sighed happily.

“I know, and I need you -- please, please, Ivan, I trust you and I need it so badly -"

Ivan’s heart sang at the declaration of trust; as such, they did as Alphas and Omegas do.

* * *

When Ivan woke up there was a warm weight pressed up against him, curled in and holding onto his shirt. Alfred continued to sleep even with Ivan shifting his body, and in the pale morning light he could see the little blue veins in the Omega’s eyelids.

He blinked rapidly to wake himself up and yawned. Alfred was draped over his middle, legs tucked in, and for a moment Ivan merely looked at him. He was as gorgeous as always with his blond hair in disarray and the contours of his body making neat curves, and the longer Ivan looked the more interested he became.

He slipped his hand down to pet Alfred’s hair and felt the hot shell of his ear. His heat should be dying down now, especially with the knot Ivan had given him. The Alpha could still feel the ache of it in his hips, but it was satisfying.

Alfred’s fingers twitched slightly but he didn’t wake as Ivan pushed back his shirt collar and saw the mark he had made. There was another on the inside of Alfred’s left thigh, he knew. His skin was very giving and he had sounded so lovely when it happened.

As he continued to look down at his mate he pondered what had gotten him to this situation in the first place. Once he had come back it was all a blur, and Alfred had been more than willing; he had called him back for this very purpose. The change in his position was a relief to Ivan, who knew he wouldn’t have been able to hold on without moving forward for much longer.

Alfred had acted very much like an Omega, and especially like a level 1. He had been rendered helpless by Ivan and it had been thrilling; he marveled at having complete submission from the man. It seemed so very much unlike him, and yet it suited him well.

Alfred snuffled a little in his sleep as Ivan let his fingers dance across his lover’s skin. It seemed Alfred did have that essential Omega need in him, and the hormones had prompted its appearance.

But what if the hormones alone had caused it?

The thought gave Ivan pause. Alfred had so quickly and willingly submitted to what Ivan wanted. It may have been the heat alone talking.

The Alpha dropped his hand, gnawing at his lower lip, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near Alfred when he awoke. Surely he would be angry with Ivan for manipulating him into such a position. What if he was ashamed with himself?

Ivan disengaged himself from Alfred gently, unhooking the Omega’s fingers from his shirt and rolling him to the side. He rose from bed and looked down at Alfred gingerly, as though afraid the man would wake and begin to cry or yell. Surely he would rather be alone for this, to collect himself before they talked and moved forward. If they would move forward.

Ivan couldn’t resist a light kiss to the top of the Omega’s head before leaving. With his Omega’s scent captured in his mind he stumbled to the bedroom door and slipped out, guilt rolling around in his stomach. He had lost himself and he dragged Alfred along with him towards something he didn’t want – he had truly acted like an Alpha, then. Thinking with his cock and spoiling the person that had rapidly become the center of his world.

In the kitchen he moved about quietly making Alfred coffee and feeding the cat, if only because he couldn’t help the habit. He half expected Alfred to wake up any moment and come stumbling into the kitchen but as time wore on he still hadn’t, and eventually there wasn’t any more reason to stay. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning: This chapter includes homophobic language and scenes involving menstruation and the talk of pregnancy within the context of Omegaverse._

* * *

Chapter 11

It is the nature of an Omega to want to be held.

* * *

 

A few hours later Alfred woke up. It was late enough in the morning a full band of sun was catching dust motes in the air, and when he rose from bed he blinked sleepily at the July mid-morning and reached behind himself for his glasses.

There was no one else beside him. The comforting weight, expected, was not there, and Alfred hardly believed it for a second. He looked next to him and across the room and listened for the sound of the shower, but the apartment was far too quiet and Ivan was gone and he was alone.

Heart hammering, he got out of bed properly. He knew, suddenly, that he didn’t even need to check the other rooms of the apartment. The Alpha wasn’t there.

When he stood he noticed a deep red stain on the bed sheet, and then the fact the skin between his legs was sticky. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, gingerly checking for blood. His fingers came away tinged with an accusatory red, and his lip wobbled. He bit down on it harshly and smelled Ivan’s scent and could almost still feel his hands on his body. They had been warm weights on his skin. He could feel where the knot had been, too, but then there was blood on his fingers.

He suddenly felt very tired and dug his canines into his puffy lower lip. Ivan had done something similar hours ago when he had slowly opened Alfred’s thighs and looked – he had looked for a long time.

Alfred swallowed and tore the sheets off of the bed in a jerky motion. His menstrual blood had gone through to the liner as well, and he ripped it all off savagely. He bundled them in his arms and stood there shaking and didn’t start crying until he shoved them in the hamper across the room.

He stumbled into the bathroom next, all clumsy and stupid and sniffling. He chewed on his lip some more and tasted blood when he saw there were no tampons in the sink cabinet.

Somehow that was more depressing to him than anything else, or perhaps it magnified everything that he had been feeling before, because he began to cry harder and nearly fell backwards on the tile and realized he must look like something thrown away, all cheap bright eyes and marked skin. Crying was stupid, the rational part of him said, but now that he started it was impossible to stop.

He laid there crying for a few minutes, feeling the cool tile on his back through his shirt. It was something long sleeved and grey and Ivan’s, most importantly. Ivan must have cleaned him and dressed him when they had finished. He could vaguely remember it; like all Omegas, he had been edging on sleep after an experience like that. It was all so stupid.

Ivan’s scent was overpowering, and it stung his nose. It was almost an insult, keeping the memories near when it was clear Ivan had given them all back. It was almost worse than that because Alphas simply didn’t leave no matter what Omega they were with. He desperately wanted to be rid of it; wanted to be rid of everything – everything Ivan had said and done. He didn’t want the closeness.

He rose slowly and shook his head. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and noticed the mark Ivan had made on his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he touched it; the mark was up high. It would be hard to hide and was clearly a claim – as though none of the rest of what Ivan did wasn’t. He felt hollow. Being alone and not knowing a bond with another person was much better than making it and then having it be torn away.

He thought briefly that maybe Ivan had to go into work for an emergency – he was a police officer, after all. Maybe when he walked into the kitchen he would see a note  -- Ivan assuring him just to wait until noon and he’ll be back.

(Alfred had imagined even before this what would happen when he woke up – how Ivan would kiss him again and maybe touch him properly once more and laugh in his ear when Alfred cracked a joke for the morning. He had imagined a lot of things.)

He went into the hallway and petted Fyodor when the cat (giving away nothing) looked at him. His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest when he examined the kitchen, but he found no such note – just coffee with the amount of sugar he liked already in a mug.

A pause, where he looked at the mug and then at the empty apartment and thought about what Ivan meant by that, before he reached across the counter and dialed Elizabeta’s number with clumsy fingers. It was absurd that even with all this he wanted the comfort of an Alpha (and Ivan was the first he thought of). Any scent besides the now impersonal and cold one of his mate would be welcome.

When Elizabeta answered he started crying again, and it took a moment for him to be coherent.

“Alfred?” she asked gently. Alfred could feel her concern across the phone line, yet he wasn’t even sure if Ivan had kissed him before he left to wherever he had gone.

“C-Can you please come to the apartment?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Just – I’m alone. Can you bring tampons?” Alfred whispered, feeling for all the world like one of those dumb Omegas in the movies.

There was a flurry of motion on the other line. “Why are you alone? Where’s Ivan?”

“I don’t know.”

It stung. And at that moment he felt like his uterus was twisting itself into a small box, so he whimpered.

What Elizabeta took that as, he didn’t know, but she just spoke gently. “I’ll be over right away. Do you need anything else?”

“No.”

“Alright. Sit tight,” she said, cutting off the call. Alfred stared at the phone for a long moment before going to wrap himself in one of the blankets on the couch. He looked at the black television and felt the wetness between his legs and cried some more, mostly because he should be able to take care of himself and now he wanted nothing more than to be held.

He wasn’t sure when the change had occurred, but it was a terrible one. He had fallen apart as quickly as a bullet in the wet tissue of the liver.

* * *

 

When Elizabeta hurried through the door he rose from the couch and let her catch him in a tight hug. She smelled like apples in autumn, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun with some pieces hanging down that tickled his skin when they touched.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said. “Here.”

She pulled out two boxes from a bag on her arm – a black tampon box, and then the baby blue and pink one of the After Heat pill.

Alfred took both of them and looked at the latter dully. “I’m already bleeding. Obviously I’m not pregnant.”

“Take it just to be safe.”

“But -- ”

“Alfred, please.” He suddenly realized this was her way of being thorough, of being comforting, so he opened the box and took one of the small pills dry. She smoothed her thumb across his cheek when he finished and dropped the box back into the bag.

“Thank you. Now, go get cleaned up. Shower and everything.”

“Ivan washed me up when we finished.”

At Ivan’s name Elizabeta’s gaze hardened. “Well, at least he did that. But it might be…cleansing for you. Take care of yourself and I’ll make breakfast, okay?”

Alfred just nodded numbly.

“He didn’t leave anything for you?”

“Just coffee.”

Elizabeta cursed softly. “I’m going to be calling him.” Her voice was flat and brokered no argument.

“I don’t really want to see him.”

That was a lie, but only half a lie.

Elizabeta hugged him again before pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go on.”

He washed himself because that’s what Elizabeta wanted, and he dressed in his own clothes to quell some of the nauseous feeling in his stomach. When he came out he looked like any other Omega knotted and off of a heat: supple skin, warm edges to his eyes. A knot was a hard thing to take, but it worked as a sedative, and if it weren’t for the current situation, he would have a half-slung grin on his face.

Elizabeta presented him with toast and eggs, hovering over him while he ate, kissing at his ear and rubbing his shoulders. “I talked to him,” she said after a while.

“I still don’t want to talk to him,” Alfred said, his voice unexpectedly emotional.

“Well, he’s coming back anyway.”

“Still.”

“Listen, Alfred, let’s talk for a bit.” She sat down on a stool next to him and touched his knee. “How are you?”

“What do you think?”

“Seriously, how are you?”

“I…I was happy and now I feel awful,” Alfred admitted, catching a look at Elizabeta’s green eyes and feeling a shiver go through him from the focus.

“He’s a bastard,” Elizabeta said dismissively. “I mean, he’s not a bad person, but he’s an idiot all the same.”

“He left me.”

“Not permanently. He’s concerned about you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do,” Elizabeta said firmly. “You don’t regret mating with him, do you?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Alfred said. “I was – I called him back because I wanted him and he came. And I gave into my instincts, I – Fuck, it’s embarrassing.”

“What is?”

“How can you Alphas like desperate Omegas?” Alfred looked down at his lap, face red.

Elizabeta smiled gently. “It’s because we want to protect you.”

“By knotting in us?”

“Seems to work pretty well.”

Alfred shook his head a bit. “But I’m crying and shaking and begging – and that’s attractive?”

“Yes.”

“To Ivan?”

“He’s an Alpha, sweetie.”

Alfred shook his head again. “Apparently that wasn’t enough.”

Elizabeta petted Alfred’s arm soothingly. “Yes it was. I already told you Ivan was just being an idiot.”

“But Alphas don’t leave Omegas alone the morning after. You know that.” Alfred raised his eyes and blinked them rapidly. “Even if they don’t – don’t want to be with them.”

“Look, I don’t know why Ivan did what he did, exactly, but I know it wasn’t because he doesn’t want you.”

“I didn’t…do anything at all, really, I just laid back and let him take me.”

“What are you trying to get at?”

Alfred looked down at his plate and scratched a piece of egg yolk off of the edge.

“Alfred.”

Alfred cleared his throat and leaned back. There was a pressure behind his eyes and a burning in his throat. He didn’t look at the Alpha; didn’t try to inhale her scent, just sat there for a long moment. “Obviously I wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Yes you were. Are,” Elizabeta said instantly.

“Liz -- ” Alfred began, but Elizabeta cut him off in a sudden show of emotion, standing and beginning to pace around the kitchen island.

“Ivan is such a fucking idiot.” She shook her head. “I can’t even believe he would – he is apologizing to you when he comes home. Listen, Alfred. Carefully.” She paused and glanced at him and muttered something too low for him to catch. “Ivan likes you a lot, okay? Any day now he’ll be saying he loves you. He’s just that type of person. You’re what he wants and so long as you want him back he won’t ever let you go. I have no idea what sort of fuckup went on in his brain to think _this_ was the best course of action, but I promise you he had a wonderful time last night and wants to do it again. Period.”

“Then why -- ”

“I don’t _know_ , okay? I don’t know, but I have had conversation after conversation with him about you. I’ve heard him talk about you like you’re the sun or something. He likes you a _hell_ of a lot even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.”

“I was looking forward to waking up with him and – and calling him my mate and all,” Alfred said, surprising himself with the words.

Elizabeta looked at him, clutching the edge of the counter, and promptly burst into tears. When Alfred stood and asked what had happened she merely scooted backwards and shook her head violently, covering her face with her hands.

“I’m _fine_.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“ _Fine_ , Alfred,” she snapped, wiping under her eyes and giving him a watery smile when she caught the Omega’s hurt expression. “God, I’m sorry…”

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just…I’m not even sure. It’s nothing,” she said firmly, nodding once and taking in a deep breath. “Did you know Ivan and I got Ludwig and Feli together?”

“…No?” Alfred said, hovering close to the Alpha uncertainly.

“Well, when I spent a semester in Italy I met Feli, and Ivan thought we could maybe introduce him to Ludwig, so we went on this road trip across Europe that was actually pretty crazy, now that I think of it.” Elizabeta gave a little laugh. “The car Feli and I were driving broke down somewhere in France and neither of us know a lick of French, so we had to run around finding someone who could speak to the repair man for us. And when we finally met up, Ivan and Ludwig looked like they hadn’t slept in days, and they needed to shave, but Feli took one look at Ludwig and his face just…lit up. And Ludwig felt something right away too, I’m sure, but he’s not the type to show it easily.”

“That’s nice.” Alfred tried for a smile.

Elizabeta sighed. “It was. We spent a few days together, and now Feli and Ludwig are mated. The point, though, is that Ivan looked just like Feli when he explained who you were to me. I’ve never seen that facial expression on him until then. And I know you know this already, but it’s really nice seeing him this way. Because things happened and he went to China and I was so – so terrified he would die and he almost did. And it depressed him for a longest time.” Elizabeta ran a hand over her bun. “But then things started to look up with work and he met you and I know he wants you to be his mate. I promise.”

“But why couldn’t he have just stayed, if he wanted me so badly?”

“Ivan is…Ivan makes assumptions. I should know. I’m not very good at replying to e-mails, so when we were pen pals and I took a week to respond he would already assume I didn’t want to be his friend anymore and he would never hear from me again.”

Alfred laughed despite himself. “Seriously?”

“Honest to God. He’s an idiot. I’m willing to bet he just thought you didn’t want it or something.”

“But I told him yes,” Alfred said.

Elizabeta shrugged. “We’ll have to see.” Her voice took on a more playful edge. “Tell me, though, how was it?”

“The sex?”

“Of course! You lost your virginity and everything, baby.”

“It was nice.” Alfred flushed.

“Just nice?”

“Okay, really nice.”

“Is Ivan good in bed?”

Something in her tone made Alfred ask, “Have you two ever…you know…”

Elizabeta shook her head. “We’ve just made out a few times while at least one of us was drunk, nothing serious. Don’t worry.”

Alfred blinked. “Wow, okay. You guys are weird.”

Elizabeta just hummed. “Alphas sometimes do stupid shit in college for some experience before they get to Omegas. How did he mount you? What position?”

“I don’t – I don’t know what it would be called, really, but I was on my back for most of it. He said he wanted to see my face.”

Elizabeta smiled warmly. “You’re so cute. That sounds like him exactly, too. Sappy dork.”

“I sat in his lap while the knot formed, though.”

Elizabeta tilted her head to the side. “Is it painful? Because I’ve never given anyone a knot and I feel like it might be uncomfortable.”

Alfred scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat a bit. “Yeah, it wasn’t too great at first. It stretches a lot and lasts longer than I was expecting – different than knotting aids, a whole lot different.”

“It’ll probably get easier to take next heat, when you do it a bunch of times, I’m sure.”

“I hope so. But it was good all the same because he said he was glad that we did it. Marked me as his and all. It was a weird sort of closeness – like my whole body was throbbing.”Alfred’s smile quivered a little as he picked over the memory. “He said I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and kissed me over and over and –Fuck, why would he not stay if he liked me that much?”

Before Elizabeta could reply there came the sound of the door opening, and Alfred felt his heart drop through his chest. Elizabeta stalked through the kitchen, a determined look on her face, while Alfred hurriedly returned to the bedroom. He wasn’t really in the mood to see his mate.

* * *

 

Elizabeta slapped Ivan across the face as soon as she caught sight of him. She took no notice of his rumpled uniform or worried look, but despite the dejected appearance, the moment she touched him he growled.

“Ivan Braginsky,” Elizabeta said forcefully, pushing him against the wall, “you are a fucking _bastard_.”

“Liz,” Ivan started, roughly, but she spoke over him.

“You are ridiculous,” she hissed. “Your mate is crying and _you_ did that to him, Ivan. I can’t even believe you would do such a thing. He thinks you don’t want him.”

“What?”

Elizabeta slapped him again, across the other cheek. “You heard me.”

“Will you stop hitting me?” Ivan snapped.

“Not until you don’t deserve it anymore,” Elizabeta said, her jaw set.

Ivan growled again. “How is this helping anything? You’re being such a bi-- ”

“You going to call me a bitch, Ivan?” she snarled. “Go on, do it. Insinuate that when I’ve got _you_ up against the wall.”

Ivan pushed her back forcefully and wriggled out of her grasp. He edged into the kitchen, speaking as he went. “How upset is he? Where is he?”

“How upset is he? Really? Did you think at all about how he would feel waking up after a heat and not having his mate with him?”

Ivan ducked when she came at him again. He spoke flatly. “You know, Liz, you’re the one talking so much about letting Omegas be their own people.”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ turn it into that sort of issue,” Elizabeta said sharply. “There are things we do in our own home because they make _sense_ , not because we want to bring them down, you know that. And that was Alfred’s first knot, you know – the first time he did anything like that at all! How could you be so selfish?”

“I was giving him time to collect his thoughts,” Ivan said defensively. “You know he’s unusual, I thought that he might need some time.”

“Bullshit. He’s a 1; you’ve seen it even more than I have. He likes attention. What makes you think he would want to be alone the morning after?”

“I’ve seen more of him than you have, right,” Ivan said, “and he doesn’t always want to be around me.”

“Right, okay, fine,” Elizabeta said, “but all the same, he’s an Omega and your mate and you have a responsibility to him you didn’t keep.” She stepped forward and shoved her elbow up against his chest, pushing him against the refrigerator, to slap him again. “And I don’t understand it at all because you adore him! I would kill for the chance to wake up beside a mate, and you – you just leave him sleeping! You don’t even give him the courtesy of a good morning kiss, you bastard.”

Somewhere in her words she started to cry again; her body went weak and slipped off him.

“Elizabeta?” Ivan said gently, the fight going out of him as quickly as it had begun.

“I just don’t understand you,” she said, moving backwards to avoid his arms. “You know what I want and I know what you want and you have it, now! Yet you fucked up and you don’t seem sorry!”

“I am sorry,” Ivan said immediately. “Since I was obviously mistaken, I have to go apologize -- ”

“—Yes,” Elizabeta said emphatically.

“—But I don’t want to see you upset either. What’s the matter?”

Elizabeta just shook her head. “Go talk to Alfred. I think he’s in the bedroom.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Elizabeta crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t make this about me. Alfred’s the upset one.”

Ivan sighed. “Elizabeta.”

She shifted her weight and burst out, “Fine. Why the _hell_ did you introduce Lili to Natalia?”

“What?”

“Why did you – Oh, you know what happened! And now she hardly gives me a second look! Tell me, have they fucked yet?”

Ivan looked at her, startled, and his face fell. “I don’t know why she likes her. I didn’t--”

“—You introduced them!”

“—Listen, I didn’t. I promise I didn’t. She just happened to be at my house when Alfred brought her in and for whatever reason they like each other. I don’t understand it.”

“I _love_ her,” Elizabeta said, voice choked.

Ivan moved closer and pulled his best friend’s arms away from her chest; she was clutching at her ribs tightly. “I know. Listen, I know. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.”

“They haven’t mated officially, right?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I want her still.” Elizabeta blinked rapidly and wiped at her mascara. “Ivan, I’m sorry, but your sister is a _bitch_.”

Ivan barked out a laugh. “You think I don’t know that? Try and talk some sense into Lili.”

“She doesn’t want to listen to me.” Before Ivan could reply she pushed him back a little. “But go talk to Alfred.”

Ivan looked at her in concern. “You sure?”

“He needs you right now. He thinks you don’t want him and that it was his fault. Go kiss him and be good to him because you’re lucky as hell to have him in the first place.”

Ivan looked back at her once before heading down the hallway, gut solidifying in his stomach while his heart dropped from above – but Alfred wasn’t there when he pushed open the door to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Ivan and Elizabeta had raised their voices and Alfred had felt the Alpha in them push at his body. They were only speaking to each other but it brought out something primal in him, an urge to sink down as low as possible and whimper and whine until they noticed him and hopefully stopped, and all of it was awful.

So he slipped out of the apartment while they argued – _about him,_ he knew – and tears started up again when he realized he didn’t want to speak with Ivan anytime soon. It clashed with that now usual desire to snuggle up against him, the instinct was strong enough to make him wonder if he ought to go into the kitchen and cry into Ivan’s shirt, but he knew that Ivan had left for a reason.

Besides, he shouldn’t _need_ someone else. (He had opened his heart and his body but that didn’t mean it all had to stay unlocked.)

When he was on the street he looked around at the people walking from destination to destination and quickly categorized them. The Omegas passed by and the Betas sometimes stopped and the Alphas definitely glanced towards him. His scent was thick on him; he smelled like he had been well fucked. Perhaps one of the only good things to come out of this was the fact people would note he was mated when they saw him.

After a moment of hesitation he walked in the direction of the subway. Arthur’s apartment was only a few stops down.

* * *

 

_You’re on a heat and you’re crying because you’re alone and you feel like you might die because your whole body is a thick liquid and there’s no one to help you solidify yourself back into some semblance of order. You fucked yourself on your fingers earlier, until enough time passed and you could fall asleep, but that was only for a few hours and now you’re at it again, thinking of that Alpha with the warm spice skin that lives down the hallway (he knows you’re on a heat; smelled it when you came home from school and holed yourself up, he asked if you had anyone to help you with it), of the Alpha scents you know, men and women that give you second glances on the street and have smiles with teeth you want them to use to bite into your shoulder. It’s pointless to imagine anything and it’s pointless to move your hips up and down because you’re alone but you can’t help it and everything is far too hot._

_So you hardly notice when the door opens and an Alpha steps in. But you drag your hand through your hair and close your legs in embarrassment when recognize the scent (weak scent) as he comes closer._

_“Alfred?” Arthur says, putting his hand on your forehead and smoothing your hair back._

_You whimper, looking up at him, and he wrinkles his nose while he becomes used to your scent. You don’t like his, not exactly, but it’s better than nothing and you inhale deeply._

_“Arthur,” you hear yourself say, “Arthur, can you please – God, why are you here? I need – I need -- ”_

_“—Our mothers suggested I come in here.” Arthur sits down on the edge of the bed, on a small space where you haven’t accidentally gotten slick, and continues to pet your head._

_You sit up and paw at his shirt. “I need a knot.”_

_“Is it really that bad?”_

_“Yes,” you say, shutting your eyes and lurching forward, to the thin, but warm, scent radiating from his body. “Please.”_

_“They want me to fuck you,” Arthur whispers._

_“Do it,” you say, and kiss your best friend on the lips._

_Arthur immediately pushes you back, standing up with a stricken look on his face._

_“Arthur,” you whine, grasping at the air for his warmth, “why did you leave?”_

_“I’m right here.”_

_“Come and fuck me.”_

_“You don’t want me for a mate.”_

_“Why not?” You’re writhing on the sheets and Arthur’s looking at you with wide eyes, his sharp green sixteen year old eyes, and you feel compelled to spread your body out for Arthur to see, never mind that your relationship has been nothing like this until this moment._

_“I don’t want you,” Arthur says, never once looking down to the lower half of your body._

_“Why not?” you repeat, because you’ve been told Alphas can’t resist Omegas._

_Arthur makes a funny motion with his nose again. You dimly note he looks lost. You reach over for his hand and tug him down, and you’re chest to chest suddenly._

_You kiss him again and Arthur shoves himself off you hard and your skin is sensitive so it hurts. You sniffle a little and then Arthur’s apologizing, but he doesn’t make any move to touch you._

_That doesn’t sit well with you; you whine because an Alpha is close and you need to be filled. There’s a long moment of silence punctured only by your wet panting, and (you imagine) heartbeats moving fast. You can feel yours trembling and assume Arthur must be the same; his face is red._

_Arthur’s hands are fisted at his side. He suddenly bursts out, “Do you realize how absolutely desperate you look right now? It’s disgusting. No one will want you if you throw yourself at them.”_

_His tone is awful and you begin to cry, gathering yourself up even though some small part of your brain knows you’re overreacting. “You think I won’t – that I won’t – can’t you please? B-Because if you don’t who will?”_

_Arthur freezes when he sees you crying. He clears his throat and breathes out once and says, "Forget that, Alfred. I didn't mean it.”_

_“Then why would you say it?” you ask, shaking a little harder. “You really don’t think anyone will want me?”_

_“What makes you want someone so--” He stops himself, as if seeing you for the first time, really, and mutters, “ I, I just…I like other Alphas, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm sorry for this.”_

_“What?” you reply, looking at him confusedly._

_“I’m gay,” Arthur repeats dutifully, looking off to the wall of your nest. “Don’t make me say it again.” He pauses. “ I should go."_

_“Wait – wait, Arthur, what?” you say, struggling to get up before he leaves, but your body is flushed and weak, and he spares you only a glance with his teeth against his lip before turning towards the door and walking out._

* * *

 

“Hi,” Alfred said, shoving his hands in his pockets when Arthur answered the door.

“What’s the matter?” Arthur asked immediately. “Come inside.”

Alfred followed Arthur into his apartment. “Is Francis home?” he asked, taking off his shoes and nudging them side by side near the doormat.

“No, he has a shift right now. Do you need anything?” Arthur hovered next to Alfred as he spoke, eyes going up and down the Omega, as though assessing for damage.

Alfred looked around the neat apartment. Music was playing from somewhere deeper inside – the kitchen, probably – and the television, muted, was showing the news. Arthur was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his hair a little messy, and maybe it was because of that or because of the utter normalcy surrounding him – faint Alpha scent lingering in the air, but nothing like Ivan’s – that he rocked himself forward, against Arthur, and squeezed his eyes shut tight so he wouldn’t begin to cry.

Arthur stumbled a little when Alfred threw his weight upon him, but he caught it and ran a hand down the Omega’s back. “You smell different,” he noted. And then, “Alfred, you didn’t.”

Alfred just nodded, gathering himself up and running a hand through his hair. He kept his eyes down, suddenly feeling choked. “He, uh, came back yesterday. I asked him to.”

Arthur frowned. “Why would you do something so stu – Why?”

Alfred walked into the kitchen, sitting himself down at the table in the corner. Half of it was covered in mugs and books. He dragged his nail across the spine of a French novel while saying, “I wanted him to sate me.”

Arthur leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and rolled his eyes. “He’s not enough to keep you happy, Alfred. He’s no good – not at all.”

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, defensive on accident, and said, “I know what I wanted. And I know him.”

Arthur looked conflicted, and there was a long pause before he spoke again. “Two things. First off, did you take the pill this morning?”

“Yes. But…um…”

“What?”

“I didn’t need it.”

“He didn’t impregnate you?” Arthur asked, his eyebrows knitting together. He pushed off from the wall and came to sit across from Alfred.

“No?”

“You need to get that checked out.” Arthur’s voice was that of professional concern.

Alfred flipped through the pages of the nearest book, keeping his eyes down. “It’s…Why?”

Arthur scoffed. “Come on, Alfred. You know pregnancy is almost guaranteed in a situation like yours.” He bit at his thumb. “Maybe if you were older it wouldn’t be that surprising, but you’re at the peak of your fertility.”

Alfred just shrugged. “It’s not like we would have kept it.”

“All the same.”

Alfred gave his friend the brightest smile he could muster, if only for the Alpha’s sake. “Alright.”

“Secondly,” Arthur continued, “there’s something you’re not telling me. Why are you here and not at your apartment?”

“Wanted to tell you I mated, obviously,” Alfred said dismissively.

“Alfred.”

Alfred gave Arthur a glare. “Hey – it’s not fair for you to give me that voice too.”

Arthur just continued to look at the Omega.

“Fine,” Alfred grumbled. “He, uh – he wasn’t there when I woke up so I called--”

“—He did what?” Arthur interjected, voice sharp. “I – Alfred, see? You think you know him, but you don’t.”

“Yes I do! I mean, he pulled a shit move this morning, but Liz says that he didn't mean it that way.”

“I'm _trying_ to be reasonable with you, Alfred.  I'm quite sure there are others out there that know him quite a bit better than you or her.”

“Liz is Ivan’s best friend, Arthur.”

“I'm sure, if you asked, some people would not tell you the same thing she did,” Arthur continued, as though Alfred hadn’t spoken.

Alfred frowned. “What are you trying to get at?”

“You don't _know_ who he is, Alfred!” Arthur stood up and began to pace, tripping over his words as he became more agitated. “There's no way for you to know this. So I'll just say that there's more to it than meets the eye -- And be cautious around him from now on, alright? I don't want to have you coming over in the middle of the night sobbing over this bastard, for God’s sake!”

Alfred leaned back a little, startled. “…Arthur, calm down. What are you talking about? He’s my _mate_.”

“And I know him much better than you do. Be grateful you don't know him like I do.”

Alfred shook his head. “Fine – if you know him so well then just _tell_ me about it.”

“And then what, have you refuse to believe me? Because anyone with a seven inch _cock_ obviously can’t be all bad!”

Alfred felt his eyes prick with tears. He rubbed at them furiously as he spoke. “Well, I know _something_ happened with you two, but he's refused to talk about it!”

“Obviously. It hardly looks upon him favorably.”

“Just tell me, alright? Can’t be that bad.”

“He and I were an item.  He took me on as a _bet_ because the other students had their suspicions about me – beyond the drunk hookups they call heterosexuality. So we had our very brief run and then he, of course, dumped me flat on my arse and told everyone all about it – let’s all laugh at the queer, mmm? Isn't it funny? He likes _Alphas_!”

Arthur kicked at the wall, rubbing his bond tattoo furiously. “If you think he's a good man than you are mistaken.”

Alfred blinked, a lump forming in his throat. “A-Ah...that doesn't sound...that doesn't sound like something Ivan would do. He isn't mean like that.”

“Well, he certainly doesn't have an identical twin, Alfred!” Arthur sighed, slumping back down into his chair. “If I had the chance then I would have beaten him into unconsciousness, so help me God.”

“But are you sure that's what happened? It might have been a misunderstanding...” Alfred said, unsure why he was speaking in the first place.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “You’re taking his side?”

“Not…not exactly. It’s just, you know, it’s him,” Alfred said nervously.

“Alright, I get it. I'm not the one knotting you so I don't exist. Right.” Arthur stood.

Alfred lurched forward and grabbed Arthur’s wrist before he could leave the room. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean, then?”

“I mean, he matters now, but that doesn't mean you matter less.” Alfred wet his lip. “I haven't spoken to him yet today, I was...worried about what he would say, even when he came back.” He paused. “Arthur, I don't know what to think.”

“You're quite sure? Because I don't see any merit to him other than his cock. And honestly I thought you were a tad less shallow.  Then again you are just coming off a heat...” Arthur replied.

“Well, I decided I wanted to mate with him, he's a lot better than you think...and I don't regret that, exactly...it's just -- he wasn't there when I woke up.”

“That says a lot more about him than anything else he's done for you,” Arthur said flatly.

“Elizabeta explained he didn't mean it as rejection, and I believe her.”

“Mhm,” was all Arthur said.

“I'm guessing you think she's reading that wrong?”

“...I'm guessing he's still the same man who didn't mind watching me have my textbooks stolen and filled with the word 'faggot' in red ink. I'm putting my money on that, rather than the words of someone who only has his interests at heart.”

Alfred swallowed hard. “I don't -- I don't -- Will you take me to my apartment?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Francis will be home soon. I doubt he'd mind you spending the night in the guestroom.”

Alfred shook his head. “Thanks, but I'd rather go home and...work this out. If you'll come with me.”

“Mmm,” Arthur said, giving Alfred a long look. “We'll walk.”

* * *

 

It was only after Ivan called Alfred the third time he realized the other had left his cell phone at home. Elizabeta had assured him before she departed Alfred would be perfectly safe, but he didn’t trust that statement – he didn’t trust other people, either.

So he paced and thought about drinking and paced some more and hated himself. And he thought about going to look for Alfred – a goose chase in the city – before remembering the Omega had people nearby he could go to, and that made him hate himself a little bit more.

He had never felt more stupid.

He had just begun to wonder whether he should call Matthew – or Arthur, even, dare he say it – when he heard the sounds of the door opening. Ivan laid his head down on the table when he realized Alfred wasn’t alone; he didn’t like this beginning at all.

What he didn’t expect, though, was to feel Alfred’s body so close immediately. It made him want to tell Alfred he had worried him by going off alone, but that would be hypocritical to the highest level, so he merely picked himself up and looked at Alfred, who was crying, and decided he should have never allowed himself to try mating.

“Are you okay?” was the first thing he thought to say.

Alfred nodded, but before he could speak, another voice said, “Clearly he isn’t, you bastard.”

Ivan turned to Arthur, white faced and serious, and sighed. “So you helped him out?”

A nod.

“Thank you,” Ivan said stiffly, turning back to his mate. “Alfred, I am very--”

“—Did you really go out with Arthur for a joke?” Alfred blurted out.

Ivan froze for a moment before looking at the other Alpha. “No.”

“You’re lying,” Arthur said immediately.

“Is that what you thought happened?”

“It is what happened.”

Ivan shook his head, feeling Alfred’s eyes on him. “I didn’t go out with you for a joke. I went out with you because I liked you, but it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“If that were the case you would have had the decency to say that to my face,” Arthur said, eyes very bright, “but you left me to figure it out on my own and outed me to the entire campus.”

“You never asked me if it was true or not.”

“Did I have any reason to?”

Ivan stood, giving Alfred the barest of glances. “We went out and I realized early on it wasn’t what I wanted. I don’t know who started the rumor it was a joke or a dare or whatever, but you can’t fault me for making a decision like that. I’m not gay.”

Arthur laughed, sounding strangled. “So I was what, your _gay_ thing? Just so you could make sure? That’s not how you figure out your sexuality – either you like Omega scent or you don’t.”

Ivan swallowed hard, feeling snapped. “I _know_ that.”

“So why did you fuck me in the first place?”

Ivan blinked; Arthur was right up in his face. He braced his feet apart and growled, “Don’t you get any closer.”

“You haven’t given me an answer.” Arthur’s hands were curled on his hips. “Tell me, what was it – was it because I look enough like an Omega you could forgive yourself for the urge in the first place? I got the sense your father told you it was straight or nothing.”

Ivan inhaled sharply, his fingers digging into his palms. “You get the fuck away from me.”

“So it was that, then? It was so clear I’m a faggot you decided you’d try it out? But only when it worked for you – after that, you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Get away or I hurt you.” Ivan felt an angry pulse in his skull, an itch to shove and pull and punch. It sharpened his focus, cutting away all sound but the other Alpha’s words and the details of his smaller body. Arthur’s scent felt potent in his nose – viscous and spilling over.

“Do it,” Arthur snarled. “I’ve been waiting for the chance to fight you for years.”

Ivan tensed upon seeing Arthur do the same and was readying himself for the pounce when Alfred leapt in between them. The Omega’s arms were held out on either side of his body, his fingers curled and trembling. “Stop!” he cried, voice breaking and choked. “Stop it, both of you, stop it!”

The heat setting fire to Ivan’s mind cooled as fast as it had risen when faced with the sight of Alfred crying.

Alfred continued to speak, voice rushed and eyes low, and it was like seeing him in a new light, if only because he looked so distraught. “Please don’t fight each other like this,” he said. “Don’t…don’t…I don’t _care_ what happened with you two so long as it was a misunderstanding, and I sure as hell don’t want my mate and my best friend to fight. Stop it.”

“I’m sorry,” Ivan said immediately, and he heard Arthur say something too.

Alfred just cried harder, looking for all the world like he wanted to melt and never face anything ever again. “I’ve had a shit day so far and you act like you’re about to tear each other apart and I just don’t fucking care what happened with any of it b-because you two are just stressing me out. So cut it out.”

“Alfred,” Arthur said, sounding sincere, “I am sorry for upsetting you.”

Alfred just nodded. “Are you going to apologize or what?”

“To Ivan? I don’t – I don’t think I could do that.”

Alfred looked to Ivan, and he shook his head a little.

“Can’t you guys at least agree to forget about it?” the Omega pleaded. “Because it seems like you guys just fucking suck at communicating, that’s all, and what’s it matter anyway, considering you’re both mated now?”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair; Ivan saw him lean against the counter. His voice was tired when he spoke next. “I can’t just do that, Alfred.”

“Try. For me? Won’t you try?”

Arthur looked at Ivan with his bottle-green eyes for a brief moment, enough to make a sliver of connection, before he strode out of the room.

“Arthur!” Alfred said, hurrying after him. Ivan watched his mate go before shaking his head, feeling guilty and still smoldering. He put his palms flat on the kitchen island and stood there until Alfred came back, still a mess.

Alfred buried himself into Ivan’s side, throwing his arms around him. To Ivan he sounded like he was choking; he looked at the Omega in concern, but Alfred didn’t glance upwards. Ivan was secretly grateful; for a small second he thought the sight of Alfred’s eyes, diluted and water-blue, might kill him.

After a moment he became aware he was rubbing Alfred’s back in deep circles. “Why don’t we go into the living room?” he suggested quietly.

When they were seated he said, “I’m sorry.” His voice had fallen deeper in his anger and now steadied out, slow and calming. Soothing. An evolutionary pacifier to Omegas when the waterworks started.

* * *

 

Ivan had spoken and his voice was commanding, either on purpose or by accident, so Alfred listened like he couldn’t do anything else. He suddenly hated the way he wanted to lean into Ivan, to curl up against him, to bury himself tight and never poke his head out again, and the way he was doing it right that very moment, breathing in Ivan’s scent and pretending there wasn’t anything to talk about.

Ivan was harsh with unfettered emotion; his palms were heavy through Alfred’s shirt. Alfred struggled for God knows what reason before going lax. Ivan was clean and professional and had a scent like a dagger, and then here was Alfred spread out all ugly and marked.

He shoved Ivan back; scrambled to the other end of the couch, but the Alpha didn’t retreat too far. He reached out his hand to trace along the mark he had made on Alfred’s body, the claim — the culmination of the suffocating heat — and Alfred shivered, inexplicably embarrassed.

 “I want to apologize,” Ivan said again, voice tight.

Alfred nodded, working his jaw, and said, “You know, I had this — this vision of how things would work out when we woke up.”

Ivan shifted a bit. “Alfred, I —”

“I was going to kiss you awake, maybe. Or hope that you would do it to me. And even though you had work I wanted to coax you back into bed for another round when we were still sleepy, so you could put your hands all over my marks and we could feel the closeness. That’s what I really liked, the closeness. I went to bed thinking I was the happiest guy alive.”

Alfred realized he was being cruel, and he knew Ivan felt it, but he didn’t care all too much in the moment.

“I don’t like being alone,” he added, and Ivan closed his eyes briefly. There was an extreme tenderness in the way he cupped his mate’s face the next moment, and Alfred, despite what he knew he should do, put his hand over Ivan’s. “I’m sorry for not being good enough for you.”

“But you are.” Ivan’s nails bit into Alfred’s skin like he was trying to anchor himself there. “Alfred, I’m the one who’s not good enough for you. You’re perfect.”

“So then why did you leave?” Alfred asked quietly. “Liz said – she said you didn’t mean it, but I don’t know what else you could have meant.”

“I thought…” Ivan trailed away and bit his lip. “I thought that you might not want to see me. That you would regret acting…like a normal Omega. I don’t know. I just wanted to give you space.”

“I didn’t want space.” Alfred picked at a spot on his shirt. He felt exposed; the talk of something so raw frightened him slightly. But it seemed now was the moment, and he was the one that fell into Ivan’s arms anyway.

“I realize that now.”

“But…you do want me? You d-don’t think I’m a bad choice for a mate?”

Ivan’s eyes were intense when he spoke. He traced Alfred’s hairline; dipped down to wipe at the rivulets of tears smeared over the Omega’s face. “More than anything…I’m sorry it seemed like I didn’t, but I want you as long as you’ll have me.”

“I want you,” Alfred said, slumping against the Alpha and pressing a kiss into his shoulder, relief blossoming in his chest. “I want you and you had better not leave again.”

“I won’t,” Ivan promised, his hands lacing on Alfred’s back. He was quick to say it, but Alfred didn’t mind.

There was a long pause. Alfred grew calmer and calmer in Ivan’s arms -- until he thought he might fall asleep, even.

“Will you sleep in my bed tonight?” Ivan asked. “Not – not like that, necessarily, but just sleeping.”

“I don’t know,” Alfred said honestly. It was the most raw answer he could give, and the fact he said it on reflex hurt both of them, he thought. But even as mates there were some unknown parts.

Ivan nodded briefly. “Right…Right. Well…the invitation is open.” He looked like he wanted to add something but stopped himself.

Alfred just nodded, shutting his eyes. Suddenly everything felt utterly normal. It was as though all that had happened had been rushing in a whirlpool – he had thought he might be sick, even – but now his mind shuddered to a stop. And Ivan – Ivan was warm, despite it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking by this story! I'm sorry for the accidental hiatus - things became sort of crazy for an extended amount of time - but I'm still writing this story and hope you all will continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :)


End file.
